Of Juice-Boxes and Books
by Oliver E.C Davis
Summary: Gene and Noll are known as polar opposites with one thing in common: mischief. While one is calculatingly quiet, the other is gleefully causing a commotion. Join in on their antics as they find new ways to annoy each other and test the unconditional meaning of brotherly love.
1. File 01: Movies With Gene

**Of Juice-boxes and Books **

**File: 01**

**"The Slicing Symphony of the Headless Mistress"**

_**Chapter Summary:** When Eugene's idea of watching a horror movie with Oliver goes terribly wrong._

_**Age: 10**_

**Dialogue Key: **

_Italics_: Telepathic thoughts

"**Bold**": Spirit/Demon speech

"_Italics_": Non-telepathic thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I'll get the popcorn, Noll," Gene announced to his twin brother from the kitchen. His brother, who was sprawled out on the entertainment room floor merely nodded. Noll was currently mesmerized by the book he was reading titled, <em>Parapsychology: an In-Depth Sight into Paranormal Investigations<em> by an organization called the Society of Psychic Research, or SPR for short. Since the day Noll learned that Gene and he had psychic powers, the twins were intrigued to educate themselves on the topic. That being said, their adoptive parents, Martin and Luella, also ran the SPR.

"Noll, get your eyes away from the book and onto the screen!" Eugene commented, less with irritation and more with playfulness. Gene had entered the room with a huge bowl of steaming buttery popped corn as well with a jumbo grin to match. Dimming the light, he trotted over to where his brother was laying down and plopped himself next to him.

"I will once you stop being so stupid," Noll wryly remarked. Noll's midnight blue eyes gazed up at his brother in mild annoyance. However, he soon complied to his brother's wishes once Gene began to tear up.

"Fine, fine, you leave me no other choice." Oliver sighed. If there was one thing he surely did not want to deal with, it was a crying Eugene. It was amusing how the younger brother (by four minutes) seemed to be the more mature one.

"Haha! Success!"

Gene grabbed the remote and hit the play button to start the movie called _The Slicing Symphony of the Headless Mistress_. The waiting menu depicted a headless woman caked in blood who was shrouded by the moonlight. Eerie music coincided with the visual, and the moment Gene pressed play, crimson red streaked down the screen. Eugene jumped while wincing at the sudden animation sequence and even Oliver found he was internally jumpy.

"You're going to be so scared, Noll! I hear this movie is grotesque."

"No way, it's obviously fake so how can something fake be scary?"

"If you say so." Gene said sarcastically.

_I was going to be nice and let you cry on my shoulder if you became terrified, but not anymore!_

_If anything, Gene, you will be the one crying. You cry all the time._

_Do not!_

_Do too and you know it. _

_Ugh! You're impossible._

Gene sent a glare over towards his expressionless brother who returned it with a smirk while grabbing some popcorn. Their telepathic connection was often brewing with comments they could not shout out loud without suspicion arising from their mother, Luella.

The twins decided to let bygones be bygones and watch the movie.

The screen showed a bountiful field of white flower blossoms that began blooming once the full moon emerged from the protection of the wispy clouds. Oliver made a mental note that the flowers blooming must have been from the moon flower family or _Ipomoea_. Overall, the scenery held quite a contemporary beauty.

_Idiot scientist. Why can't you just say it's beautiful?_

_Unlike you, I like to analyze what I see. _

_That's what makes you so boring, Noll._

_Whatever. _

_You admit it! Wow! _

_Shut up and focus on the movie. Something's happening. _

Just as Oliver said, the screen zoomed in on a woman figure in a pristine snow white gown, walking elegantly through the petals. As if on cue, a gust of wind blew creepily from behind her. She curiously turned around, and that was when the music altered from calm to catastrophic.

Right behind her was a disembodied figure as black as the shadows of the night. The terror was evident in the woman's eyes as her pupils contracted. The shadow loomed around her and in her panicked terror, she darted away from it. The shadowed figure lurched after her and in its haste; leaving the field of white moon flowers coated in a thick film of blood.

_No biggie, nothing to fear._ Gene reassured himself.

_Told you, Gene._

_Who invited you here?_

_You obviously did, stupid Empath._

_Get out of my mind, Oliver. _

_If you insist, Eugene._

The woman shrieked and hastily ran to shield herself. The figure launched itself to her and pinned her stiff against the bark of the tree. She screamed and her eyes were as wide as the full moon in the backdrop. The black figure began to take the form of a humanoid shape that contained excessively protruding carnivorous fangs. The woman's breathing hitched and her body quivered under the dense embrace of the demon. Red eyes emerged from the shadow and blood trickled down its mighty fangs.

At this sight, Oliver found himself shivering. He quickly glanced over at Gene who was doing the same. Their eyes met briefly before they both resumed the movie, with a slight blush of embarrassment.

The woman gasped and found that she had no voice to scream at the strange black figure. Her lips trembled and with each tremor the manifestation grinned wickedly. **"Dear Mistress of Wintermint, you have committed the ultimate sin."** Its husky, void of gender voice whispered out. Each word left the bearing of malice and as it stretched the last word, the Mistress closed her eyes vehemently in grief. A demonic chuckle resounded from the core of the evil spirit at her reaction.

"I did not mean in the slightest to hurt the shamed man!" She whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks. The shadow's hand-like appendage reached out to the woman and from the angle in the movie, it tenderly stroked her cheek.

**"But you are a tainted beauty, Mistress... and for committing such a vile act against the one who dedicated loyalty to you... do you know of which the punishment will be?" **The voice chuckled darkly as its breath dispersed from its horrific mouth. "What shall you do upon me?" The woman shakily asked.

The music intensified at that particular scene, alluding to something drastically dreadful. The grin that was plastered on the shadow's features widened considerably. **"The one thing to fit such a ruined elegance; death."** His massive fangs became jagged and grew gargantuan in length. The jaw protruded in such a way for the bottom row of the prickly canines were underneath her chin and the top, hovering ever so slightly above her cranium.

Gene felt his heart thumping which would match the erratic beating of the woman's in the movie. Noll also experienced a quite uncommon sensation as if there were butterflies in his stomach.

The woman's eyes were so large and opened so wide that one would think they would pop out of their sockets. "P-Please, have mercy on my poor dishonorable soul," she whimpered. The red eyes fixated on her own and a laugh filled with tantalizing humor came from the beast.

**"Your pitiful attempts to salvage your soul would enthrall me even in the perilous depths of hell! Perish now, you insolent child!"** and with that said, the shadow's jaws clamped tightly on the woman's head. Crimson blood sprayed from the impact as the cackling of the shadowy figure became more villainous. The camera positioned itself to the white dress of the woman, now dyed the color of her own sinful blood.

The blanket that was draped around Oliver earlier in the movie now occupied a new position; acting as a layer of protection for both of the twins. Eugene had his eyes covered with the fabric whilst trembling and Oliver was cringing from the bitter scene. Oliver's hand wedged its way into his brother's who, without hesitation accepted it.

"F-Forget what I said, Noll... this is really scary," Gene whispered as the video focused on the dead spirit of the unfaithful Mistress slaying the living.

"For once you're right, Gene," Noll quietly whispered. His grip on his brother's hand became immensely viable in keeping him relatively calm. The two nudged closer together and tried to continue watching the bloodbath on the screen.

Unbeknownst to the two frightened twins, a dark figure was watching behind the love seat. A small smirk was placed on its features and it leaned over the couch to receive a better glimpse of the twins.

The movie was entering a quiet and suspenseful scene so Oliver and Eugene were doing their best to mentally prepare for the gore-filled assault.

**_"My, my, what do we have here?"_** The person behind the two boys asked when the scene reached the climax of the daunting music.

The boys yelped in frantic fear. Both of them snapped their heads around to stare at the perpetrator who spoke in the darkness of the night.

"I-Its him, Noll! It's him!" Gene shouted, pointing aimlessly in the dark. Oliver's eyes were filled with pure dread as he gripped his brother's wrist tightly.

"S-Stay calm, Gene. It can't be him!"

**_"Are you sure?"_** The voice did its best to mimic the spirit from the movie, easily succeeding.

"We need to run, Noll!" Eugene screamed and sprung up to his feet. Oliver mimicked his older brother's movements and they tried to flee into the kitchen, but that was when they heard an eerie feminine voice.

**_"You cannot escape,"_** the voice lulled on and on in a chanting manner. The twins were frozen in place. Gene felt tears prickle his eyes and sniffled. Noll's jaw trembled and his teeth chattered.

_Noll, I'm scared._

_Yeah... I can tell that._

_Oh funny, and you're not? _Gene commented sarcastically in their telepathic chat. His temperament returned to the serious problem at hand.

_What do we do?! We're going to end up like those people in the movie!_

_Just shut up! I'll think of something!_

_You idiot scientist! You don't have time for that logic of yours! We're cornered and there's no where to run. _

Noll shivered and the grip on his brother's hand became firm. He felt the immense energy within himself pulsate outward. Gene's eyes lit up as he received the power. He manifested it into a controllable amount and sent it back to his brother. Back and forth, stronger and stronger. Sending and re-sending, building upon the previous energy.

Before the two realized it, the lights snapped on. The two figures were illuminated with the artificial light and were revealed to be none other than Luella and Martin Davis floating in the air.

"Boys, you can stop now. Nothing to fear!" Luella's voice seemed strained from the terror.

"Please listen to your mother!" Martin wailed, obviously uneasy from hovering in the air.

Other small objects in the entertainment room were floating including the remote, the popcorn bowl, and Noll's current book. Oliver seemed to be worriedly dazed and tears ended up flowing down his cheeks. Eugene and Oliver slowly lowered all the objects including their parents with gentle ease.

Eugene embraced his brother gingerly, who accepted the hug with slow and cautious movements. Luella and Martin rushed over, once they recovered from the stupor of floating.

"We didn't mean to scare you two that badly, darlings," Luella whispered reassuringly. Martin patted Eugene and Oliver's soft ebony locks of hair with his large hands. Eugene looked up at Martin and smiled gently.

"Don't you worry, Dad. You did a great job!" Gene giggled with a scheming smirk. Instantly, Oliver's eyes snapped up to stare at the laughing trio.

"You _didn't_." Oliver pleaded, with a tad bit of anger. His eyebrows furrowed, and the tears seemed to instantly dry up. His face was reddened in humiliation, and some would even dare to say pure rage. (Mostly directed at his brother.)

"Told you that you would be crying on my shoulder, idiot scientist." Gene smugly replied.

_The nerve of you, Gene! You set them up against me!_

_Sure did, beloved brother! So tell me, just how scared were you?_

_That's it. I'm done with you. _

Huffing to himself, Noll snatched up the book he was previously reading and stormed upstairs to his room.

_Awww, Noll! Don't be like that! It was just a joke! C'mon, lighten up!_

Gene started to chase him up the stairs, but before he could...

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Martin asked concerned. Luella feared that all of them might have went a bit too far. However, Gene's eyes seemed to widen a bit, before becoming sincere.

"Don't worry, Mum and Dad. He'll be back to his old egotistic, prideful self in no time." Gene smiled reassuringly and resumed his speedy steps up the stairs.

_That was the day Oliver Davis decided that he would never watch horror movies with his idiotic brother again._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I just want you guys to know, I'll make updates when I have inspiration to write. This is really just ideas collected together that will not fit as a multi-chapter plot alone. <strong>

**If you have any ideas revolving around Gene and Noll, send them in a review! If I like it, you'll receive credit for the chapter I make with it!**

**First Published: 01/12/15**


	2. File 02: Sweet Sugary Revenge

**File: 02 Sweet Sugary Revenge**

_**File Summary: **Snoring is one of Oliver's pet peeves, so when push comes to shove, the brooding, egotistic twin plans his attack._

**Age: 12**

**Dialogue Key:**

_"Italics"_ Non-telepathic thoughts

_Italics_ Telepathic thoughts

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday morning and Oliver was spending it as he did every day he received off from his studies; studying about Psychometry. Behind him, away from the desk that occupied the books that Oliver craved, was a sleeping Eugene. The older twin brother snuggled up against his covers while tossing and turning in pure comfort. A weak snoring sound resonated from Gene's parted lips.<p>

Noll twitched with annoyance as the snoring became louder and louder. His perfect concentration was ebbing away as his brother intentionally increased the duration and volume of his snores. He could determine so by the muffled giggle sounds being produced while he was "snoring".

_Stop._

_Huh? Stop what?_

_Stop snoring, Gene._

_I'm snoooorrriiiiinnnng? Since when? _

_Right now._

_Oh. What time is it?_

_Six thirty in the morning._

_WOAH. That's way too early! Noll, you need to learn to live life... and when I mean live, I mean sleep._

_You're so stupid. _

_You're stupid for interrupting my perfect dream! I was almost at the mythical palace and rescuing the brunette princess!_

_You know none of that's real. Fiction at its finest._

_Whatever. I'm going back to sleep._

Their telepathic connection was severed annoyingly by Gene who turned away from him on the mattress. Thankfully, his brother stopped his ridiculous snoring so Oliver could continue reading his book.

However, that was not enough for the younger twin. Justice needed to be served.

. . .

The morning rolled by with ease and the evening was quite typical for the Davis family. Luella baked several pies for the SPR meeting Martin and her were attending in two days. Martin spent his day cooped up in the library, which meant no access for Oliver. In the end, Gene and Noll "peacefully" played chess together. Gene won once, Oliver the rest of the games.

"You use your PK when I'm not paying attention."

"Even if I did, which I did not, you should be focused, Gene."

"You should have integrity and not cheat your poor older brother!" Gene feigned being upset, as if he were a damsel in distress.

"You could do the same thing to me you know." Noll rolled his eyes.

"But you're ALWAYS watching!" Eugene said exasperated.

"Exactly. Life lesson, pay attention, dummy." Noll declared, soaking up pride from his abilities.

"Jeez! I'm going to bed." Gene stood up from the table with a yawn.

"I think its fair if I retire too."

The two received their routine goodnight hugs from Luella and Martin, and trotted off to bed. Regardless if they were bickering, the two still relatively got along. Especially when it meant getting some sleep in their shared room.

"Hey, Noll?" Gene asked in an innocently questioning tone. Noll, who was pushing his covers out from his made bed looked at his mirror image.

"What is it?"

"Next time, I'll beat you at chess. My King will dominate your Queen!" A smug smirk spread across Gene's features. Noll could only mentally slap himself in the face at the pure idiocy of his older-supposed-to-be-more-mature brother.

"We'll see about that. Night," Noll replied, while looking into his brother's similar eyes from across the room. Gene grinned happily.

"Night to you too, idiot scientist," with that said, Gene slumped against his pillow and began his sleepy slumber.

Noll stared at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity. In truth, only an hour had passed, but the youngest twin was feeling impatient. He had things that needed to be done, and they could only be accomplished in the death of the night.

"_Surely he must be asleep,"_ Noll mumbled to himself. Indeed, when he tried to use telepathy with his brother there was no reply. A sign that his brother had already entered the dream world.

Noll silently stepped out of his bed and walked outside of the bedroom. He wandered into the kitchen with a smirk plastered upon his lips. His plan was devious, it was genius, perhaps too genius for Gene. Maybe he would have to simplify things.

_"Revenge will be sweet."_

_. . ._

"EUGENE A.J DAVIS! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Luella Davis screamed at the top of her lungs.

A very sleepy Gene snapped his eyes open. He hastily sat up from his bed in a panic. His gaze settled on his still sleeping brother, and then to the window which was illuminated in a vibrant light. Trouble. Something must have occurred and Oliver must have been responsible.

"What did you do, Noll_?" _Gene seethed. His brother did not respond. Instead he tossed over to the other side. The only reason his brother would not be awake would be because he was up all night. Gene sighed.

"If I die because of this, I'm leaving nothing for you in my will."

_Not like you have anything moderately interesting in the first place. _

_You smug prankster. Just what did you frame me for?_

_What on Earth are you talking about, dear Eugene? _

"EUGENE!" This time, Martin was the one screaming.

"I-I'm coming!" Scrambling out of bed, Gene made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. From his angle, he could only see that his mother had her mouth covered with her hands and Martin looked crossed. As he stepped closer he realized that there was powdered sugar on the floor. He gulped, wondering what exactly Oliver had done in the kitchen.

"Why would you do this?!" Luella shrieked in a rage. She stepped aside to show the evidence. All of his mother's pies were splattered and tossed around the entire kitchen. The berry tart filling was covering the walls which glistened in the morning sun. Gene's eyes became the size of saucers, which did not miss the scrutinizing glance Martin sent over in his direction.

"I-I didn't do it!" Gene stated fearfully. Luella's hands fumbled around to try and dust off the sugar from her antique decorations. She shook her head, gritting her teeth.

"It's one thing to do it, but to not confess to it?" Luella shook her head and her scowl deepened. "You're grounded, and you will clean this mess up!"

"But I didn't do it! Noll did it!" Eugene pleaded only to fall on deaf ears. Martin's eyes did not lift from the confused midnight orbs his oldest son possessed.

"Why would Noll do something like this?! He minds his own business and doesn't play practical jokes," Luella refuted. Gene's fists clenched and his head lowered, devastatingly. Just because his reputation as a joking prankster it did not mean he was responsible for every catastrophe.

"You can clean this up right now, Mister. Then when you're done, you can stay in the living room for the rest of the evening." The authority was seizing the air around Eugene. She handed him the cleaning utensils which he accepted in a limp-like manner.

"I didn't do it..." Gene mumbled.

"Enough, I don't want to hear another word," Luella replied and walked out of the kitchen. Eugene sighed and began to clean the mess. Martin watched from overhead; thinking.

"Stupid Noll... what did I do to him?" Gene bit his lip. Life was not fair. His parents saw Oliver as an angel, but in Eugene's mind, Noll was a devil in disguise. He loved Oliver dearly, but sometimes he wondered if his brother could become a murderer in the future. He was far more devious than Eugene when he tried.

. . .

Meanwhile, Noll slithered out of bed with a victorious smirk as he approached his desk. Sitting down and opening the book he was still reading, he shook his head. He found himself chuckling, an action he rarely did, but if he must say, his work was flawless. As he heard his mother's stern tone, he laughed once more.

"Serves him right, that annoying snoring idiot." Oliver idly flipped to the next page in his book.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a Part two for this! I'm working on it as I type this! Thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites!<strong>

**If there are any ideas you guys have for future chapters, let me know! I'm always in need of inspiration.**

**First Published: 1/14/15**


	3. File 02: The Bittersweet Counterattack

**File 02: The Bittersweet Counterattack**

_**File Summary: **Gene cannot let what his brother did to him slide. It's time for the counterattack!_

_**Age: 12**_

**Dialogue Key:**

_Italics -_Telepathic thoughts

_"Italics" -_Non-telepathic thoughts

* * *

><p>Martin stood in the kitchen for a moment in deep thought. His index finger was over his lips as he glanced at the mess and then back at Eugene.<p>

"You couldn't have done this," Martin replied. Eugene, who already began to sweep up the sugar and pie bits turned around with surprise.

"You believe me, Dad?" Eugene beamed, ceasing his cleaning momentarily.

"You're not that cruel as to ruin your mother's hard work," Even as he said that, he wondered if Oliver was capable of such an action. Sometimes he did not know the capabilities of his youngest son, who seemed to be calm and composed on the outside.

"I don't know why, but Noll did it!" Gene became defensive. He had to clear the doubt his father had, and if there was one way he could prove it, it would be through his convincing words.

"Noll must have been irritated at me for something to do this!" Gene's voice raised in volume,"But what did I do to him to make him ruin Mum's hard work?" He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Martin sighed and tasseled Eugene's hair. Gene embraced his father's warm gesture with a smile before resuming his unfair punishment.

"I'm conflicted, but I feel that I should believe you." Mr. Davis began. After all, a gut feeling should always be followed, even if it seems a bit ridiculous. Gene nodded earnestly.

"Then why am I the one getting punished? Noll did it! He should be down here humiliating himself by cleaning the mess _he_ made!" Gene grumbled. It was not fair at all! Even if his father believed him, he would still be the one cleaning.

"Maybe so, but why don't we make him do something about that?" Gene had to double take at what his father said. He quirked an eyebrow and his lips parted ever so slightly.

"What do you have in mind, Dad?"

. . .

"Noll!" Gene said while sprinting up the steps.

Unbeknownst to Gene, Oliver's body was slumped over his desk with his head resting on the mahogany wood. He had fallen asleep, far too tired to read his book. Instead, the book was being used as a pillow.

As soon as Gene reached the open bedroom door, he smiled gently.

"You're asleep at lunchtime? Man, you must have used your PK on those pies then," Gene muttered. That explained it all. Oliver was guilty by a landslide, and his sleepy, drooling-on-his-precious-book-self was the evidence. Noll was known to have an abnormal amount of PK potential, which since he did not borrow energy from Gene, he became exhausted.

"I suppose you almost killed yourself just to get me in trouble. Sigh, you go too far." A brief pause. "Never mind then, sweet dreams, idiot scientist." A scheming smile spread and infected Eugene's features. The wicked counterattack was finally commencing.

. . .

"OLIVER!" The masculine bellowing resounded from the entire Davis manor. Oliver jolted awake, his eyes opening in a sort of daze. His hand reached for his forehead, rubbing it to make the headache fade. Groggily lifting himself from his chair, his eyes scanned the clock.

"Four in the afternoon already?" He whispered. "Come to think of it, why hasn't Gene been bothering me?"

"OLIVER!" The voice grew angrier and more volatile. Stepping out of his room, he noticed his mother at the end of the stairs with an unhappy visage. He tried to get an indication as to what he had supposedly done by staring at her movements.

"Your father wants to see you in his office," Luella replied, hands on her hips. She did not look pleased. Noll disregarded her you-are-in-so-much-trouble body language and headed there. He crossed the living room to find a grinning Eugene that was snuggled up in a silky blanket.

_Someone looks too happy when we have a screaming father._

_Aah, but you see, Noll, he's not angry at me, but at you._

_What did I do to make him mad? _

_You'll see..._ A snicker was heard within the recess of Oliver's mind. He frowned and shot the most evil glare at his twin brother who hid under the blankets in fear.

_Please don't kill me! I meant no harm!_

_Guilty. _

_I'm not the guilty one. You are. _

Did his parents listen to the reasoning of his brother? If so, then the world must be falling to pieces and his father is only calling him to restore the balance. Of course, that was not the case. Oliver marched his way into the study, and became appalled by the sight.

"What happened here?" Oliver asked, genuinely shocked. All of the books that were stacked perfectly neatly on the shelves were dispersed across the room. Some had pages flipped through, others were merely stacked sloppily into a pile, while many were just everywhere imaginable. All of his father's paperwork was scattered about too.

"What have you done? You've made a huge mess, Oliver!" Dr. Davis fumed. His arms were crossed and he shook his head disapprovingly. Noll remained calm, although one would point out his twitching fingers.

"Why would I ruin your books?" Crossing his arms, Oliver let out of huff of annoyance. His brother sure did go out of his way to ruin their father's study. Come to think of it, wouldn't this be entirely obvious that Eugene did it? After all, Oliver treasured the books. He would never toss them about so carelessly. Only savages would even consider doing such a horrendous act.

"You're the only one who ever goes in here," Dr. Davis spoke in a calm manner.

"Eugene did this," Oliver stated firmly. Martin shook his head.

"Eugene has been in the living room all day with your mother. There was no way he could have done such a thing," Martin spoke with logical reason. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows and the grip on his arms became immensely tighter. His father was surely not buying his brother's innocence was he?

"It was not me."

"You were the only one not present with the family today. Care to come up with an alibi?"

Oliver had a feeling if he were to explain that he fell asleep, then it would give him out. His father would conclude that he had used his Psychokinesis to move the books. Oliver found himself in a corner he could not escape. He knew he was innocent, but how could he prove it?

"It didn't do it," Oliver restated. Martin slammed his hand onto the desk with such a force that it scared Oliver senseless.

"Don't you lie to me, Oliver Davis! You did it, and you will clean this mess up and go join your brother in the living room. I think we need to have a discussion about your behavior." Martin's authoritative voice commanded. Oliver complied in silence and bent over to pick a book up. The shame and humiliation was evident in the way the boy acted. Martin walked out of the room feeling effectively successful.

He nodded to his oldest son and Gene winked back. Luella's eyes held a sparkle in them as she left for the kitchen, knowing Martin would watch the boys.

Oliver plopped in the seat next to Eugene. He was exhausted from organizing the books, and his perfectionist personality also left him spending more time than necessary on them all. Eugene sat there with a cheeky grin, and Oliver's glare was as cold as a winter storm.

_Since when were you this good at pranks, Gene?_

_I accept your praise!_

_Shut up. Tell Martin you did it!_

_I will do no such thing unless you confess to ruining Mum's pies!_

_No way. _

_Then accept the punishment Dad gave to you!_

_But I didn't do it._

_You're so dense, Noll. _

Their father, Martin, sat across from them with his hands intertwined on his lap. He studied his sons as if he knew they were arguing. Once the two seemingly stopped their staring contest of imminent death, he sighed.

"Your behavior has been questionable today, boys," Martin began. Eugene seemed unaffected, but Oliver stiffened. Regardless if he seemed to have no emotions, being in trouble and having to listen to lectures was torture for him.

"What made you do what you two did today?" Martin asked and was willing to hear the two out.

Eugene was the first to speak. "I didn't mess with Mum's pie. I'm being framed."

"So am I! Why would I create a gigantic mess in your study, Dad?! Gene did it!" Oliver cried out.

"I didn't do it, Noll!" Gene refuted.

"Did too!"

"Did not! Besides, you ruined Mum's pies! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Eugene countered. Perhaps the guilt trip would be effective against his brother. However, it proved to be litle of use.

"Why would I even do that?" Noll asked.

"To get back at me!" Eugene stood up and flung his hands in the air.

"For what?" Oliver asked, playing dumb.

"I don't know! Did I go too far with the chess joke or something?! I'm sorry if I ticked you off! I didn't mean to make you that upset!" A hasty apology was made from Eugene and his hands lowered to his side. Oliver's eyes softened momentarily before he crossed his arms, crossed his legs, and looked away from his idiot of a brother.

"You snored on purpose yesterday," Noll whispered in an almost inaudible voice. Defeat was heavy and Martin seemed surprised.

"All of this because I played a joke on you yesterday morning?" Eugene asked with heavy confusion. His voice became tender and he stepped closer to his younger brother. Noll did not answer him back, but bit his lip instead.

"Noll, if you were that bothered, you could have framed me for something else... but you destroyed Mum's hard work. Just imagine how she feels," Gene pressed on. Noll remained impassive, but on the inside he was torn.

_I'm sorry. _

_Hey, I'm sorry too. I had Dad help me set you up. He knew I was innocent._

_He did? _

_Yeah. I was shocked too! But, I think we owe Mum an apology... Even if I didn't do it, I could have helped her rebake the pies anyway. _

_Yeah, you could have._

_So could you! _

_You're right. _

_Sometimes, Noll... even if you're an idiotic scientist, at least you can see the fault in your stars._

_What is that supposed to mean? _

_Just from a book I read._

_You're becoming cliche. _

_Your personality is cliche, you prideful idiot._

_Touche, dear Eugene. _A smirk formed on Oliver's face. Eugene chuckled at the remark.

_Anyway, let's confess, okay?_

_Okay._

Eugene produced a gentle smile towards his brother, who returned it briefly. The two faced their father and lowered their heads.

"May we speak to mother?" Gene asked very quietly. Martin's lips twitched into a smile full of pride.

"You may."

The twins scurried off into the kitchen, only to find their mother missing from view. Eugene looked to the right, and Oliver to the left.

"Where could she have gone?" There were no exits from the kitchen, or anywhere she could feasibly hide. Both boys tilted their heads in confusion.

"Mum?" Gene asked with uncertainty.

Did she jump out of the window?

Why would Luella do that?

Mum, Noll... you should call her Mum.

Whatever. Either way, she has to be here. She couldn't have left without us knowing.

But she's not here.

The boys tip-toed to the center of the room and attempted to check every nook and crannie of the area, but that was when their faces met cool, sticky, darkness. Eugene shrieked and Oliver found himself trying to smack the strange substance off his face. He felt an arm. A woman's laughter was heard, and once Oliver scraped the substance from his eyes, he felt his cheeks heat up.

Right there, was his mother Luella, with pie pans filled with whipped cream. She had thrown them right in their faces. Oliver's eyes darkened and his fists clenched.

"M-Mum!" Gene shouted. The cream that was being removed from his face was now all over his hands and arms. Oliver could feel the humiliation radiating from Gene, and internally he felt vulnerable.

"Oh no, boys...It wasn't _me._ It was your father," She giggled and her twins stared at her dumbfounded. Were they just played by their own mother?

_I'm outraged._

_I agree, idiot scientist. I never thought Mum would stoop so low. _

That day, the boys learned that their Mother always had the last laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites!<strong>

**Part Two is now concluded! I have a few ideas for next chapters, but if any of you have any, feel free to send them through PM or review! **

**First Published: 1/15/15**


	4. File 03:A Pseudo-Medium's Modus Operandi

**File 03: A Psuedo-Medium's Modus Operandi**

**Age: 9**

**File Summary: **_An old house haunts Eugene's inner conscience. What lies beyond the deteriorating portal of the unknown?_

**Dialogue Key:**

_"Italics_" - Alternate language

_Italics_ - Telepathic thoughts

**"Bold"**- Spirit/Demon language

* * *

><p>It had been a full year since Oliver and Eugene found their home with the Davis's. Within a year, Eugene took up calling their adoptive parents, "Mum" and "Dad". Oliver used the terms, but there was a lack of affection built in between them.<p>

It was a beautiful day and Luella thought that the boys would benefit greatly with some fresh air. Eugene was chipper and exceptionally pleased to explore the vast outdoors. He was even more happy with being able to tug at Oliver's hand around the park they were visiting. Oliver, although he was troubled outwardly, felt content by his brother's side.

"Oohs" and "aahs" were heard from Gene's mouth as he looked off into the distance. The scenery was so lovely in the Spring. The crisp air was even capable of putting Oliver in an improved mood.

_"You see that, Noll?"_ Gene whispered in Japanese. Eugene pointed his finger forward, and Noll's eyes followed it. There, over all the trees was a humongous house. One would even describe it as a mansion. It looked hazy in the distance, but as Oliver squinted his eyes to see it in clarity, he froze. The building looked deteriorated, as if it were awaiting a demolition.

Gene's expression became somber. Noll tilted his head questionably.

"Gene?"

"I feel something... something bad," He mumbled. Oliver reached for his brother's hand, but Gene pulled away. A gust of wind blew past the two boys, forcefully ripping the blossoms off their mother tree. Oliver shivered slightly, his gaze following the wind patterns that led to the abandoned house.

"Dummy, don't worry about it," Oliver spoke dryly. He felt something off, but he was not about to spook his brother any more than he already was. He grabbed Eugene's hand and dragged him away.

"But Noll, something bad is over there..."

"Let it go, Gene."

. . .

"How was your day today boys?" Luella asked as she drove home. The boys sat in the back expressionless. She would not have been able to tell them apart if she did not know their distinct dressing styles. Eugene dressed as a kid his age while Oliver was always sporting mature clothing. She had only adopted the boys a year ago, and so far she had learned very little about them.

The two boys whispered something to themselves. Luella eyed them from the front-view window and could not decipher their speedy foreign tongue. A habit her children had acquired in the orphanage to keep their secrets.

The mysterious language they spoke to each other, which Lin corrected her as being Japanese. The soon-to-be 19 year old, Lin Koujo seemed wary of the children the moment he placed his eyes on them. Luella could only ponder why, but Martin informed her that Lin would need some time to adjust to the fact that their adopted sons were Japanese. As a mother's instinct, she kept her children away from Lin, but she had a hopeful feeling that the three would get along someday.

"Boys, aren't you going to talk to me? Eugene, how was your day?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Eugene, who sounded more like Oliver, replied in mild distraught. Did something happen to her boys? Eugene was usually happy and smiling, always telling her the amazing discoveries that his new-to-the-world eyes would see.

"Did some kids pick on you?" She asked worriedly. She noticed that Eugene shook his head, but his eyes seemed saddened. Oliver's gaze was locked on the outside window, too distracted to have a part in their conversation.

"No." Eugene looked like he wanted to say more, however...

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Luella's cell-phone sputtered out with a classic ringtone. She glanced at it to see who was calling: Martin. She picked it up and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Luella, dear? Where are you?" Martin asked.

"On the way home, why?"

"I trust that you are close then?"

"I am about five minutes away," Luella replied. She was curious as to where he was going with the conversation. Did he need something? Was he hurt? He did not sound injured.

"You know that case not too far from our own home? I was wondering if you could bring the files I forgot to pick up this morning. It seems I left them on the table in the kitchen." Martin sounded a bit embarrassed that he had forgotten the documents for the case he was assigned to. Luella blinked before a small smile enveloped her features.

"Of course, dear. I'll bring them to you," Luella said cheerfully. Genuine _I love yous _were said in a sweet and soft tone. Martin hung up and Luella pulled into the driveway. Her head turned around to see her boys, of which were still looking quite distressed.

"You father needs me to pick something up. Would you two like to join me?" She asked gently, trying to rouse an emotion from either of them that was positive. Gene nodded, but his eyes never met hers. Noll did not seem to object, so she decided he was willing.

"I'll be right back and we'll go," Luella said and entered their home briefly.

_Are you still upset about that house?_

_It doesn't feel right, Noll! Something is completely wrong there, I can feel it!_

_It does not concern you. If you're that worried, tell Martin about it._

_You think he would believe me? By the way, it's Dad._

_Whatever, and I'm sure he wouldn't dismiss your thoughts about it. Maybe it's just unsettling to see?_

_Maybe. _

Noll's hand found its way on Gene's shoulder.

"You're making Mum worry, Gene. Cheer up." His younger brother whispered and put off a small, sincere smile. Gene's mouth twitched upward and he rubbed his eyes. It was not like he was crying, but they stung from soon-to-be-tears.

"Alright." A gorgeous smile erupted from the troubled boy's heart.

. . .

Luella pulled up against a curb in the street where her husband was working on a case. She stepped outside of the vehicle and Marin rushed over to her. The twins opened the car doors and stepped outside onto the concrete driveway.

Fear lurched inside Eugene's chest when he looked up at the place where his father was conducting research. Oliver's gaze followed.

They were at the house that Eugene felt so uneasy about.

The windows were cracked, jagged pieces missing from the perfect square frames. Vines of weeds were ensnaring the house in a death grip, as if it were sucking the life from the building. The wooden front doors had chipped paint which exposed the rotting wood frames. The brick structure that supported the house was crumbling, blocks strewn all across the untamed yard. It was a wonder why the house was not demolished sooner.

_What an ironic twist of events._

_Now is not the time for your dry humor, Noll. _

Oliver flinched from the brutal words that sounded in his mind. Eugene was clearly very upset about this place. Oliver sighed and fidgeted with his sweater vest.

"Oh thank you so much dear!" He chuckled with a rosy blush on his cheeks. She stared at her husband incredulously. Was he really blushing?

"You see, the client who called us here also hired other people of expertise." Now it made sense. He was embarrassed because there were others around. As if on cue, three men and one woman walked out from the house.

"Oh, Dr. Davis, who do we have here?" A spunky man in his late twenties asked. He had dark brown hair and eyes that were coal gray. Dr. Davis chuckled as he stepped aside to reveal Luella.

"This is my wife, Luella," He introduced. However, the man's eyes directed to the location of the awe-struck twins. Meanwhile, he held out his hand for Luella and gave a distracted smile.

"Pleasure, Mrs. Davis, I'm Thomas Everett." She shook his hand with a condescending glance over at her husband. Mr. Everett kept his glance at the two mirror images that were staring up at the house.

"And who might they be?" Mr. Everett asked in a gentle manner.

"Those are our boys, Eugene and Oliver," Luella explained. The twins walked over, an uneasy Eugene and a perplexed Oliver. The midnight blue eyes of the twins stared gawkily at the man, who appeared nervous.

"What business do you have here?" Oliver spoke rashly to the man. Everett's eyes lit up in shock at how blunt the child could be. A small, slightly irritated smirk formed on his face.

"Oliver Davis, watch your tone!" Luella exclaimed as she shook her head in disapproval.

"It's alright, Mrs. Davis! Children are children." A small snicker came from his mouth. "Well you see, kid... I'm a medium and I was brought here to communicate with the spirits in this house," Everett answered.

"You should be careful around here... I can get rid of the spirits, but you never know. Your Father understands just how terrifying they can be," Everett laughed. Oliver's blood boiled and Eugene found himself shivering with the sudden change of atmospheric temperature. When his younger brother was upset the air around him became a mist of chilly doom.

Oliver smiled in such a sarcastic manner that Eugene was flabbergasted. Sure, Oliver loathed people who treated him like a weak child, but this was a stranger... A stranger working with their father. Oliver did need to have some respect, or learn how to deal with people. Eugene supposed it was all up to him to teach his brother such an valuable lesson.

"If you doubt your abilities to drive the spirits out then maybe you are not fit for the job?" The same ridiculous smile was now on Eugene's face as his brother spat out to the man. Mr. Everett scowled at the boy before returning his attention to their parents.

"Oliver! Please have respect for him!" Luella shouted and Martin sighed. Truth be told, Martin was proud of his boy's behavior, because the so-called medium was getting on his nerves.

_What are you doing?! You're hurting Father's image!_

_He's a fraud. _

_How can you tell?_

_He's too casual about it._

_So? _

_So? Are you doubting my judgement?_

_Not at all, Noll. But hey, he could be real!_

_He's not._

_If you say so, idiot._

_. . ._

"I think it's about time we try to connect with the spirit, don't you think?" Mr. Everett suggested with a cheeky smile. The adults around him looked suspiciously at him. Did he really just ask what they think he did? He must not know what being a paranormal investigator really entails.

_Oh! I think I see what you mean now. _

_Do you, idiot brother? _

_Noll, shut up! You get onto me even when I side with you!_

_I think by now you should realize how fun it is to torment you._

_You sadist. _

Eugene crossed his arms and looked away from his brother. Oliver sighed, and continued to listen in on the adult's conversation in interest. Mr. Everett glanced at the group of people with a nervous chuckle.

"It's broad daylight... we would have to have a dark room since spirits have such distaste for the light. Not to mention we have only been here for a few hours..." Martin replied and his eyes scanned the file folders.

"Ghosts tend to shy away from new visitors in the first twenty-four hours. You should know that, Thomas." A woman replied who wore humongous spectacles and wispy gray hair. Her emerald eyes held a sparkle of mischief and wonder. She was quite old, but seemed to be youthful.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, right Miss Rose?" Mr. Everett continued. His hands lifted to stretch his muscles, and the crowd was not amused by his suggestions. Eugene chuckled and Oliver found himself trying to twitch away a grin.

"Based on the information so far, that would only be a waste of time, Mr. Everett," Martin quipped.

"An investigation takes patience," Luella replied, raising her index finger in an all-knowing manner. Mr. Everett lowers his head in defeat. The adults continued their ramblings about the investigation in earnest diligence.

_Hey, Noll..._

_What, Gene?_

_You want to check out the house and see if it's what they say?_

_And if the house falls apart while we're inside?_

_Take risks! Besides, when will we have another opportunity to see? Mum will take us home soon and the chances of returning here are slim. _

_You're still worried about that bad feeling right? Why would you want to go in?_

_Something's calling me in there. Dreadful, but I feel like we need to go and see. It won't take long either! Just a quick look!_

_You doubted me earlier. _

_But you can be the mature-younger brother and trust in me!_

_I don't trust. Especially not you. _

_Aw, c'mon! Please, Noll? _

_...No._

_Pretty please? I'll do your homework for a week!_

Oliver sighed. Gene's offer was quite tempting and he could spend that time reading up on Parapsychology.

_Fine. _

_Thank you, Nolly!_

Eugene smiled brightly at his annoyed brother. If there was one thing Eugene was extremely successful at, it was persuading Oliver. A feat that no ordinary human could manage. The two boys, while glancing at the chattering group of paranormal investigators (and in Oliver's mind, one fraudulent medium) sneaked over to the front door of the house. Creaking it slowly, Oliver held it open so Eugene could slip in and then the former would enter as well.

Shutting the door very gently, the two boys stared at the interior. There were cracks and chipped paint on the walls and scattered furniture sprawled across the room. There was a grand staircase placed in the center of the room that led to the second floor. Dust particles and clumps could be seen on the objects in the room, and the air was musty.

Eugene moved his head from side to side, absorbing the scenery with a small gulp. The place was creepy for sure and send chills down both the twin's spines.

"It looks pretty desolate and spooky, doesn't it?" Noll did not reply to his brother, but nodded. It seemed that the house had been abandoned for quite some time. Why would anyone leave this house, this house located in a populated suburban area, so wrecked?

"I wonder what happened here... It feels so strange," Gene muttered. His heart pounded deep inside his chest. His navy blue eyes blinked away the floating dust, but the sickening feeling in his stomach would not cease. He was paranoid and Noll would call him out on it soon.

_**Clash!**_

A clatter was heard from up the stairs in the spacious deteriorating house. The twins' eyes snapped wide and their bodies were frozen in place. Noll's hand twitched over to Gene's, and he kept his fearful eyes trained on the stairs. Boxes tumbled down at an unusually speedy rate and stopped once they reached the end of the stairs. Unbearable silence soon filled the room; its potent lack of life giving the boys the creeps.

"I think we should go," Noll whispered with an uneasy feeling. Gene walked backwards towards the door, cautiously and slow. He turned around slowly and pulled on the doorknob.

"U-Uh, Noll... It... it.. the door won't open."

* * *

><p><strong>Part One of File 03 is completed! I hope you enjoy! I'm not sure how long this file will be because it really depends on a good stopping place. <strong>

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites! **

**If you have ideas for future parts for this story, leave a PM or Review! I'd be happy to take ideas into consideration! (Especially horror plots. I'm not very great at brainstorming gore.) **

**Until next time!**

**First Published: 1/17/15**


	5. File 03: Inescapable Terror

**Hey! I decided to retitle this: **_**Of Juiceboxes and Books.**_** I struggled with a title, but my cover art got me thinking! Enjoy this chapter!**

**File 03: Inescapable Terror**

**Age: 9**

**File Summary: **_Lost and found, how do we handle new acquaintances? _

**Dialogue Key:**

_"Italics"_ - Alternate language

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

**"Bold"- **Spirit/Demon language

_**"Bold and Italics"**_ - Possession of a foreign tongue.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean it won't open?" Oliver asked in annoyance. Eugene tugged at the door with such force, but it was no use. The door refused to open. Oliver rushed to his brother's side, attempting to pry open the door with brute force and even with them together, the door still would not budge.<p>

"Mum! Dad!" Eugene shouted and he began to slam his fists onto the door. It was of no use and from what the boy could see, his parents were still nonchalantly conversing with the other investigators.

_Some paranormal weirdos.. They can't even pay attention to us wandering in here by ourselves._

_You say that like you want them to hound us all day._

_Well, no... You know what I meant, Noll!_

Oliver scanned the room for something he could use to knock the door down with. Even windows would be plausible to escape out of. His eyes became saucers and he tapped Eugene's shoulder.

"Weren't the windows busted?" Oliver asked, and when Eugene looked over at one of the supposedly shattered glass exits, he froze.

"Y-Yeah... I remember that one especially! There was glass missing! Why is it fixed now?!" Gene's body shivered in fright. His voice came out clipped and encompassed in terror. Oliver gripped his brother's shoulders so sternly that the boy's mental breakdown paused.

"Look, that's not the problem. Thanks to you, we're stuck in here. We need to find some way out... and flipping out about the windows is only wasting time," Oliver spat. Eugene's head slumped over, tears solemnly falling from his eye. Scowling, Oliver shook his brother, who now appeared to be limp.

"Gene? Gene, are you alrigh-"

**"There is no escape."** Gene's lips spoke. His head lifted and his eyes were glazed over almost as if they were touched by lackluster crystal. Oliver stared into those eyes in curiosity, his hands slipping from his brother's shoulders.

"Gene? Snap out of it. Now's not the time for your silly paranormal games." Oliver warned. His brother's posture was lacking, and those hollow eyes haunted Oliver's very being. He stepped back, giving enough space between the two.

**"There is no escape from this eternal hell," **Gene mused, his head lifting ever so slightly with an eerie smile. A dark laughter filled the room, but Eugene's body remained still. Those terrific eyes with their life purged from them. The infamy of terror was looking amicably at the ceiling.

"Eugene, I mean it. Stop it." Oliver shouted. His fists were balled up into tight fists; his adrenaline was pulsating through his veins. His brother's head twitched to face Noll's. However, at the sight of his brother, Eugene's pupils dilated and his eyelids crashed together gently.

"Gene?!" His brother's body was cascading down to the floor, but thankfully Oliver caught him and slid down to the wooden planks with his brother in his arms. Eugene nestled himself into his brother's embrace, seizing all the warmth his twin could muster.

"Noll...It's so cold."

"Are you okay?"

"I feel sick."

"You are sick."

"Noll, that's not the point."

Oliver's concern dwindled and was replaced with irritation.

"You mind explaining what happened?" Oliver inquired. Eugene's weary eyes locked into his and he grinned weakly. Tears filled the boy's beautiful blue eyes and they fell when he blinked.

" I heard this strange voice... a woman? She sounded very upset," Eugene muttered, his description scattered. "She kept talking about wanting to leave... and then everything went black and..."

"You were possessed." Eugene's ears perked up.

"But I didn't know I was," Eugene whispered. Eugene was capable of channeling the spirits in haunted areas. When they were in the orphanage, he typically heard voices entering his subconscious that were not Noll.

"You idiot medium... anyone can be possessed whether they're aware or not." Oliver mumbled. Eugene pushed his brother away and crossed his arms.

"Who made you a genius about spirits?" Eugene asked sarcastically with a sniffle.

"I did."

"You're full of yourself." They both rolled their eyes. That was typical of the two.

The door opened from behind them and the twins felt a breeze of fresh air blow inside.

"Boys?"

. . .

"I have no doubt that this case will be done by today," Everett stated. He sneered at Miss Rose who rolled her eyes.

"There is no telling how quick a case is," The gray haired woman spoke in distaste.

"You must not know my ability to drive them out!" The confident Thomas Everett boasted proudly.

"What ability? Your dirty faucet of a mouth?" Miss Rose jeered.

"Why you!"

"Calm down guys," Martin piped in with a good-natured smile. Luella turned around and headed over to the car when she felt something was off.

"Martin, have you seen our boys?" Luella asked as she approached the vehicle. Her husband glanced around the neighborhood before shaking his head.

"I haven't dear. You don't suppose they found some kids around here, do you?" Concern etched its way onto her face.

"You know Oliver wouldn't go with anyone. He hates socializing," She murmured. She checked the car and the perimeter around the house.

"Oliver? Eugene?" She called out. Martin began investigating the place when it dawned on him.

"Luella, you don't think the boys went inside, do you?" Knowing either of them, and mostly Eugene, they probably became curious. They must have stumbled inside and were investigating themselves. Martin furrowed his brow and dusted himself off.

"You think they did?" Luella's focus was drawn to the door. She had looked through the broken glass when she searched, but she did not see them. Did they wander deep inside the house? Worry filled Luella's gut and she dashed over to the old house's door. Martin gripped the door and opened it with ease.

Luella's eyes watered as she stood there with a bit of fear. There, surely enough, with their backs turned away was the twins. Eugene was resting against his brother's torso, and Oliver seemingly still.

"Boys?"

Oliver's head snapped around and stared in mild surprise. Eugene's head lifted and peeked from his brother's shoulder.

"Mum?" Eugene called out softly. A smile gracing his features and she rushed over to them, Martin in tow.

"Honey, you look pale," she directed towards the older twin. She put her hand on Eugene's forehead, and Martin approached cautiously. Eugene's eyes seemed heavy and he yawned as inconspicuously as he could.

"I'm just tired, Mum. Don't worry," Eugene sighed softly. Oliver took his mother's distracted attention to slip away from his brother. Once he was onto his feet, he met the cold eyes of his adopted father.

"What were you two thinking?" Hushed, but filled with imposing worry. Oliver's expression did not change and he looked up to the man. Oliver was not about to be spooked by his father, who seemed less angry, but more concerned. He wanted answers.

"We decided to check this place out and the doors wouldn't open when we tried to leave. Gene was possessed not too long ago." Oliver said indignantly. Martin's eyes looked over to the twin who was being cradled by his mother. He looked so sleepy, but that was not what bothered him so.

"He was possessed... by what?" Martin asked with his breath. Oliver's passive face was the only answer he would receive from the younger twin.

"We should get out of here," Oliver gruffly said and he walked out. Eugene, who Martin scooped up into his arms carried him outside. Eugene, who was still facing the house as they walked out frowned.

_"Funny, the window's missing glass again."_

_. . ._

Once out, the other investigators stared at the family in distraught. Thomas Everett, and Miss Rose seemed to sigh a bit in relief.

"Oh thank goodness! You found them," Miss Rose exclaimed. Her hand patted her heart and she smiled brightly.

"Why, whatever happened?" A "worried" Thomas Everett asked. He rushed over to Martin and looked at the exhausted boy. Oliver crossed his arms and tapped his forearm impatiently.

"It does not concern you." Oliver muttered. Mr. Everett furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the boy. The adults were to busy fussing over Eugene to really reprimand Oliver for his harsh words. Oliver did shoot the man one of his darkest most potent glares.

"The boys claim that Eugene was possessed."

"Possessed? By what?" Mr. Everett exclaimed. He did his best to feign shock, but Oliver was not convinced.

"The boys said a spirit possessed him." Martin confessed.

"Wow, then this means we can definitely do a seance now," Everett remarked. The couple exchanged worried looks, and a hint of curiosity. Everett did not appear too concerned with the details, but rather his job. It could be taken admirable, but Oliver was once again, not convinced.

"You sure he wasn't imagining it? You know how kids are," Miss Rose interjected him.

Martin and Luella's eyes lowered to the ground. Luella firmly pressed her oldest child close to her bosom.

"They're adept to the paranormal spectrum." Martin spoke. The adults' expressions remained the same, but the parent's seemed a bit troubled in discussing it. Martin decided to leave the conversation as it was and snatch his case file from the hood of the vehicle.

"Oliver, come here for a minute," Martin motioned for his boy. The dark haired boy walked over to the side of the car. Martin's eyes were not on him, but he was preparing to write.

"Do you remember what Eugene said when he was possessed?" Oliver's brow furrowed for a moment before he closed his eyes.

"He said something around the words of, there is no escape." Oliver did his best to recall what had happened moments ago.

"He looked up at the ceiling as he said it. He claimed it was a woman's voice calling out to him," Oliver finished, summarizing the brief minute his brother had been under the possession of a deceased person. Martin quickly wrote in ink what his son had said. Once finished, he faced the others.

"I see. If that's the case, then maybe the spirit is only seeking escape from its prison. A residual haunting perhaps? Or could it be something more... possibly aggressive."

"Well, if the spirit wasted no time in communicating with those kids, then we should do our best to get rid of it," Everett replied. A smirk spread across his face.

"But don't you worry, I can drive it out with my _soothing _words." Miss Rose glared at him in fury.

"Mr. Everett! Now is not the time for your jokes! If this is as serious as the Davis's believe, then you shouldn't be so casual about it!"

Luella turned towards Martin; Eugene was now sleeping in her arms.

"Shall I take the kids home?" Martin nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I wouldn't want whatever is out there pester Eugene any further," As he spoke he ruffled his snoozing son's head. Oliver walked over to his mother and they left in the car.

. . .

Eugene was vibrant after he had dinner, which was a relief to Luella, but a nuisance to Oliver.

"Hey Noll! Noll!" He chanted at his brother who was reading his book.

"Leave me alone, Gene."

"But Noll! I want to play," Eugene pleaded.

"Go play by yourself."

"But its not fun building a Popsicle stick village by myself!" A huff. Another page flipped.

"That's not even playing. That's building."

"It's your way of saying you're not fun!"

"I'm reading."

"And I want you to help me build a castle!"

"No."

"But Noll!"

"No."

Eugene was about to utter another plead when he froze up. His eyes widened and the light in them faded away within the midnight blue. His irises contracted and his jaw trembled. Surprised by the silence, Oliver looked at his brother. His own face became a bit anxious.

"Gene?" He waved his hand in front of his brother. No reaction.

_Gene?_

No reply.

"**N-No let me g-" **Oliver quirked an eyebrow. His expression became a bit shocked.

"You're not seeing a vision are you?" Gene did not answer him, but instead continued speaking in fear.

**"Please... don't..."**

"Gene!" Oliver shouted at the top of his lungs. His brother's eyes returned to normal and he closed his eyes tiredly. When his dark blue eyes reopened, he began to cry.

"I was... she was... she was murdered, Noll."

Luella ran right into the boy's room and she knelt next to Gene. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, he cried out.

Oliver sat in his chair with the strangest expression. They were no where near the site of the strange house, yet Eugene was having a vision of her death. Oliver bit his lip and shook in a rage of solitude. How could he have been so stupid to fall prey to Eugene's pleas? He knew better than to go inside that house, but they did it anyway! Now Eugene's seeing things he should not have to see.

There was one thing the two twins knew. Going inside that house was a huge mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 of File 03! I hope you have enjoyed! <strong>

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites!**

**If you have any ideas for an upcoming File idea, let me know! I have plenty of ideas, but it never hurts to see what others think!**

**Until next time!**

**First Published: 1/20/15**


	6. File 03: The Seance of Fright

**File 03: The Seance of Fright**

**Age: 9**

**File Summary: **_Through the eyes of the tormented lies all the truth. Will the truth be enough to prevail the depths of darkness?_

**Dialogue Key:**

_"Italics"_ - Alternate language

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

**"Bold"- **Spirit/Demon language

* * *

><p><em>Blood. Blood splattered all over the walls. Blood everywhere. The iron smell traveled through Eugene's lungs and made him cough. Where was he? What happened here?<em>

_His vision appeared hazed, but once he moved his head over to the bright light which was a door, he felt as if he was being watched. _

_However, he was not the one moving, but rather someone else. The feeling was always strange when he entered into the final moments of the departed souls. It was an emotion of fear, of disorientation. What if this was not a vision? Thankfully, he could always tell when he noticed the green edges of his vision which indicated death._

_It always crushed his heart when he saw that terrible color. Another life lost, another's demise for him to witness. _

_The feeling of being watched continued. He realized that the body he was peering out of was slowly stepping towards an elegant window. Gene, realizing that the action was not going to happen yet, decided to figure out where he was. This was not his own home, but rather the house they visited earlier in the day. If one removed the blood from the equation, the house held a very pristine sense of pride. It was luxurious in essence. The walls were embroidered with fancy etchings, and from what Eugene could tell, he was inside a bedroom._

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

_Eugene heard the woman's heart, or quite possibly his own as footsteps were approaching the door. He could feel the woman's breath being held. He noted how her fingers speedily tried to open the window._

_"If she jumps out, she'll surely die," Eugene thought, feeling an overwhelmingly tight pain in his chest. She was desperate, desperate to not fall victim to the perpetrator. _

_"Damnit!" She whispered in a hushed voice. The window would not budge. _

_"There you are, Madeline," a husky voice, tainted with the liquor of evil spoke. He was quite an old man, the wrinkles were a testament to this fact. His expression was demeaning, a mocking smile on his face and eyes filled with blood lust. Crimson liquid was splattered all over his shirt. It was fresh. _

_I have to escape! I don't want to die!_

_Eugene's lips parted slightly. He felt terror in this body he was watching from. He could sense her backing up once more, and the man approached in a lazy stride. A knife was in his right hand, drenched in a film of blood._

_**Plip. Plip. Plip. **_

_The blood dripped during an uncomfortable silence. Eyes of a murderer met the eyes of a fearful soul. _

_"Now, why don't you behave and we'll have a little fun," the man chuckled. His knife was raised slightly. The shimmery red blood on the tainted knife continued to drip. His eyes held a vindictive gleam, a killing intent. _

_"Y-You! You killed them didn't you?! W-Why would you do this, Roland! You..." She screamed in a panicked frenzy. Roland was his name? The man stared at her dumbstruck. A devilish smile soon reappeared._

_"Now, now, love... You should watch your tongue or you might lose it," the blade was now the focus of the woman. Eugene cringed as the blood droplets never seemed to cease. _

_"Please! I don't want to die!" The woman screamed. The eyes of Roland snapped wide and viciously. Terror flooded Eugene's heart. Roland screamed at the top of his lungs and charged after the woman. Shrill screaming enveloped the room in a thick veil. _

_Roland had the woman by her hair. Eugene could only see the ceiling from the angle, but the pressure on his scalp was unbearable. _

**_Gene?_**

_Was Noll trying to contact him? Gene tried to reply, but the pain was too much to bear._

_"N-No let me g-" She screamed as the blade slid across her throat like ice. Cold. Eugene writhed in pain as the woman's adrenaline kicked in and she tried to break free. Success! She stumbled out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and darted into the living room. She froze as she stared at the dead bodies of her loved ones._

_Eugene's eyes then saw the front door. It was blockaded with the furniture that adorned the room. She looked for an exit, and saw the windows as a ticket. The second time was the charm, right? _

_She grabbed a small wooden object from the floor and hurled it at the window. Unfortunately, her aim hit the window frame. She grabbed another object and charged after the window. However, in mid-step she realized she could not move. Eugene's own eyes widened. What stopped her from moving? _

_She had been caught. She was so close to the window._

_"Stay still Madeline! You're not being very courteous to me!" He bellowed and yanked her hair with brute force. She screamed and sobbed. The locket on her neck snapped and fell against the floor. It rolled over towards the floor by the window she tried to escape from. Her eyes were wide with terror and she continued crying. _

_"Please don't! I don't want to die!" He slammed her against the ground and the woman found that she could not propel herself up. _

_"Tough luck, Madeline. There's no escape," he laughed and the knife pierced her abdomen. She screamed and squirmed, her vision began to blur. Tears were streaming from her eyes._

_"Please... don't." A green explosion was seen from Eugene's perspective. He gasped in shock as he continued to watch the man stab her repeatedly in cold blood._

_Heartless._

_"We will be together, always."_

_The woman was dead, her eyes were devoid of any source of life. There was no escape from this eternal hell._

_**"Gene!" **_

. . .

_So that's what you saw. _

_I'm sorry for sharing it with you, Noll._

_What?_

_You're seeing what I saw... it wasn't pretty to witness._

_Forget about it. We should tell Martin._

_Yeah. Do you think Dad will be home tonight?_

_Probably not he's out on the case. _

_Then we need to warn him! You saw what it did! That malicious man is tormenting her to this day!_

_For the record, you have no evidence that the man is still there. We only know about the girl. She could be reliving her experiences and the man is no longer there._

_Yeah, but I have a feeling he's there!_

_Or you're completely wrong this time. _

_Noll, we need to warn Dad._

_We'll have Luella call him and we'll talk to him. I know what you're thinking, Gene. We're not sneaking out to tell him. It's too late in the night._

_You're scared after all, huh?_

Oliver's glance shifted away from Eugene. The older twin firmly pressed on.

"You are, aren't you?" Oliver did not answer.

"Look, Dad's out there and what if a phone call doesn't reach him? We need to tell him ourselves!"

"Says the one who is being attacked by the spirit."Oliver refuted.

"Is that how it is? Think about Dad!" Eugene clenched his fist and held it outwardly from his chest. He was angered at his brother's lack of understanding.

"Don't you have any idea what might happen if we go back there? We could be killed by that thing!" Oliver turned around and shouted at his brother. Shock replaced Eugene's face and his fist lowered.

"But Dad..."

"You really are stupid!" Oliver yelled. He got up from his seat, shaking in rage. His shoulders slouched and he turned away from his shocked brother. His eyes closed in irritation and his knuckles turned white.

"How can you be so selfish?" Tears pricked Eugene's navy blue orbs. His bottom lip quivered and his fingers moved randomly in nervousness. Oliver was facing the window, but he could see the his tearful brother from the reflection of the glass.

"You don't care about Mum or Dad! You only think of them as Luella and Martin! Dad's out there and he's in danger! We need to tell him what we saw, and if you're too scared then I'll go alone!" Eugene rasped out. He shut his eyes tightly as the tears flowed freely. Oliver did not say another word.

Eugene opened his eyes and he exhaled his held breath in annoyance. He marched out of the room and into the room with his coat. Putting on his jacket and boots, he sneakily opened the door and left the comforts of his house.

He could see the spooky house in the distance as it was bathing in the moonlight. Gene's head tilted upward, tears still in his eyes. Blinking the liquid crystal with his eyelashes, he set out towards his destination. If Oliver did not care about their dad, then he would definitely save him.

. . .

"Shall we conduct the seance?" Mr. Everett asked warily. He seemed quite spooked with the house since it was dark. Miss Rose fumbled with her spectacles and nodded.

"We will begin the seance soon, with your help of course. Do you sense anything, Mr. Everett?" She asked with a firm stare. He seemed to be a bit distracted when he glanced at the windows. Were they not cracked and busted earlier?

"Oh.. uh, sorry about that, Miss Rose," he scratched his head. Her flashlight was steady on his figure. "There are many spirits here. Some strong, some weak," he answered without much thought.

"Is that so?" She questioned, but Thomas decided it was best not to continue the conversation.

A candle was lit in the center of a table placed inside the home. There were enough chairs for the entire group to sit around. Martin's eyes hovered over the flame and an uneasy sensation crossed his chest. Perhaps he was expecting something foul, but he knew better than to brush it off.

Miss Rose sat down in one of the chairs and everyone else followed suit.

"Make sure to turn off any lights that might interfere," Miss Rose instructed.

"Wouldn't it be better if we kept our lights on just in case?" A scared Everett asked. She glared at him and shook her head in a firm no. He sighed and turned off his flashlight. The rest of the group turned off any lights they had on them, including their phones just in case.

"Now, everyone take a deep breath and call out to the spirits, those residing within this house," Miss Rose ordered in a controlled tone. Deep breaths were heard; calming and soothing. One breath, two breaths, three... Miss Rose's eyes closed and the breathing in the room began to sync. Mr. Everett looked a bit frightened and bored, his eyes lazily stayed open.

Another sigh. "To you who dwell this place, use this man to speak your will," Miss Rose commanded. She was implying that the spirit use Mr. Everett to communicate since he was of course a medium and would have the easiest entrance. Silence. The flicker of the candle illuminated the room in an eerie quiet. Martin and the others remained still.

"If you can hear my voice, use your will to speak using this man," Miss Rose once again commanded. The flame flickered and seemed to intensify. Mr. Everett's teeth chattered as he watched. Nothing.

_**Bang!**_

A ruckus was heard from the second floor. Martin looked up and he became concerned. The ceiling was visibly moving, each clatter making it bounce rougher and rougher. The tension in the room became vile and Mr. Everett dove under the table.

"Mr. Everett! Please, the seance!" Miss Rose shouted. He should know better than to interrupt the actions of spirits. Loud noises should not deter him from still trying to communicate with the spirit in the house.

"Forget the seance, you crazy woman! There's something in this house!" He screeched. She stared at him with wide eyes and he covered his head.

_**Bang. Bang.**_

The candle's light grew brighter and stronger. A gust of cold wind blew from the stairs, its chilling touch the indication of an unseen presence. Martin stood up calmly, his attention geared towards the stairs.

The banging paused for a moment. Not another sound was heard. The air was still very chilly, and frost was seen on the windows. Martin kept his eyes leveled with the top of the staircase, his brows knitting together. Something was there, something filled with malice. It was waiting, but waiting for what.

_**Thump. Thump. Thump. **_

The noise changed. It sounded as though there was someone walking towards the stairs. The frequency began to escalate, the thumping rapidly grew louder. Danger. Mr. Everett stood up from the table, his eyes wide with terror. He quivered and could not face anyone.

Louder and louder, the thumping began to sound as though the person up-stairs was running. _**Thump. Thump. Thump. **_Mr. Everett wailed at the top of his lungs and began to dart.

"I can't take it anymore! I confess! I'm a fake! I only came here to make a quick buck! Please don't hurt me, evil spirit!" He ran to the door and furiously tried to open it. No luck. A chuckle arose from behind the frantic man, a chuckle that could not sound like the voice of any ordinary human being.

A shadow the color of nothingness stood at the top of the stairs. In its hand-like appendage, a dagger was there, drenched in crimson liquid.

. . .

Oliver's head found its way onto his forehead. He sighed softly and his feet padded against the wooden planks of his room. He left and went to see if Luella was awake, which to his relief, she was sound asleep. He wondered how she could be snoozing when the twins were just yelling at each other, but he supposed she had a long day.

He returned to his bedroom and sat down at his desk. How could Eugene say that he did not care about his parents? Selfish? Oliver mused over the thoughts for a bit, still absorbing the argument into his mind. The nerve of his brother to say such things.

His brother was an idiot. He was nothing more than a stupid brat. Oliver found himself not even interested in reading his book. He stared numbly at the pages. The words he treasured now seemed foreign. He rested his chin with his hand and glanced at the clock.

11: 15.

It had been twenty minutes since Eugene left. His mind traveled and wondered about his brother. He seemed genuinely angry at him.

Was Eugene right?

He couldn't be, Oliver mused. His brother was too stupid to have a point. Still, he should not have let his brother leave on his own. The night was dangerous, especially for a nine-year-old who is trying to walk into a house filled with peril.

Why would a phone call not satisfy the older twin?

Oliver decided he would go downstairs and see if he could reach his father. He could at least warn Martin that his idiot of a son ran off in the night.

Walking down the stairs carefully, he entered the kitchen where the phone resided against the wall. As he dialed the number, he waited for an answer.

The phone seemed to ring for ages. When he heard the line pick up, he could hear silence.

**"There is no escape..."** the voice cackled out. Oliver's blood ran cold and he shivered. The phone slipped from his hands and he could only hear static.

That was not the voice of a woman who said those words like before.

Eugene was right. He was right all along. That moron was right.

He was heading over to that house by himself. Oliver gritted his teeth and shook his head. He was the stupid one! He let his brother leave and he did not even bother to chase him.

_"How could you be so selfish?"_ His brother was right. Oliver was being selfish about it after all. He was scared and he was worried. Eugene always saw through him, always found a way to rip off his facade and expose his feelings for what they truly were.

His brother was always spot on.

He knew he could only do one thing. He needed to chase after his brother and stop him. His idiot of a brother, who was right, was about to throw himself into the grasp of some evil spirit.

_Gene..._

The mental block between the brothers was firmly in place. Eugene must still be angry at him. Now was not the time for his brother to be pouting. What else was Oliver supposed to do to tell his brother?

Oliver huffed, slipped on his shoes, and hastily ran out the door.

_Gene, you stupid medium. Don't go inside that house._

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 of File 03 is complete! I believe the next chapter is the conclusion. Afterwards, I have a few positive Files to write. I felt that, since they're paranormal kids, they need to have an Unofficial First Case. I'm a fan of horror and fluff, so I hope that I can incorporate bits of both into my story!<strong>

**If you have any ideas for a future file, let me know either by sending it through review, or through PM. **

**Regardless, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites! It means a lot to me to know you guys like it so much! **

**Until next time!**

**First Published: 1/22/15**

**Major Edit: 1/25/15 **


	7. File 03: The Locket of Ruin

**File 03: The Locket of Ruin**

**Age: 9**

**File Summary: **_Locked up in a dream of despair, can anyone put this evil spirit to rest?_

**Dialogue Key: **

_"Italics"_ - Feminine/non-threatening spirit

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

**"Bold"- **Spirit/Demon language

* * *

><p>"It's right there." Gene muttered. Basking in the moonlight, the house looked creepier than usual. Eugene gulped as he stared into the dark punctures of the house; the jagged windows. He searched for his father, but he saw that the house was deserted. Eugene knew better because his father's vehicle was still parked in the street.<p>

"Maybe they're deeper inside..."

Trotting over to the front door, he froze and tried to focus his ears on any noise. Nothing. The crickets chirped in the spring air. Where could his father and company disappear to? Eugene was terrified, but he forced his hand to press front doorknob; ice cold. The midnight orbs that were his eyes bore straight at the wooden door frame.

A nervous sigh came from his lips. His hand grasped the doorknob and he twisted it. Slowly, the door opened. Bone-chilling nothingness greeted him.

"Dad?" Eugene shakily called out. His hand was still firmly pressed on the door. No one answered him.

"Maybe they went somewhere else for the night." At least, he hoped they had. He went to close the front door, but he found himself being pushed in with such a brute force. He shrieked and hit the floor with a thud.

His eyes were in a daze as he stared around the room in fright.

"Please don't hurt me." He cried and he became still. His mind was too occupied with survival that he failed to hear the stampede of worries his brother Noll was shouting from the recess of his mind.

Salty sweat dripped from his forehead. Looking around, he made a note that the windows were still broken, their glass shimmering with the moonlight that entered the hollow windows. His large eyes continued to dart around the room until he saw something, or rather someone. His heart leaped from his chest and he found himself in tears.

. . .

"No! No! No! No!" Mr. Everett screamed. The shadow upon the stairs approached the group of paranormal investigators slowly. Martin seemed frazzled, his eyes locked on the black entity. What on Earth is that creature?

"Are any of you exorcists?" Miss Rose questioned as she shook. Unfortunately, not a single person was capable of performing an exorcism. The group consisted of investigators and mediums, but not a single exorcist.

"In any case, we need to get out of here," Martin stated and kept his eyes locked on the blackened figure.

The ominous figure waltzed down the stairs with the blood stained knife in its hands. Mr. Everett continued to scream and bang on the door while the rest of the group tried breaking the windows. It was futile as it seemed the windows were made out of something that was not glass.

"We can't seem to get out," One of the investigators commented with anxiety.

The hysteria was too much for Mr. Everett to bear and he continued screaming and trying to pry the door loose from its hinges.

. . .

"Dad?" Eugene whispered out. His father was fast asleep against a corner of the house. Confusion hit Gene like a brick being slammed against a wall. Why was his father sleeping at a time like this? He also saw the other investigators sprawled out around the main room. Befuddled, Eugene crawled over to his father and tried to arouse him from his sleep.

"Hey, Dad? You awake?" His father did not answer him, and Eugene bit his lip. What was he supposed to do with everyone asleep?

"It's not wise to sleep on the job... Dad, you need to wake up." Eugene persisted in shaking his father who still seemed to not stir.

"C'mon Dad..."

No response.

The moon seemed timid as it hid in the wispy nighttime clouds. The house was shrouded in a seemingly unending void of darkness. Shivers were sent up Eugene's spine as he continued to shake his father.

It never crossed his mind that perhaps everyone in the room was under a possession.

. . .

Oliver panted as he sprinted through the streets. An occasional dog was heard howling at the full moon that glowed upon the darkened world. He immediately regretted leaving without telling Luella. Perhaps she would have driven him to the place where his gullible brother ran off to. However, there was a possibility that she would leave him home and go find him herself.

So the best solution was Oliver chasing after his brother and hoping he was not too late. The phone call with the demonic voice stirred his thoughts and caused his optimism in his ability to reach his idiotic brother fade.

_Eugene... I hate you for forcing me to do this. _

He found himself on the street and scampered into the yard with no hesitation. Looking both ways, he crept into the house. Pitch black and minute shades of gray welcomed his vision as he tried to adjust to the sudden darkness. The floorboards creaked noisily, which only left Oliver feeling mildly spooked. His hands gripped the edge of the wall for if he let go, he feared he would be lost in the ocean of darkness.

"W-Who's there?" A shaky voice called out weakly. Oliver's ears perked at the higher pitched voice and crept over to where it came from.

"Gene?" Oliver's foot nudged into something warm and stiff. He looked down to realize it was a body. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. What purpose does a slumped over body have being inside this house?

"Noll? Noll, you're here?" Shock was evident from the twin's tone. Oliver used that as his cue to inch close. He side stepped the body and eventually bumped into another one. He was cursing the heavens that he could not see what he was moving in on. He really wished he had remembered to bring a flashlight.

"Hey, watch where you're going, stupid nerd," Eugene whispered and tugged his brother down. Surprise filled Oliver, but his temporary stupor was over once he came into contact with his brother's touch.

"You're the stupid one, Gene. What were you thinking when you ran all the way here?!" Oliver whispered in a criticizing rage. Eugene sighed and crossed his arms.

"So that's why you came here? Just to lecture me? I thought maybe you finally came to your senses, but I guess not." Oliver frowned at this and huffed.

"When you left, I decided to call Mart- _Dad_ and someone else answered," Oliver muttered. Gene seemed confused.

"I'm making an assumption, but it was that spirit from before," Oliver replied.

"Oh, so you were worried about Dad and me?"

"If you want to put words in my mouth, then that's fine." Noll scoffed.

"I accept your apology."

"I haven't apologized..."

"Sure you didn't," a small chuckle and an unseen grin was plastered on Eugene's face. Even if his brother would not admit it, Oliver was worried about their dad.

"I didn't apologize..."

"Okay, okay! You didn't apologize!" The temperature surrounding Oliver dropped and Eugene took that as an indication his brother was angered.

"Would you stop interrupting me, moron? I'm trying to say I haven't apologized yet!" Oliver fumed. Eugene froze with an idiotic smile on his face.

"Oh... uh... I'm sorry Noll." Eugene sheepishly said. He really wished he could see the embarrassment on Oliver's face. Unfortunately, he would have to accept his brother's stretched out and awkward way of speaking.

"It's fine." Oliver commented and the conversation between the two halted.

"Dad's sleeping... and so is everyone else," Eugene commented sometime later. It made sense that Oliver nearly tripped over a body. The investigation team was out cold in a slumber.

"Why would they all be sleeping?" Oliver questioned not entirely to his brother. Usually, during paranormal investigations, or at least from what Oliver's read in documented books, there is at least one person awake at all times. So for every single person to be asleep, either one person failed to do their job, or something was amiss.

Regardless, Oliver was not going to find his answer huddled up with Eugene in a corner by their sleeping father. He stood up and he sensed that Eugene had too. Looking around, his eyes spotted something bright in the pitch black room.

A white wispy light stood across from the two boys.

_"Help me..."_ It whispered in a gentle, quiet voice. The twins stared at the bright light that manifested into a young woman with a face contorted in sorrow. Oliver seemed perplexed and Eugene felt saddened.

_"Help me..."_

"You're that girl, aren't you?" Oliver tilted his head and stared at his brother confused. He met this person before?

_From the vision, Noll._

_You're sure that's her?_

_Positive. I get that feeling of familiarity. _

_I see._ Oliver stared at the glowing spirit of the deceased woman. She seemed to only be looking at his brother. She was asking him directly for help? What could Eugene do in a situation such as this?

_"Help me..."_ She pleaded. Her voice appeared distraught; desperate.

"How can I do that, miss?" Eugene asked gingerly. He was shaking from an unknown fear, or perhaps talking with the dead frightened his nine-year old self senseless.

She pointed at the windows. The twin's glanced at the window she pointed to, which was completely intact.

"The window?" She nodded solemnly. Oliver approached the window and touched it.

"What's so special about this window?" Eugene asked, his attention focused on the depressing girl.

_"Escape" _

Oliver's fingers brushed against the window, but he found nothing other than dust. Slightly disgusted, he brushed off the grime on his pants, when his eyes made contact with something faintly shimmering in the moonlight. It was not glass, but rather a necklace.

Picking it up, he inspected it and felt himself being drawn into the locket. Looking for the perfect lighting in the moonlight, he opened the locket to find the face of a man and a woman posed in the picture. While he could not see it clearly, he felt something strange emanating from the object in his hands. Using Psychometry, he allowed himself to be drawn into the emotional attachment the locket held.

. . .

_"What is this?" Oliver found himself asking as he stood outside a very large ornate house. It seemed familiar, almost as if he had already been there. _

_"This is... this is the house in the investigation," Oliver noted. The house seemed to be in a better condition. It's elegance and white paint glistened in the midday sun. He noticed a green film around his vision that told him exactly what was going on: the strong emotions of the deceased. _

_"You cannot marry her!" An older man shouted to the younger man in his yard. "I forbid it!" The younger man seemed to scowl and grit his teeth._

_"You don't understand! I love Madeline!" The younger male shouted in pure anger. It was Madeline, the woman Eugene had been channeling. _

_"Get off my property now or I'm calling the police!" The elder man rasped out. _

_"You'll pay for this..." The younger male said very sinister-like. With that, the younger man stormed off the property. _

_"Father! How can you be so cruel to Roland?" A younger woman who stood next to the doorway screamed. Tears brimmed her eyes and she glared at her father in disgust._

_"Why can't you accept that we want to marry?!" She shouted in boiling anger._

_"I will not allow you to marry such an impoverished rebellious man!" Her father countered with an intensifying fire. She gasped in shock._

_"I can't forgive you for this!" She darted down from the porch steps and after her lover. _

_"Madeline!" Her father shouted. His hand stretched out to her, but he slowly retracted it. _

_"I only want the best for you." The look of forlorn sadness made Oliver feel strange. This father cared deeply about his child and he really only had the best intentions for her. _

_Oliver's field of vision changed to a park. More specifically, it was a younger version of the park the twins had visited. Perhaps that was why Eugene felt such a strong feeling about the house in the background. Maybe Madeline's feelings still resonated in that area. _

_He saw the vicious Roland casually walking through the park. His hands were in his pockets and his facial expression still seemed to contain malice. _

_"Roland! Roland!" An out of breath Madeline shouted. Her curly brunette locks bounced as she continued running to him. He quizzically turned around with a dumbfounded expression._

_"What are you doing here?" Roland asked, trying his best to sound uninterested in the girl. Her eyes looked down and tears once again streamed from her cheeks._

_"Please don't take my father's words to heart. He just doesn't understand our love for each other," she whispered as an apology. Roland's expression hardened, his eyes forcefully stern._

_"How can I not take it to heart? He's the only thing that's stopping me from marrying you in honor!" Her eyes widened at his volume. _

_"Forget about honor, Roland! Let's go get married anyway!" She tried to reason with him. Oliver could only roll his eyes at the naivety of teenagers. He knew, as he grew older, that he would never fall prey to the clutches of women like that. He did, however; fear for Eugene's opinion on the matter. His brother might want to date many girls and make countless mistakes. _

_Roland's demeanor became a bit more polite. _

_"I'm sorry, love... but I want to prove that I am a respectable man to your father. I wish he would see me as such..." His hands began to fumble in his pockets. He pulled out a silver locket and presented it to Madeline. Her eyes stared at it with curiosity._

_"I do want to marry you, but I want to marry you with your father's blessing. I'll do whatever it takes to get that..." He paused and opened the locket. A picture of the two smiling in a photo was seen from the inside of the piece of jewelry._

_"Will you promise to stay with me until then?" He asked with a charming smile. She nodded earnestly as he put the locket around her neck. She held the pendant that contained the photo with a tender touch._

_"I promise." She smiled brightly. He returned the gesture. _

_"I love you, Madeline Frescoe," Roland replied as he embraced her. _

_"I love you too, Roland Withorn," She mumbled and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Oliver frowned as he caught a glimpse of Roland's face._

_"I'll do whatever it takes to marry you," he whispered tentatively to her, but his expression was filled with rage. _

_"Whatever it takes." _

_The scenery returned to the house. A dressed up Roland sprinted up to the door with a blank expression. Oliver stood in the yard, his eyes catching a glimpse of something in his back pocket. _

_Roland ringed the doorbell to the house. _

_Madeline's father answered with a scowl._

_"What did I say about you appearing on my property?" He asked in a bored tone._

_"My apologies Mr. Frescoe, but I think we both know why I am here," he replied calmly. Mr. Frescoe sighed. _

_"The answer is no. Now go home." _

_"I guess you leave me with no choice."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Roland reached for the back of his pocket._

_"If I can't persuade you with words, perhaps threatening you will suffice." _

_"I don't see how-"_

_A sharp ordinary knife appeared by Roland's side. Madeline's father's eyes widened in fear. His breathing became erratic. _

_"Now, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" _

_The man screamed and tried to shut the door, but Roland's brute strength prevented it. Oliver's gaze went up to the window where Madeline was watching from above. She covered her mouth as she heard the screams from her father. Her figure vanished from the window and Oliver pursued the soon-to-be murderer. _

_"Now, now, Mr. Frescoe! I won't be forced into doing this if you grace me with the kindness of your daughter's hand in marriage." Roland called out as kindly as he could muster. The older man ran directly into the kitchen, searching for a weapon to aid his defense. _

_"I'd never allow a sick man like you to have my daughter!" Mr. Frescoe approached the invader with a knife of his own._

_"Drop the knife."_

_"Easy now, sir. I'll give you one last chance... May I have your blessing?"_

_"No way in hell." The elder man rasped out, anger bubbling from his veins. _

_"It can't be helped," Roland chuckled and charged after his lover's father. _

_Oliver looked away from the brutal stabbing and squinted his eyes shut. The manic laughing of Roland was heard... the shrill cries of the other family members was heard. Oliver covered his ears as soon as he heard the panicked screams of the mother of Madeline and her siblings._

_Such brutality. Oliver could not bear to see any more._

_Silence ensued._

_"Madeline, honey! Madeline!" Rasped breaths filled with sick excitement came from Roland's mouth._

_"Did you hear it? Did you hear your father's screams? He said yes, my love! We can marry with his respect!" Roland was not the same Roland, something twisted occurred within the frail mind of the man. He became a monster._

_Madeline did not answer him. His face seemed to be filled with longing and loss._

_"Madeline, sweetheart... you can come on out."_

_"How could you do this, you monster!"_

_A scowl. _

_"A monster you say?!" He screamed out to her._

_"Madeline, I am no such thing! Your family is the monster! They rejected our love!" Twisted. Sickening. Blood covered the killer's garments, his weapon soaked with the blood of the departed. _

_"Go away!" She was sobbing. Oliver heard her footsteps from above until he heard not a single sound from her. Roland smirked wickedly and approached the staircase._

_"If that's how it's going to be, so be it. You cannot escape my love," Roland chuckled._

_Oliver knew how it played out from there. He pulled himself out of the vision and opened his eyes in the real world. _

. . .

The spirit of Madeline was still in the same spot, but Eugene was shaking Oliver awake.

"You alright, Noll?" Eugene asked cautiously. Oliver rubbed his forehead before turning to the girl.

"You're both still here because of this, aren't you?" He asked and held out the locket. Her posture seemed to be more erect and she forcefully pointed to the locket.

"Gene..." Oliver pressed and the boy nodded. He needed to channel her spirit for she could no longer speak directly to them.

Eugene closed his eyes and tried to draw Madeline in. She seemed to quickly comply and Eugene's eyes became dull. His head slumped down and then lifted up to face the younger twin. He was successfully possessed by the spirit.

"Are you Madeline Frescoe?" Oliver asked in the direction of his brother.

_"I am." _

"Are you aware you are dead?" Oliver asked. He had read many books in such a short time that discussed how some spirits linger because they are unaware that they have passed away.

_"Yes." _

"This locket..."

_"Set it aflame." _Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Will that allow you both to leave this place?"

"_Yes... I..." _Tears welled up in Eugene's eyes, but Oliver knew that they were not his own.

_"I loved him so much, but he murdered my family... If I had only listened to my father,"_ Eugene's voice came out weakly. The voice was filled with a lack of atoned regrets. The spirit of Madeline felt that she was the reason her entire family was slaughtered by her lover.

_"Please, there is not enough time. I fear for your family,"_ the voice spoke quietly. Oliver nodded and approached Eugene. The spirit seemed to disappear from Eugene and he shook his brother. Tears were still streaming down his face, but the vibrant vitality had returned to his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I need your help." Oliver stated. Eugene rubbed his eyes and pondered on what his brother was asking.

"I doubt you can burn a locket like this... so..."

"You need me to help you send power."

"Right." Eugene sniffled and shook his head with a determined smile.

"Let's do this, Noll."

Oliver walked with the locket in his hands over to the table in the room. He kept his eyes glued on the object in the dark room. He did not have much control over his psychokinesis, but under their circumstances, he did not really have a choice.

Eugene gripped his brother's hand firmly, looked him in the eye and smiled confidently.

_You can do this, Noll. _

_I don't need your pep-talk right now. Focus._

_Sure thing!_

Oliver focused his energy on creating a small seed and sending it back to Eugene. His brother intensified it and sent it back. Back and forth their power grew steadily stronger. Oliver was pulsating with tolerable energy levels.

_Almost ready._

_Alright._

His attention lingered on the locket in question. Destroying it would mean the spirits would be set to rest and the people in the room would reawaken. If Oliver could accomplish this then their father would be up and about.

_Just a little more. _

The twins glowed with kinetic energy swelling from their bodies.

_Ready when you are._

_Got it._

Oliver released the pent up energy directly towards the direction of the locket. A harsh wind blew from within the house; lightweight objects skidded from their spots. A lightning like projection attacked the table.

The twins huffed and puffed once they observed their handiwork.

"Your accuracy was lacking." Eugene commented. Oliver walked over to the table. While the table was destroyed, he found himself in ease when he saw the melted remains of the locket.

"Either way, we did it! I don't sense anything strange anymore..." Eugene laughed. Oliver hoped so.

. . .

"We can't get out!" Miss Rose desperately cried out. The shadow took more slow steps towards the group.

Martin kept his gaze on the shadow.

"Leave these people alone." Martin ordered, standing his ground. The knife in the shadow's hand raised in the air directly above Martin's head.

Miss Rose turned around and screamed in horror as the knife was lowering.

"Mr. Davis move!" She screeched. He remained still and realized that he was frozen in place. Terror flooded his system. Why couldn't he move at all?

The knife inched closer and was speedily brought down, but just in the nick of time, the shadow evaporated into thin air. Martin's eyes were wide as the knife dropped to the floor and avoided his head.

"Mr. Davis!" Miss Rose shouted. Martin shook, but he turned around to face her.

"The door opened!" Mr. Everett shouted in joy and he ran out into the blinding light.

"Everyone out!" He ordered with no haste.

. . .

The time seemed to fly by quickly. Eugene did his best to stay awake, but ended up resting against his brother who was protesting against sleep. He blinked lazily and watched from the shattered windows as the sun peaked from the sky. Nothing strange had happened for the remainder of the night, so Oliver concluded that he solved the case, or rather, Eugene and him.

He heard a grunt come from his father as the older man opened his eyes groggily. Oliver turned his midnight blue eyes to greet his father.

"Oliver? Eugene? What are you doing here?" Martin asked and sat up straight.

"Solving your case for you," Oliver answered tiredly. Martin stared questionably at him, and then his eyes gazed at the destroyed table.

"I have a feeling you two did something ridiculous."

"You could say that..." Martin stood up and soon the entire group of investigators woke up feeling distorted.

"What just-" Mr. Everett mumbled and Miss Rose smacked him across the face.

"You fraud! I'm reporting you!"

"Please, Miss Rose! You must understand!"

"So you were a fraud all along," Oliver spoke. Eugene's eyes opened from his sleep and smirked at the distraught man. Sweat dripped from his face.

"Of course I'm a real medium!"

"I loathe liars." Oliver replied and closed his eyes with a smirk. Martin's face became cold towards Mr. Everett.

"I suggest you get out of here... Your performance today will warrant you no payment, and I suggest you try to swindle from a different line of work." Gulping, Thomas Everett darted out of the house.

The case was solved and the pseudo-medium was removed from the line of investigators.

. . .

It was early daybreak when the group decided to pack up their belongings. The twins stood by their father's van in complete silence. Oliver was doing his best at not trying to sleep while Eugene was staring up at the house.

_Maybe that entire family can rest peacefully. _Eugene spoke through their telepathic link.

_Yeah._

_Hey, Noll?_

_What?_

_If you're sleepy, you can go nap in the van. We're about to leave._

_I'd rather not._

_Why?_

_You'll do something to me while I sleep._

_Will not!_

_Will too._

_Okay, fine, but still! You should sleep._

_Maybe later. _

Eugene pouted and Oliver yawned tiredly.

_It's all your fault. _

_I'm not sorry for making you chase after me!_

_You should be._

_But I'm not!_

"When Luella hears about this, you're both in big trouble," Martin warned as he patted the boys' heads. Eugene smiled and Oliver remained impassive.

"But good work you two. You helped a lot." Martin smiled and resumed carrying the equipment to the van.

"Gene..." Oliver trailed off, a distant look in his eyes. Eugene pondered what his brother might ask him about.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for making you think I didn't care about Luella and Martin. I do care about them and I'm grateful they adopted us... Don't get the wrong idea... so I'm sorry."

Eugene knew his brother did care about their parents all along. It just meant more to hear his brother admit it verbally. A small smile graced the elder twin's face and he looked up at the sky.

His brother was slow when it came to expressing his feelings. Yeah, just slow. Maybe he was an idiot, Eugene mused, but he did care a lot about others in his own way.

Martin determined that the boys would be very capable ghost hunters. Their future appeared promising.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the conclusion of File 03! Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, and following!<strong>

**I made some edits to the previous chapter since I completely neglected to mention an important aspect of this chapter. It was only a sentence, but I just wanted you all to know!**

**The next Files will be a bit more upbeat! I need to think about the cases I plan to write more! Thank you all once more!**

**Published: 1/25/15**

**Until next time! **


	8. File 04: What Would Dupin Do?

**File 04: What Would Dupin Do?**

**Age: 12**

**File Summary: **_While thinking creatively is a talented trait, perhaps overestimation is the biggest gait. _

**Dialogue Key: **

_"Italics"_ - Non-telepathic thoughts

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

* * *

><p>The early sun shone brightly in the spacious sky. Clouds swam aimlessly in the vast expanse that was the air. The trees were budding blossoms of apricots, apples, and lavender. The grasses were coated in dew from the condensation of the late spring morning.<p>

Eugene tip-toed to the side of the Davis house. His face was stern and he was trying his best to remain illusive. Once he approached the window, he sneakily looked up inside it. There, reading on the couch, was his brother, Oliver.

Eugene felt a wry smile spread upon his face. His eyes held excitement at what he was seeing. He touched the window frame, which was cracked and began to meddle his way into breaking inside the house.

_Will you stop making such a racket?_

_What are you talking about, beloved brother?_

_You. Making noise. Stop it. _

_I'm not sure I understand. _

_I forgot, you're an idiot who talks to spirits. My bad. _

_Rude, Noll! _

_Shut up. I'm reading._

_But you're such a jerk! You should play hide and seek with me! _

_No thanks, I'd rather read._

_Noll... you have five seconds to put that book down and play with me or else._

_Or else? What can you possibly use to get back at me?_

_I'll tell Mum and Dad that you cut off all the flowers in Mum's garden..._

_They wouldn't believe yo-_

_With your PK because you were too mad at me and couldn't control yourself. _

_..._

_So I take it as a yes?_

_I hate you._

_I love you too. Now come outside! _

_We're too old for this, Gene. _

_Well, if you don't get your lazy butt off the couch and come outside then we'll be old men trying to play._

_Whatever._

Oliver sat his book on the coffee table and glared at his brother who was halfway inside the house. He grinned and blushed which caused his brother to sigh. Slipping on his shoes, his younger brother opened the door and welcomed the light to grace his face.

Eugene squirmed out of the window and landed onto the plush grass. Inhaling and exhaling with satisfaction he walked over to where his brother should be.

That is, should be.

He glanced at the front of the house. Oliver left from the front door didn't he? A puzzled expression was written on Eugene's face as he began scanning the area for his little brother.

"Noll?" He looked under the porch, but realized that his brother would avoid anywhere that was remotely dirty. He looked from behind the bushes, around the trees, behind him and above him. Noll was no where to be found.

"Where did he go?" Eugene asked himself out loud. Was his brother already beating him at hide and seek? He looked everywhere and eventually walked over to a tree and kicked a small rock. Sighing and feeling a bit defeated, he leaned against the tree.

. . .

Oliver opened the door with his shoes on and stared outside. He frowned and as soon as he sensed his brother bolt away from the window behind him, he closed the door. Slipping his shoes off, he went back and snatched his book.

He would not fall for his brother's bait to get him to play with him. Instead, he headed up the stairs and into his room where he would resume reading in peace.

Once situated on his bed, he flipped through the pages and started his reading session. The propped up fluffy pillows made him feel comfortable and quite relaxed.

_Noll? _

_Noll, you never went outside did you?_

_Noll? _

Oliver rolled his eyes and exhaled a held in breath. It only took Eugene thirty minutes to realize he never exited the house. He smirked as he realized his brother broke a new record.

_Noll? _

_Fine, if you don't want to play with me, I'll just drag you out myself!_

Oliver frowned and stopped reading.

_If you think you're capable then try it. _

_Oh! So now you answer! Where are you?_

_Why don't you come find me... you're the one who wanted to play hide and seek. _

_Hah, you're really no fun, Noll. You better hope I don't find you. _

Oliver scoffed and he closed the cover of the book he desperately wanted to finish. Eugene got what he wanted, a game of hide and seek.

"The question is where would I hide from an imbecile like Eugene?" He murmured.

His mind raced for a solution. Logically, Eugene tended to think outside the box when it came to finding objects. He had a knack for looking in places one would not assume anything would be there.

He walked over to his desk and tapped his finger against the mahogany wood in deep thought. He noticed an old fashioned book on the desk and read the title as, _The Purloined Letter _by Edgar Allen Poe. Eugene had brought the book into his room and ranted about how Oliver should read more mystery stories. Grudgingly, Oliver complied, after all it wasn't a very long book and the quicker he read it, the sooner Eugene would halt his annoying begging.

_Three minutes._

_Excuse me?_

_Find me in three minutes, Gene. _

_Oh. You mean you're playing hide and seek with me?_ Gene beamed from their inner thoughts.

_If that's what you want to call it. _

_Alright! You better hide fast then! I'm starting to count now! _

Noll's eyes were shimmering with an idea he held in his own opinion as genius. Eugene would regret forcing him into reading such a conniving mysterious literary work.

. . .

_Ready or not, here I come, Noll! _

_Alright, idiot. _

_Hey! That's not nice!_

_Shut up. _

Eugene chuckled. Judging from his brother's tone, he seemed to be in a better mood about playing the game. Maybe Oliver was trying to be nice to Eugene, but the elder brother shook his head. Oliver only held that minuscule molecule of excitement when he was trying to show off. Eugene was curious as to where his brother might have determined to hide.

Either way, Eugene was tickled to tackle the challenge and find his nerd of a brother.

He walked to the door and opened it cautiously. Peering into the house, he saw no movement or people for that matter. He knew Martin and Luella were out grocery shopping and Lin was in the study typing away on the computer.

Eugene's instincts had him acting like a sleuth. He walked cautiously through the living room after checking every possible nook and crannie. He found himself looking through the cabinets in the kitchen and even inside the oven.

He entered the spacious living room, crossed it, and approached the stairs. Little did he know, a smirking raven haired teenager was casually engaged in his novel.

Approaching the study, Eugene was nearly out of options. Lin might have seen Noll, and perhaps he could pick the Chinese man's brain for an idea on where his brother could be evading him.

Opening the door ever so slightly, he poked his head into the room. Lin's back was facing him as he seemed to continue typing a nearly perfect string of characters on the keyboard. Nervously, Eugene opened his mouth.

"Hey Lin?"

"What is it?" The aloof man asked as he continued typing.

"Have you seen Noll?"

"No."

"Oh alright... do you know where he might be hiding?"

"Does it look like I would know?"

"No. Sorry..." Eugene answered glumly.

The only retort summoned back at Gene was Lin's cacophony of taps on the keyboard. Resigning himself from the room, he continued searching the rest of the rooms on the second floor.

. . .

Roughly an hour had passed and Eugene was at his wits end. He could not find Oliver anywhere. He checked the attic and even the basement. His brother seemed to have vanished from the face of the Earth!

_Where are you? _Eugene exasperatedly demanded.

_Tired already? You've passed by me enough times to make even myself dizzy._

_What? I've passed you? Since when?!_

_Plenty enough._

_Argh! Just tell me where you are! I'm tired. _

Oliver sighed quietly.

_What would the French detective Dupin do? _

_What are you talking about? Look, I'm sorry if this is your way of punishing me for making you read that book. _

_Shut up, idiot medium. Why don't you use your brain for once?_

_You're so mean, Noll. I hate it when you talk in riddles._

_What did Dupin do with the stolen letter?_

_He replicated it and hid it in an obvious place, duh. _

_Otherwise known as, hidden in plain sight._

_You're kidding me. I've searched all over! You're not anywhere obvious! _

_Jeez, you're really stupid. Come downstairs, Gene. Turn your head to the right and look carefully. _

Eugene did not reply and waltzed down the stairs like a defeated dog. He glanced to the right from the staircase which featured the living room and sure enough, there was Oliver, propped up against the sofa with his beloved book. The _Purloined Letter _sat on the coffee table. His younger brother's eyes met his and he smugly smirked.

"It looks like you finally found me, Gene." He nonchalantly replied.

"Y-You were there?! This entire time?! But you're in plain-"

"Exactly. You were just too stupid to notice." Oliver quipped with pride. He flipped the page of his book and scanned it for its contents.

"Oh shut up. I'm never playing with you again." Eugene grumbled as he blushed furiously in embarrassment. He threw himself onto the other couch across from Oliver.

"So you say."

"I mean it this time!" Eugene fumed before his eyes widened in surprise. His mouth gaped open in utter shock.

A rare and gentle smile spread on Oliver's face. His dark blue eyes glimmered and relished in his brother's struggle. The elation of Eugene's defeat was like winning the Nobel Peace Prize. (Which Oliver intended on achieving sometime in his career.)

To Eugene, making his brother smile was his own victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites! It means a lot to me!<strong>

**If you are unsure what _The Purloined Letter _is... well it's a short detective story by Edgar Allen Poe! It's comparable to Sherlock Holmes, but the main character, Dupin, is French. I would give it a read if you like very old romantic literary works! (Honestly, I only read a short excerpt in class, but it inspired me for this chapter.) **

**Once more, thank you! If you have story ideas, or anything feel free to leave them in a review or PM. **

**First Published: 1/26/15**

**Until next time!**


	9. File 05: A Magical Remedy for Lost Love

**File 05: The Magic of Forgetting a Budding Romance**

**Age: 14**

**File Summary: **_Can a__ cacophony of heartbreak be remedied by the illustrious wonders of magic? _

**Dialogue Key: **

_"Italics"_ - Non-telepathic thoughts

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

* * *

><p><em>"Thankfully it was quiet so I was happy."<em>

_. . ._

It was like clockwork.

The front door to the Davis's home opened and slammed shut. Entering the cozy environment and storming up the stairs was Eugene Davis. As soon as Luella heard the loud commotion she ran over to the front door.

At that moment a very irritated Oliver opened the door from the outside.

"So much for manners..." He muttered to himself as he sighed from the distaste of his brother's actions.

With his satchel, filled with textbooks, by his side he stepped into the home calmly. Luella greeted him with a worried glance.

"Oliver, is Eugene alright?" She asked. Oliver's expression remained stoic and he gave no indication of it being his fault.

"A stupid girl broke up with him." The younger twin muttered in boredom. Luella stared at her son in surprise.

"He had a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Since when, sweetie?"

"Earlier today."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

Luella could not help but stifle a small laugh. She felt bad for her poor son, honestly she did. Luella knew her oldest son wore his heart on his sleeve, but was he really that upset over a girl he hooked up with and ended a relationship with in one day?

Oliver slipped off his shoes and made a mental note that Eugene forgot to take his off. Today was really not the aloof boy's day. His brother had bombarded his inner mind with sweet romantic ideas for his new girlfriend, only to later have him screaming his sorrows at the end of the last class period. Oliver felt like throwing another ten pound aluminum brick against the wall.

Normally, Eugene turned down offers for girlfriends because he simply was not interested. However, this girl was someone he had a crush on for quite some time. Camellia Magnolia was the girl of Eugene's dreams and Oliver often saw un-mailed letters of verse written for her.

He dismissed himself from his mother and climbed the stairs. Crossing his brother's bedroom, he noticed that the door was cracked. Inside was Eugene flopped on his bed with his face burrowed into the pillows. Annoyance fluttered through Oliver's body and he slipped away into his very own bedroom.

Eugene's problems were his own and in Oliver's opinion, they were very trivial.

. . .

It was dinner in the Davis household and it was all but amicable. The tension between the twins was nearly palpable. Eugene glowered and wallowed in his self-pity while Oliver did his best to keep his irrational composure balanced. Luella and Martin exchanged glances while Eugene picked at his food.

"How was your day, Eugene?"

"Okay." Eugene answered softly.

"What about you, Oliver? How is your thesis going?"

"It's coming along quite smoothly. I hope to have my work completed soon."

"Ah, that's very good to hear."

All eyes were directed on Eugene. His blue orbs glowered at his food. His deep thoughts were meddling with his appetite, which he usually had an uncanny knack for cleaning his plate. Martin's eyes were enveloped in concern for his sulking son.

"Why Eugene, what's the matter?" Martin asked quite calmly.

"Nothing's wrong," Eugene muttered quietly. His peas were being bounced from one end of the plate to the other. With that response, Martin resumed his dinner; cautious to not press his older son any further.

"Our little Eugene had a girlfriend." Luella announced to her husband.

"Had?"

"They were together today and broke up a few hours later." Oliver carefully cut his meat as he answered his father's quite shocked response.

"How unfortunate... I'm very sorry to hear, Eugene." Martin stretched his arm and tried to ruffle his hair. Eugene subtly brushed off his attempts at comfort. Oliver frowned disapprovingly at his brother's immature behavior. It was completely ludicrous!

_Camellia..._

_Will you stop pitying yourself? It's annoying._

_You wouldn't understand, Noll... she was just..._

_You were together for a day. Get over it._

_Love is not that easy! You can't just forget about it!_

_It's ridiculous that you practically pine away at something so stupid! Enough is enough!_

_Stupid? Love is what makes the world go 'round! Maybe you wouldn't understand that since you've never had a girlfriend because of your terrible personality! _

Oliver shot Eugene the most amaroidal glare. His eyes were flaming in a rage filled with spiteful ice. Eugene, with tears prickling his eyes and a scowl, stormed out of the dining room. The two adults seemed extremely uneasy and turned toward their youngest son for answers.

Oliver exhaled a sharp breath before fiddling with his own food. He refused to acknowledge the glances cast in his direction.

"Stupid medium..."

. . .

Eugene felt as though his heart was torn into paper thin shreds and discarded onto some dirty floor. His feelings for the girl his heart swooned for were obliterated on the same day he won her.

He stared at nothing in particular as he slumped onto his bed. _Camellia... Camellia..._ she had asked him out and he had to end the relationship instantly.

They were an awkward couple for their first few dwindling hours. She would tell him things about herself, and he would reply in earnest. However, when she had made a certain comment about something Eugene would never forgive, he had to cut his ties with her.

Regardless, the pain he felt could not match the sacrifice he endowed upon himself.

. . .

_"Did he really?" Camellia, a young blossoming lady, whipped the loose strands of her chestnut colored hair away from her visage as she spoke. Her sparkling eyes gave hint of disapproval._

_"Yeah, Noll's always finding ways to sneakily get me into a mess," Eugene chuckled as he nervously scratched his head._

_"He should be more caring about you."_

_"Noll's Noll." Eugene sighed and smiled at her._

_"Still, I hear he's a real stick-in-the-mud."_

_"You could say that." Eugene realized that she was still pressing on the conversation. What was she trying to say?_

_"To be honest, you and him are complete opposites. He's all dreary and boring, but you're fun and carefree." If only she knew half of the story. Eugene's life was anything but carefree. He could not convey to her that he heard the gloomy mourning of spirits in his ears._

_However, that was not what concerned him. Oliver might be a dedicated book smart type of person, but he was not boring. Eugene witnessed the entertaining spectacles his brother performed. _

_"He's not that bad once you get to know him."_

_"But who wants to put that much energy into someone like that?" Eugene had and Eugene reaped the fruit of his efforts. Oliver's rare smiles made the young raven haired boy's life sweeter. The fact that he could make the most "dreary" person in existence experience an emotion such as happiness, was rewarding on its own._

_Camellia seemed bored and her hand rested underneath her chin. Eugene's silence seemed to be enough of a reaction to allow her to continue._

_"I'm not trying to be rude, because he is your brother, but he just has a bad personality."_

_"I really don't appreciate you saying that about my brother." Eugene spoke dully. There was one thing he would not tolerate, and that was anything pertaining to Oliver._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She turned away from him and spoke dryly._

_"It's..." Eugene couldn't quite find the words he wanted to say. It was not okay. It was not appropriate for her to speak so lowly about his brother._

_"Maybe you should try and get to know him anyway. I mean, he's not that bad, honestly!" Eugene offered a bright smile. Perhaps he could prove to her that his stubborn brother was a really kind person deep down._

_"Sorry, but he's too..." She paused. Eugene's smile faded and he closed his eyes._

_"If you can't give my brother a chance to show you he's a decent human being, then how can I allow myself the chance to get to know you well?" He replied somberly._

_"I guess I made a mistake." Camellia replied and stood up from her seat. Eugene's lips fell flat on his face and his midnight eyes refused to emerge from the safety of his eyelids. He felt broken on the inside._

_"I suppose I did too." He whispered in a hushed tone._

_When he rejoined Oliver for their last class, he bombarded the book-smart teen with miserable thoughts. When Oliver told him to shut up, Eugene countered with a fierce retort. The younger twin decided to block his mind from his older brother's saddening woes of lost love._

. . .

It wasn't Noll's fault for their breakup, but Eugene found himself berating Oliver for it. His brother did have a rather abominable personality, but it was not fair to put the blame on the unaware twin. If the people Eugene liked did not favor Oliver, then how could he possibly expect it to work out?

No one bothered to get to know his stoic brother. They avoided him like the plague and so the quiet Oliver typically avoided social hot-spots in the school. He preferred having lunch in the library over the busy cafeteria. How could Eugene not blame him for wanting to be alone on his own terms rather than being publicly ostracized during lunch?

Life dealt Oliver a terrible social life.

Eugene was a quiet social butterfly, but his brother was a recluse. Eugene could not begin to imagine how life would be if books were the only friends he knew. However, Oliver never seemed bothered by his fate. He always put his objectives and school ahead of social stimulation, which Eugene envied greatly.

While Oliver may have pushed Eugene away, the older twin knew deep down that his brother still wanted him around. He still needed a brother and at least one person who saw him for who he truly was. Eugene would always be there for his brother because in the end, Oliver would always stand by his side.

"I should apologize to him," He muttered through his stream of consciousness.

_Knock. Knock._

Eugene's head turned towards his door, which was cracked. He saw a figure at the door who would not welcome himself in without a proper invitation. Eugene sat up in his bed and crossed his legs.

"You can come in," He replied. The door creaked open to reveal Oliver standing there with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Gene." Oliver stated. He walked into the room with his fists clenched. He did not seem bothered, nor troubled and Eugene released a small, gentle smile.

"Noll."

A small stack of cards emerged from the younger twin's sleeve. He held five out to his brother.

"Pick a card."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"No, I heard you..." Gene grumbled and picked a card with a queen of diamonds on it.

"You memorized it?" Was Oliver playing a cheap magic trick on him? He was not going to fall for it.

"Uh...yeah."

"Okay then." He began walking towards the door and Eugene's eyes followed him with confusion.

"You're leaving just like that?" His younger brother turned his head with a blank expression.

"Is the card in your hands still the same?"

Eugene looked down at his card and surprise! A black ace of cloves was in his hand.

"No way. I didn't have this card, Noll!"

Oliver faced Eugene with closed eyes. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"You must have been too stupid to see that the card in your hand was the same."

"No! I had a queen! This is clearly not a queen!" He went to show his brother the card, but when he looked at it, it was a red queen of diamonds once more. Frowning in frustration he threw the card at his brother.

"You and your stupid PK!"

Oliver only smirked.

"It's magic, stupid."

"No it's not!"

_"Yes it is!"_ The card returned to his lap and appeared to be speaking. Eugene's eyes lit up in bewilderment.

Oliver's deep eyes held amusement as he plopped himself on his brother's bed.

"You're a good ventriloquist." Oliver put a finger to his lips.

"I am no such thing."

"But then..."

"Magic."

Eugene rolled his eyes and leaned over to flick his brother's forehead. Oliver grabbed his forearm before he could attempt such an action.

"I heard, you know..." Oliver stated. His face became placid and Eugene stared at him puzzled. He lowered his brother's arm down and released his grip.

"About the reasons as to why you split up." Oh.

"It's not your fault."

"It is."

"Noll, it's not. I just..."

"If I was a more bubbly person then you could still be with her."

"I'm not going to date someone who talks about you like that."

"I don't care what they think, Gene."

Eugene knew that was a downright lie. It crushed his younger brother, whether Oliver realized it or not. He was a recluse because no one accepted him and he adapted to that lifestyle to survive. Oliver built up his walls and had plenty of pride in himself as a way to cope for not fitting in.

"If you liked her, you could have stayed with her. So what if she doesn't like me?"

"You're my brother!"

"So? Does that mean I'll stop reading because all the books in the world are about how you're apparently smart?"

"What are you really saying?"

"Stop sacrificing things because of me."

Eugene stared at Oliver flabbergasted. He was the older brother, it was in his job description.

"I'm not sacrificing anything." Oliver sighed. Sometimes Eugene never understood what he was saying.

"You're too dense. I suppose it's no use. Either way, that girl was stupid. You could have done a lot better." Oliver remarked. Eugene smiled softly and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm a bad judge of character."

"Certainly, that's true." Oliver sneered.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to agre-"

"Pick a card."

"Again? But I already kno-"

"Just pick a card." Oliver sighed.

"Stop interrupting me, Noll!" Eugene huffed and snatched a card from his brother's hands.

"Memorized it?"

"Yeah."

"Now give it back."

He handed the card back to Oliver who then shuffled the small stack. Eugene's thoughts were no longer rendering the girl named Camellia. He was too preoccupied with his brother's riveting "magic".

"Is that your card?"

"Actually it is." Eugene took it from Oliver.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?" Eugene looked over the card once more to be sure, and then he flipped it.

"It's still the same, Noll."

"Flip it again." Oliver ordered, and Eugene wearily complied. As he flipped it, he felt it get heavier. Quirking an eyebrow, he completely turned the card over to see a piece of candy taped onto the card.

"How did you..."

"Cheer up, stupid medium." Oliver lightly raised his lips into a half smile. Eugene unpeeled the tape from the ordinary card and observed the candy. It was hard candy, but it was Eugene's favorite flavor, caramel.

"Thank you," he grinned with joy. Unwrapping the candy from it's plastic wrapper, he popped it into his mouth. His younger twin plopped off the bed and escorted himself from the room.

That piece of candy was comparable to the sweetness of Oliver's benevolent heart.

Slightly bitter, but still unbelievably sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites! I can't express how your reviews keep me motivated to write!<strong>

**To be honest, this chapter is one of my favorites. I hope I never make Oliver too OOC, because I really try to keep his character in check. Eugene's so much easier to write dialogue for. **

**Also! I started my new semester recently and I've been overloaded with work in all my classes! They're always big assignments, but I've been trying to write in my spare time. My apologies if I end up a few days delayed! I'll do my best to update frequently. **

**As always, thank you so much! If you have any ideas for future stories, feel free to leave a review or PM with them! **

**First published: 1/29/15**

**Until next time!**


	10. File 06: Fallen Snow

**File 06: Fallen Snow**

**Age: 15**

**File Summary: **_Time flies faster than a snowflake hitting the ground._

**Dialogue Key: **

_"Italics"_ - Non-telepathic thoughts

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

* * *

><p>Winter.<p>

Characterized by unbearable chilly ice that can freeze the hearts of even the warmest people. Perhaps that was why there were so many holidays lined up during the bitterly cold months in order to keep the giant populace chipper.

Not like Eugene was complaining anyway.

Winter was cold on the outside, but on the inside, Eugene loved to nestle under a blanket in the living room with the fireplace emitting licking flames of warmth. He found that he felt more cozy downstairs than in his cool room upstairs.

When he was younger, or rather, in America, the cold was never so intense. Sure, it snowed, but it never cascaded like bricks and built a foundation that locked people inside their homes. Eugene did not admire the ice, but he did find extreme happiness in the fluffy snowflakes that fell from the azure sky.

Eugene could not count the number of days he went to school and came home to smack a snowball in his brother's face. Even when Oliver shot his brother a glare colder than a frozen lake, Eugene still could not stifle a laugh.

His younger brother would always stare at him incredulously with a redden nose and throw a snowball back. Their winter weather fights always left Luella screaming at them for soaking their clothes. Eugene didn't care, he just wanted to turn his brother into a snowman.

As the years passed by, he found himself picking a snowball fight with his brother less and less. Oliver was more focused on books than ever in their fifteen years of life. His book that he spent nearly a year writing was about Parapsychology; was a huge success and he was granted early admission into college. (Not to mention an offer to be a professor at New York, but he was too young to accept such a position.)

Eugene missed the days where he could agitate his brother into compliance with his rambunctious ideas. So, while the older twin stared out at the misty white window from the snuggly warmth of his blanket, he dwelt upon the fond memories he had with his brother.

. . .

Eugene's eyes blinked sleepily as he felt himself being lured by the faint beckoning of sleep. A yawn escaped his mouth and that was when he heard the doors to the room next door open. Listlessly, his glossy eyes turned towards the person who entered the room.

Oliver waltzed into the living room with two mugs. He stood over the drowsy teenager with a bored expression.

"Here, Mother made some for you." Oliver replied. Eugene stared at the mugs, one ornamented with red and white snowflakes, the other replicated in blue.

He smelled the sweet confection that he had grown to love, hot cocoa.

Taking the cup from his brother, he let the warmth of the steaming hot chocolate heat his face. He took a sip and offered his thanks to his brother.

Oliver sat across from him on the opposite couch. He seemed dazed as he sipped from his mug. Eugene smiled at his brother fondly. The latter's eyes looked up and he frowned.

"Stop staring at me like that, Gene."

"You seem like you're in a good mood."

"Okay."

Eugene chuckled and sat his mug down. Oliver inhaled a deep breath. Was he uncomfortable?

"Hey, Noll?"

"What?"

"Would you mind following me somewhere?"

"What are you plotting?" Oliver was suspicious and Eugene huffed a breath. His face pouted.

"It's not like I'm asking you to jump off a bridge."

"No, but I don't wish to be affiliated with your plans."

"But it's..."

"I don't care."

His brother's tone shut Eugene up immediately. His blue orbs lowered to the floor as he gazed at the plain carpet in defeat. Oliver rose from his seat and stalked off up stairs. Eugene's saddened gaze watched in misery. This seemed to be how things occurred lately between the two. Their conversations were stiff and difficult.

"I guess things have changed, haven't they, Noll?" He spoke in the once-cozy living room. Now it was filled with an unsettling despair that Eugene realized as loneliness.

. . .

Oliver sat by his desk with his fingers tapping away at the keyboard to his computer. His eyes blankly stared at the screen as each character was produced. He occasionally hit the backspace as he typed when he made an error.

Needless to say, he was not focused at all. He felt something hurt deep in his chest cavity.

Why did he feel such a conflicting feeling inside his chest? The sensation felt like jolts of needles being stabbed into his heart. It permeated through his body in varying waves of frequency. The intensity was sometimes impossible to bear.

He could clearly feel the pain his brother felt with his body. Was this Eugene's sick way of getting him to feel sorry? He was not pleased with his twin if that were the case.

Oliver was beyond irritated and wished for the painful stabs to his heart to cease. He bolted from his desk to his brother's room and barged in with anger.

"Will you stop it?"

Eugene, who was reading a book turned over to look at him. He seemed puzzled and was about to open his mouth before he closed it firmly. Oliver shot a puzzled glare.

"Not going to answer me?"

No retort. Nothing. Eugene's eyes were filled with a substance that Oliver's eyes tended to brush off; hurt. However, he found himself unable to keep his own eyes from melting into those usually vibrant midnight orbs.

Eugene broke eye contact and resumed reading his book. Oliver huffed in anger and began pacing.

"Answer me, idiot medium."

"No."

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

Oliver rubbed the bridge of his nose and knit his brows. His brother was being uncharacteristically joyless about their banter. Typically, his brother was always open about his feelings and would tell Oliver just about everything. So why was he holding back now?

_Did something happen?_

_Why should you care?_

_I don-_

_Exactly. Leave me alone, Noll. _

Eugene placed a mental block on his brother and inhibited their telepathic communication. Oliver's anger was reaching its boiling point and he stormed over to his brother.

Eugene sighed and sat up from his bed. He gently placed the novel down onto the plush comforter.

"You're being stupid."

"I am stupid, Noll." Eugene quipped and looked at him lifelessly.

"Just tell me what's on your mind so I ca-"

"So you can go back and read your stupid books and write your stupid papers? You really are a stupid scholar!" Eugene fumed. Oliver's eyes widened and his mouth parted, but no words came out.

"You never think about others! I mean, we don't talk much these days and I'm leaving for Japan in a few months! But does that phase you? No! You delve deeper into your sick love for books!"

"That's what this is about." Oliver's expression became stern and he crossed his arms. Eugene's eyes were lit with a mirthless rage.

"You ignore everyone all the time... You're a college student and I'm still in high school... and when we get home you lock yourself in your room..."

"Enough." Oliver spat. Eugene stared at him, the anger gone but the sadness in his eyes were evident.

"How can you... how can you be so cruel?" Eugene weakly answered and his gaze shifted to his legs that were dangling off the bed.

"You're one to talk." The emotion behind Oliver's words stunned Eugene.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't care about others as much as you proclaim you do."

"That's not true!"

"It is true."

"It's not!"

"Then how do Mother and Father feel about you going to Japan?" In other words, _How do you think I feel about you leaving me for Japan? _

Oliver's head was downcast, his eyes were shielded by his bangs. He was at his breaking point. The room began to shift from the warmth it encompassed to the frosty chill now emanating from the gloomy twin.

Eugene finally understood. His brother was pushing him away because of a trip to Japan? Oliver had his strange ways of communicating his feelings. Eugene could empathize with his brother's sense of forlorn loss.

"I wanted to study exorcisms there..."

"So? There's plenty of exorcisms to study here." The younger twin persisted with bitter spite.

"Noll, it's only for the summer! I'd be back before the leaves change color!" Eugene tried to smile, but his brother's aura made that forced smile retract.

Eugene stood up and grasped his brother's shoulders. Ice cold. Eugene worried if Oliver might experience a fit, one of which, Eugene would loathe to occur. His room really did not need to be trashed any more than it already was.

"Noll?" His forehead pressed up against the sulking boy. A gentle smile on his face. He was trying to reassure Oliver that he was still here and not already in Japan. Ah, yes, Eugene Davis was still in England, but his stupid brother treated him as if he had already taken the plane to the foreign country.

"We've never been that far apart have we?" Eugene spoke. Oliver was quiet, unresponsive.

The two were always relatively close to each other in their fifteen years. The same orphanage, adopted parents, schools, but lately life seemed to be steering the twins into different directions. Eugene expressed his concerns on the outside, but poor Oliver bottled up his insecurities on the inside.

"If you are that against me going, I can just cancel my trip."

"There's no need for that."

"Mmh, but if you're going to push me away because I'm leaving for a few weeks, then I'd rather not go. Besides, I'd rather still have a brother who talks with me then to have one who want's nothing to do with me."

"You're an idiot. Do something for yourself for once." Oliver replied rashly. Eugene huffed and shook his head.

"But if it makes you unhapp-"

"Like I said, I don't care what you do." _Don't use me as an excuse. _

"Okay, but on one condition." Eugene calmly answered after thought. Maybe he could still go to Japan and still have Oliver as a brother. Just maybe.

"What condition, idiot?"

"You stop avoiding me!" Eugene demanded. His brother looked up at him. There was really no point in making both of them feel depressed.

"You're annoying." Oliver smirked. Eugene took that as a deal and grinned. Oliver's temperature returned to normal and Eugene felt relief wash over him. A quick resolution always made things better.

"You know, Nolly, you shouldn't barge into my room and make everything awkward!" Eugene laughed and broke away from his brother. Oliver's composure regained it's usual stoic look.

"Then stop guilt-tripping me."

"Is there any evidence to prove that I did?"

"I'll prove it."

"Hah, you're only a mere scholar! The only thing you could conjure would be speculation at best!" The younger twin did not look pleased to hear that. Oliver turned around and was about to exit the room, but Eugene grabbed his brother's arm.

"Nope, Noll! You can't avoid me after our conversation! I have plans for the both of us."

"What ridiculous arrangements do you have in mind?"

A wicked smile was plastered on Eugene's face.

"I'll let you know once we're outside."

. . .

"I'm not doing this, Gene."

"You're not leaving me Noll! Now build your fort!"

The two twins were clad in winter apparel. Eugene, with dedication, began building a fort with the snow that had reached the ground. Oliver stood across from his brother, his cheeks and nose rosy red, with a spiteful glare.

"C'mon, Noll. For good old times sake!"

Crossing his arms, the defiant boy shook his head.

"This is ridiculous, Gene."

_Swoosh!_

A snowball was thrown straight into Oliver's face. He froze before his gloves smacked off the white semi-ice substance from his face. A bitter scowl was tossed over at the assaulter.

"Your fort could have protected you!" Eugene called out for with an elation of happiness.

"You're dead." Determination was laced finely within Oliver's words as he began to work on creating a snow fort.

Snowballs were exchanged several minutes later. Along with a bit of roughhousing, the twins were laughing in the snow. Oliver, doing his best to not chuckle, and Eugene giddy with the prospect of sharing another memory with his brother.

The past is the past, similarly to how each snowflake touches the ground. That one snowflake will nevermore dance in the air, but more ice crystals will cascade to the earth, and thus, so more cherished memories will continue to be made.

Life holds many surprises, but the natural split between the twins would no longer strike a thorn in their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... this was going to be a new case I was working on... but the first few paragraphs kind of changed the plot. Regardless, I suppose I'll be able to write my new multi-file chapters soon. (I do have an ending in mind, and this chapter kind of reflects the direction I'm trying to take with these drabbles. Never fear, the story isn't going to have the "Complete" status for quite some time. c: I have too many ideas and new inspiration daily!)<strong>

**Thank you for reading, following, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites!**

**I hope you've enjoyed! Your feedback really helps me out too!**

**If you run into any typos that I might have missed, let me know! I read through my stories and adjust them when I find errors that slip spell check. Sometimes I don't always catch them all. xw x**

**Until next time! Happy February!**

**First Published: 2/1/15**


	11. File 07: A Vacation in France?

**File 07: Oui, Oui, Un Vacances Nous Voyons!**

_Yes, Yes, A Vacation we See!_

**Age: 13**

**File Summary: **_An unlikely vacation leaves many curiosities and possibly unnecessary secrecy._

**Dialogue Key: **

_"Italics"_ - Non-telepathic thoughts/Foreign language

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

_French in Italics_ - It's alright if you do not understand! The sentences are just added for flavor, but I will explain what the word means in the Author's Note at the end of each chapter.

* * *

><p>The van propelled through the busy streets in a foreign tongue country. Words that Eugene easily recognized as French, and words that Oliver did not particularly find interesting. What was the use in learning another language when your brother can practically translate it?<p>

Oliver stared out at the window as the signs blurred past the Davis family. Roads, and vehicles all seemed meshed in the landscape; typical for bustling cities. Snow was piled onto the sides of the roads and it was a miracle there was no conniving black ice to meddle in the family's venture. Ironically, Oliver would have mused that the fact there was no such residue, was unfortunate. He was ill-pleased at the realization that he had to take off several days of school to go on a vacation with his loud family.

It was even more perplexing since their father, Martin, did not condone ditching school. He would force the boys to go even if they were dripping snot and shivering with a fever.

Education was just too important.

_Of all the times of year to go on a vacation._

_Stop being such a grump, Noll! It's a vacation!_

_I would rather be home. It's cold outside._

_I would have thought since you're such a cold-hearted person that you might enjoy this kind of weather._

_You're stupid._

_Noll, lighten up! I'm sorry!_

_Whatever, Gene. _

Eugene grinned at his brother who still did not pay him any attention.

"Who would have thought we'd get to go to Versailles in France?" Eugene was lost in the awe at the thought of being able to see the luxurious palace of Louis XIV.

"The palace caused the French to be heavily in debt once their frivolous king passed away," Oliver muttered. He wasn't interested in the basic trivia of where they were going, but he did not want to seem ignorant in front of Eugene. His older brother tended to obsessively tease him if he did not know his facts.

"C'mon, Noll! It's a beautiful marvel of the age of mighty kings!" The boy exuberantly proclaimed. Eugene's bright eyes were brimming with an excitement comparable to a new first love.

"What's so beautiful about the efforts of peasant labor?"

"You fail to see just how magnificent their creation is."

"I fail to see how idiots can build a large house for some "king" and not one comparable to that for themselves."

"You're such a negative... A negative Nolly!"

"You're creative." Sarcasm at its finest.

"Thanks!" Eugene smiled and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Hey, settle down you two. Your mother's trying to tell me where to go," Martin instructed. Instead of a standard GPS, they relied on their mother's ability to read maps and fluency in French. Eugene volunteered for the job, however; Martin felt it was easier to have a suitable adult tell him where to go.

Eugene did not handle those words well. He was thirteen and obviously smart enough to understand French.

Oliver agreed with Martin, but if Oliver was the one explaining to Eugene why he could not do Luella's task, well, as bluntly as he could say it, "You're terrible at reading maps." Martin only said it in a kinder way.

"Alright, turn left on _Avenue de Sceaux_." Luella instructed her husband. Her pronunciation of the directions made Eugene laugh. Her overly justified accent was causing the words to come out sluggish and less authentic.

Another reason why Martin did not have Eugene help him find the way to Versailles was because he did not want to injure his wife's feelings. A happy wife is a happy life, after all.

"We're quite close," Martin instructed. He had been to the palace before, and of course Paris. _Ce est le pays de l'amour, non?_

Eugene was extremely excited to see such an ancient relic from the old days of absolutism. He had read books about the palace, and what peaked his interest the most was the Hall of Mirrors. Knowledge and pictures are one thing, but to actually see and be in the room of such pristine elegance was what Eugene hoped to accomplish in his visit.

Oliver, despite rejecting the idea of a vacation was a little intrigued to see such a tourist attraction. However, the people flooding the monumental site would be what would deter him from admitting his excitement.

. . .

"Wow...It looks even better in person," Eugene mumbled once he stepped out of the van. There were several windows. In fact, too many windows to count for you would lose your place instantly. Arches and pillars accompanied the walls and there were several ornamental designs on the exterior. While he was too far to make out the exact details, as well as the snow that clouded his vision, he was very impressed with the palace's massive size.

In the meantime, Luella was entranced by the welcoming fountain painted with snowflakes. Icicles were latched onto the smooth metalwork and gave an aura of class. Mother and eldest son stood side by side in astonished wonder. Many people were in the area, all jubilant and ready to make an entrance into history.

Martin was rummaging in the back of their vehicle while Oliver leaned against the door of their large van. He was stretching his legs from the long drive, not to mention the unsteady boat the family took in order to bring their vehicle with them.

Oliver was exhausted and the family had not even registered into a hotel. What was with the rush? In the end, Oliver ended up looking over at his father, who was still engorged with the back of the van.

"What are you looking for?" Oliver asked as his father continued pulling out the equipment he always left in their quite spacious automobile.

"Just the standard materials," Martin replied. Oliver raised an eyebrow at the answer. Standard materials? What would he need on their vacation? Martin only ever said standard when he was talking about paranormal investigations.

His father's kind eyes glanced at his cold ones and he smiled. Oliver detected that his father had accidentally slipped out something he was not supposed to. Oliver found reading his father to be easy at times and difficult in others. Martin was truly a perplexing figure in the twin's lives.

"You were hired for a case here, weren't you?" It finally made sense. The reason his father pulled Eugene and him out of school was not for a vacation, but for a case. A case the Dr. Davis intended to not involve the two unless it was the utmost necessity.

"Don't you worry about it, Noll. You enjoy your time here."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Your mother knows, but we thought you two might want to enjoy what France has to offer. So it is a vacation for you both, and besides..." Martin paused as he examined his cameras and scientific equipment. "Lin and Madoka will be arriving shortly to aid the case, so we couldn't leave you with anyone else back in England."

"You expect us to not help you?"

"Precisely. Have fun and sight-see." Martin closed the hood of the van shut. Oliver did not appear pleased with this revelation and his crossed arms were physical evidence to boot.

"If there's a spirit, wouldn't we sense it while we're here?"

"Not entirely." Not entirely? Martin's brows furrowed and he pulled out a folder.

"I'm most certain you will not sense whatever might be in there, at least, according to the reports."

"Is it not a spirit then? Perhaps someone working there with PK?"

"Not at all." Martin waved his spare hand nonchalantly. Oliver's eyes gave off a glint of annoyed confusion.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not involving you in this, Oliver."

"But if it's a spir-" Marin's finger in front of Oliver's face cut him off.

"Let it be. I'll handle this case, alright?" Martin's eyes held the bearing of warning despite his gentle tone. To cross his father was similar to sentencing your own soul to a certain demise. Even an idiot scientist like Oliver would not want to experiment with such a phenomenon. Oliver stared at him and bit his lip.

"If that's how you see it, then fine, Father." Oliver was about to dismiss himself from his father's presence when a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Don't tell Eugene about this. I trust that you would give him a decent vacation. He seems really excited to be here."

"I won't." He would most definitely tell later, or rather, Eugene would sense something off from his brother and pry his thoughts for answers.

It was so difficult keeping secrets from Eugene.

"Thank you, Oliver."

. . .

Luella beamed at her sons. She smiled as she fiddled with her camera to take a quick and sneaky picture of the exterior before putting up the device. Eugene stared at his mother in shock.

"Mum, you know you're not supposed to-" Gene started.

"Don't worry about it, Eugene. They won't know." Luella held her index finger to her lip and smiled.

"Don't do what I just did in the future, alright?" Oliver sighed and put his hands into his coat pockets. He was rather cold and still in a daze about what his father had hid from them.

"Would you two like to go see what's on the inside?" Luella asked them both gingerly. Eugene nodded and Oliver resigned himself to walking with the two. Several meters away from where they previously were, Oliver glanced back at his father. As he turned back to his father who was now accompanied with Lin and Madoka, his eyes briefly met those of Lin who eyed him with warning.

Oliver assumed he was now sworn into secrecy. Lin's eyes tended to speak more for Lin than the young adult's voice could.

_Noll? _

_Noll?_

_What?_

_You're pretty zoned out! How unlike you._

_Shut up. _

_Awww, and here I thought we might actually get along while we're in here. _

_We never get along because you're stupid._

_Am not, Negative Nolly!_

_Will you stop calling me that ridiculous name? _

_Never, Nolly! _

_Gene. I swear I'll kill you if you don't stop._

_...With what?_ Eugene attempted to sound interested in how his brother planned to metaphorically slaughter him. Oliver huffed in annoyance.

_Noll? _Feigned disappointment was the tone of Eugene's voice.

_You're so rude. Either way, don't be mad at me._

_I'm not._

_Good! Then pay attention! We're almost inside!_

Luella paid for their admission tickets and the trio was granted entry into one of the most glorious palaces in history. Oliver pondered over what could possibly be lurking inside the illustrious building.

* * *

><p><strong>Avenue de Sceaux: <strong>A nearby road towards Versailles.

**Ce est le pays de l'amour, non?:** It is the country of love, no?

. . .

**Part one is finished! This is basically an introduction into another case. I don't know the length just yet, but hopefully it will not stretch out too long, otherwise I'll condense chapters. I intend to make this one a bit better, and I already have the arc plotted. Sorry if it's a bit short, but this seemed like a good stopping place! **

**Thanks once again for all the support! I love writing in general, but your contribution is always what makes me love it even more!**

**Thank you for reviewing, adding this story to your favorites, and following!**

**Also, if you see typos, notify me! I read through, but I don't always catch them all! **

**Until next time!**

**First Published: 2/2/15**


	12. File 07: Frosty Mirrors & Heated Touches

**File 07: Frosty Mirrors and Heated Touches**

**Age: 13**

**File Summary: **_Neglecting rules, morals, and honesty, the twins pursue their adventure in the French ruin._

**Dialogue Key: **

_"Italics"_ - Non-telepathic thoughts/Foreign language

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

_French in Italics _- It's alright if you do not understand! The sentences are just added for flavor, but I will explain what the word means in the Author's Note at the end of each chapter.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Martin was correct about not being able to sense even the slightest presence of a spirit. Oliver had watched Eugene like a hawk the moment they entered the grand palace. His brother did not appear phased and was peculiarly occupied with the elaborate artistic qualities the interior provided. Not once did Oliver sense any changes in the temperature, nor did Eugene's eyes fade into a pale dark blue.<p>

"The Hall of Mirrors is unavailable?" Eugene gawked at the sign which was written in many languages and plastered onto the door of the area in question. The room with the sign was a room closest to the grand hall.

_Well! Now I'm sad!_

_Don't tell me not seeing some stupid mirrors ruins this entire vacation for you?_

_The Hall of Mirrors is the best part of the trip! You should be sad that you can't see your reflection now!_

_You're right. I'm disappointed that I cannot look at my handsome face. How unfortunate._

_I can't tell if you're sarcastic or actually depressed._

_That is up for you to decide, Gene. _

Eugene stuck his tongue out at Oliver who glanced away to look at nothing in particular. So what if the most

"Hey, Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Why isn't Dad with us?" At that question, which was to be expected, Luella paled. She kept a bright, nervous smile on her face. In truth, she knew what her husband was up to, but did not want to involve the other twins. Oliver's almond eyes stared at her as if she would reveal the biggest secret he was searching for.

Realizing that she was in a pinch, Oliver blinked and opened his mouth.

"Father said he was checking into our hotel and will hopefully meet up with us soon." Luella shot him a wary glance, before she nodded to Eugene. The oblivious twin nodded, but he clearly felt the strained tension between the mother and youngest son duo. Something was amiss between the two, but perhaps everyone was out of sorts because Martin was absent.

"He'll join us soon, Eugene." Luella stated verbally. Afterwards, Eugene's eyes were practically shooting lasers at the door that blocked him from his precious tourist attraction. The poor well furnished door was the victim of his merciless glare. It was simply an unfortunate twist of events. Life was ironic in essence, at least, when it pertained to the whims and dreams of Eugene Davis.

"Which reminds me, I'm going to the restroom. Wait right here, okay?" Luella spoke after a few aimless seconds of standing in the particular location. Oliver's eyes traced over to Eugene's who was still having a staring match with the inanimate door.

"The Hall of Mirrors isn't too far from there, y'know. This door is the only thing stopping us from seeing it." Eugene mumbled.

"Maybe they are tidying it up, Gene. It could be open in a few hours." Oliver reasoned with his flat, detached voice.

"But what if they aren't? I'd hate to not see it!" The older twin stated in frustration. He was really looking forward to seeing the hallway! It had to be the best part of the museum.

"What are you going to do about it?" Oliver questioned rhetorically. What on earth could his idiot of a brother possibly do about the situation at hand?

A sneaky smirk spread across the devious boy's face.

"I dunno, Noll, but I'd be really, really, devastated if I didn't get to see that hall."

"It's just a hall."

"But it's the Hall of Mirrors!" Eugene's hands flaunted the importance by raising them into the air. "It's an art that I've been dying to see!" Enthusiasm and something amiss was laced within each word the raven haired boy spoke.

"Still just a hall." Oliver repeated.

"No it's not! And you know, I'm going to see it one way or another." Determination was radiating from Eugene's furrowed eyebrows. If there was a will there was definitely a way, as long as it concerned Eugene.

"How?"

"I'll sneak in there for a little peak." Eugene grinned from ear to ear, his eyes coinciding with him in earnest.

"We'll be kicked out." Oliver had a valid point. Eugene, however; was not dissuaded by such noble rules that man had devised to keep him from getting his way.

"I'll only be a minute!" Gene pleaded.

"I'm not helping you."

"I never asked you to."

"You're implying it."

"How so?"

"By telling me about your stupid plot." Oliver crossed his arms. Eugene sighed and brooded.

"Fine, fine, you caught me. Help me out then, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But I'll live with so many regrets! Oh! You'd never hear me stop wailing about it! The never ending bawling of my beautiful voice!" If "please" won't do it, then maybe guilt-tripping will.

Oliver considered his brother's request before smirking.

"I can ask Father for some earplugs..."

"But I'll sob to you through telepathy."

"I'll block you out."

"But you'll feel my despair in your heart. The guilt will eat you alive, Noll!" Eugene reasoned. Whether it be sweet or draconian, Eugene would have his brother's compliance one way or another.

"You're desperate."

"Very."

"I'm not helping you." Oliver's voice was drenched with irked irritation.

Eugene's lips quivered and his eyes watered. He knew he did not have much time before Luella would return, so he snatched his brother's hands from the safe confines of their prior crossed form.

"I'm asking this as your dear brother! Won't you please consider?" If he was attempting to play on his brother's feelings toward family bonds, then Eugene must have been out of options. Over the years, Oliver's stubbornness was a factor that only grew exponentially.

"We'll be banned and we'll never see this place ever again." Reason. A logical retort, but it would be in vain against his idealistic brother.

"But... we only live once. What if I don't get another chance?"

"You'll have plenty of chances."

"Noll please! I'm begging you!"

"I said no."

"You're such a negative Nolly!"

"Cut it out." Oh. Eugene's eyes held a flame in their irises. He had one last chance.

"But you're a Negative Nolly who won't help me!" Eugene barked at his brother in anger.

"And I won't help yo-"

"Negative Nolly!" Eugene's volume increased. His smooth voice rising as he continued repeating the words. Onlookers tilted their head in surprise and a few laughed. Comments were made in various languages within the walls of the diverse tourist attraction.

"Fine, but shut up!" Oliver's face was reddened with embarrassment and anger. If Eugene was any ordinary person, he would be terrified of his brother.

"Awww! Thanks, Noll!" Eugene hugged his brother, who stood in unbearable discomfort. The anger he felt was still gnawing at his insides. Eugene could feel the energy welling up inside his younger sibling and he smiled innocently.

"All we have to do is unlock the door, Noll. Since you're so riled up, it should be no problem."

"I hate you." Oliver spat out through gritted teeth.

"Neh, your ways of saying you love me are affable in my eyes."

"Whatever. Just one quick glimpse, alright?" Oliver sighed and Eugene giddily waltzed over to the door.

_You know what to do. _Gene chirped inside Noll's mind. The younger twin shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. His glare was posed on the door knob, an intense minute of extreme focus. He directed his mind to unlock the door from the opposing side, to twist the little mechanical pieces that blocked them from seeing what Eugene deemed should be seen.

"Open the door, Gene." Oliver muttered as the twin gleefully trotted closer to the door. He twisted the movable piece of the door with caution. His eyes peeked over into the hall, checked to see if the coast was clear, and then ushered Oliver over.

The people passing by seemed to ignore them as they slipped into the next room with a simple, inconspicuous click.

. . .

The pair of brothers stealthily walked through the rooms that led to the glorious Hall of Mirrors. As they trudged through with certain caution, Eugene felt the room temperature decrease. It was a steady, but noticeable differentiation, almost as if someone had opened an icebox and allowed the cold air to waft through the space.

"Oliver, you're not still mad at me are you?" Eugene voiced out his concern. If Oliver were still upset, Eugene would feel quite guilty.

However, as Eugene tilted his head to the side to glance at his brother, Oliver greeted him with wan eyes that were not filled with egregious intent. His navy blue eyes revealed a slightly anxious temperament. Perhaps he was debating over how to explain to their mother where they were.

Regardless, Oliver offered no verbal response to his puzzled brother. Instead, after darting through the long channels that led to the grand hall, the duo finally appeared at their destination.

Eugene's orbs were bright with a beaming ecstasy. The mirrors were simply breathtaking. In truth, they were not mirrors at all, but fine crystalline glass that overlooked the exterior of the palace. The glass was suffused in a crisp white light that refracted the snow and provided an excellent contrast for the golden embellishments on the walls. The architecture was superb and nearly unbelievable that the concept was conceived several hundred years ago.

Oliver had not expected to find such beauty in the palace at all. For once, a small part of him felt glad that Eugene bombarded him with pleas to observe it. It was a sight that was priceless and posed many questions for the aspiring scholar.

"Noll, this is so cool!" Eugene squabbled as he glanced up to the high ceiling. Shimmering chandeliers dangled from the ceiling in a peaceful slow rhythm.

"It is." The younger twin mumbled.

"Hey, Noll?" Eugene asked. The twin raised his eyebrow and saw his older brother pointing to something in a corner. A camera.

"You think they're filming for something?"

"What?" Oliver stepped over towards the camera and scrutinized it. It was on a tripod and stared directly at the two. Oliver's lips twisted into a frown. He _knew_ this camera. This was a camera that Martin used.

Something in Oliver's mind snapped upon investigating the camera in more depth. His father's secure response in the pair not experiencing any paranormal activity, the hall closest to the Hall of Mirrors being locked under key, the temperature dropping on their way to the hall, and finally, the camera standing in the corner.

He should have been more wary of the signs, but here he was, in the room where disaster obviously held no remorse.

"Wait a minute... is that one of our cameras, Noll?" Eugene questioned. He must have had the same epiphany that the younger twin had. It only took Eugene a scarce minute to put two and two together.

_Dad's not getting us a hotel right now is he, Noll?_

_I don't think so._

_I can't believe him. This was supposed to be a vacation!_

_It still is._

_No! Here he is doing work and he'll end up needing our help._

_We don't know if there's an actual spirit._

_But Father only takes requests that display paranormal activity._

_The word display is not a definitive word, Gene._

_Still! I really didn't want to talk to spirits on this vacation._

_You won't._

_How are you so sure?_ Eugene's eyes glanced at him with suspicion. Oliver muffled a sigh.

_He does not want to involve us. This is our vacation, so give it a rest._

_How can I believe an idiot scientist such as yourself? What's stopping him from asking us?_

_You did not think I would not know first? I asked him, stupid!_

_You knew?! _

Before Oliver could even retort, the twins were snapped from their telepathic connection with the sound of clinking glass. Eugene looked up to see the chandeliers swinging abnormally fast; their crystal organs pounding in agonizing euphoria.

"W-What's going on here?" Eugene shakily asked.

Cold air misted the air; chilling the frosted windows in a quick-freeze. An arctic frigid fog swept across the room, and Oliver found it hard to keep his eyes locked on his brother. The older Davis twin disappeared from his field of vision in the sheer pale white cold.

"Noll? Noll, what's going on?" Eugene's voice rose in panic, growing in distance. He was struggling to see his own palms and he felt bitterly cold. The shrill squeals of the chandeliers were the only response he received. Eugene gripped his sides and attempted to shelter himself.

Several seconds passed by without a single response. The noise was beginning to become unbearable; the ting, ting, tingling of the chandeliers were absolutely agonizing. Eugene wrapped his scarf around his face in order to preserve warmth and shivered.

_Noll? Noll! Where are you?_

He waited even longer, but finally he felt the connection with his brother.

_Gene... it's so hot. _

_Hot?_

Was his brother kidding? It felt as if it were below freezing. How could Oliver possibly be complaining about the heat when there was a complete lack of it?

_Gene... I feel like I'm on fire._

_Noll, it's freezing in here! Don't play games with me!_

_Gene..._ His voice sounded pained, pleading for aid. Eugene's teeth chattered and his eyes were fervently searching for his brother.

_Noll... hang on, Noll. I'll find you._

"C-C'mon just some sign of him," Eugene muttered. He stepped slowly through the room in a desperate search for his brother. A part of him pleaded that his brother was playing a game with him, but another, much larger section of his intuition, knew that his serious brother was not.

A hissing popping sound filled Eugene's ears. He heard a quiet, morose modulation whispering into his eardrum. Covering his ears, the elder twin shifted his head furiously in both directions.

"Noll? Where are you?!" Eugene shouted through his chattering teeth. The Hall of Mirrors could not be that big! His eyes scanned the fog in desperate worry. Oliver had not answered him for quite a long time. He sincerely hoped nothing bad had happened to his younger twin, but judging from the burst of voices permeating in his mind, he was not so sure.

He heard thumping, a door slamming open, and panicked gasps. Eugene froze in his place with his hands trembling over his ears.

From that very moment, the world seemed less important to Eugene. The room moved and swayed and for a brief moment he could see his brother in a heap on the floor, and a woman in a skirt rushing towards him.

"Gene!"

* * *

><p><strong>My gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating! I've had quite the hectic week. I literally had no time at all! D: You'd think my classes wouldn't be so rough in only the second week of the new semester. Oh well, I suppose I should let you guys know that I'm doing my best with trying to get these chapters out! <strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update soon! Thank you so much for the kind support, guys! It means so much to me! **

**Thank you for reading, adding this story to your favorites, reviewing, and following! **

**Happy Early Valentines Day! (If I don't finish File 07 by the 14th, I'll post a a Valentine's Day Special in between the two! So look forward to that!)**

**Until next time! **

**First Published: 2/8/15**


	13. File 07: Little by Little

**File 07: Little by Little**

**Age: 13**

**File Summary: **_Given the facts, are they finally allowed to play their destined roles?_

**Dialogue Key: **

_"Italics"_ - Non-telepathic thoughts/Foreign language

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

_French in Italics _- It's alright if you do not understand! The sentences are just added for flavor, but I will explain what the word means in the Author's Note at the end of each chapter.

* * *

><p>"Oh sweetie!"<p>

Gene felt warmth and something wet on his cheek. Tired navy blue eyes emerged from paper thin eyelids to stare openly at a white room. Was it a hospital? Why was he in a hospital? His thoughts ceased when he felt something slam up against him. Someone was holding him closely, their grip soothing to his heart. Groggily, Eugene realized that it was his mother.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." She apologized through her sobs. Eugene found the energy to move his arms around his adoptive mother's body. Why was she apologizing? What had happened?

Suddenly, realization knocked the breath out of Eugene.

_"We were in the Hall of Mirrors and then... something happened. Noll was.. wait. Noll!"_ The exhausted boy's languid eyes bulged. His brother! Where was his brother? He could not see from the way his mother encompassed him with an embrace.

"Where's Noll?" Finally, he mustered enough energy to voice his thoughts. Luella pulled back from him with more tears streaming from her face. A small, thin smile graced her features.

"It's alright, sweetie. He's right there," She pointed to the bed beside him. There, nestled under a bunch of blankets and slumbering was his younger twin. He seemed somewhat paler than Eugene remembered, but maybe that's what hospitals tended to do to people.

"Noll..." Eugene muttered as his hands clenched the blanket. Luella sat beside him on his bed, her lips a firm line.

"What happened?" It was generic and the elder twin hoped his mother would answer.

"I came back to find you two had gone missing. I was so worried, but I found an accidental lead when my purse was snagged on the handle to that door..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "When I finally got there, Oliver was unconscious and you looked so dazed..." His mother swallowed uncomfortably. More tears swelled up in her beautiful eyes.

Eugene was at a loss of words.

"Martin was on his way with Lin and Madoka, and then you fell over. You hit your head pretty hard...and Oliver..."

"What happened to Noll?"

"He has burns around his torso, nothing life threatening... but I don't understand why." She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes.

"It was so cold in there...it doesn't make sense. I should have been more responsible and not let either of you out of sight."

"Mum, it's my fault, so don't blame yourself."

"What were you two thinking?" She asked solemnly, lacking anger. Eugene's ideas always ended up with them in trouble.

"I wanted to see the mirrors..." Eugene shook his head and tears streamed down his face.

"All because I wanted to see those mirrors... I got Noll hurt." Eugene cursed himself mentally. Why could he not listen to his brother's logical assumptions?! Eugene knew the risk, but for some reason he felt it did not concern him. What harm could come out of seeing something as innocent as the Hall of Mirrors?

Yes, life was unsparingly cruel to Eugene Davis when it concerned his whims. Sure he would get his way, but the outcome was never a field of roses. He was supposed to protect Oliver, but his stupid ideas ended up with the poor twin next to him in a hospital bed.

He stared at his brother's sleeping face.

"I brought you some tea, Luella," Madoka announced as she pranced into the room with a gentle smile. She placed the teacup in Luella's hands and glanced at Eugene.

"Oh? Gene, you're awake!" She beamed and approached the bewildered teen.

"Hello, Madoka."

"Hello to you too! So, how are we feeling?"

"Alright."

"One worded responses, hm? Don't tell me you're actually Noll!"

"I'm Gene, Madoka!" Realizing his outburst, his eyes lowered. "Sorry... I'm just..."

She stared curiously at him before putting a finger to her lip.

"I wouldn't feel guilty about what happened! We should have kept you away from the palace until the spirit was exorcised. You and your tenacity always find a way into trouble after all." She was so nonchalant about it all, but Eugene could sense some concern for their well being from the way her eyes danced across the room.

"As for you, Luella, don't fret. Your boys are safe and sound here."

"I know, but I wish Oliver would wake up soon." Luella calmly sipped her tea and Eugene bit his lip.

As if on cue, a low murmur was heard on the bed adjacent to Eugene. His entire demeanor perked up as he noticed long eyelashes fluttering open, which revealed those identical eyes he admired from his twin.

"Noll..." Eugene whispered as those eyes landed boldly onto him. They appeared dazed, not quite catatonic, but a mix in between. Oliver's eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if he had received quite the headache from waking up. Luella sat her glass down and began to tend to Oliver.

"Oh Oliver, how are you feeling?" A mother's cracking, but gentle voice was soothing Oliver's grouchy temperament.

"I'm fine, Mother..." Oliver's voice croaked out. Luella kisses his forehead and would have hugged him if it were not for the bandages that concealed the burns on the child's torso.

"Noll..." Eugene sputtered as tears trickled down his face. Eugene was filled with guilt, a type of guilt that would never truly extinguish until told by the one harmed that it was alright. Oliver sighed to him and shook his head.

_You're disgracing my face by crying like that, stupid medium._

_Is that all you think of, Noll? _

Eugene sniffled and Oliver's calm eyes closed.

_Stop crying as if you have survivor's guilt._

_That's not it at all! I just... you were hurt._

_So? _

_It's my fault, idiot scientist!_

_You know it's not. _

Eugene wiped his eyes in surprise. Did Oliver not blame him at all? The pressure in his chest lifted briefly and he found a puzzling curiosity budding in its place.

_Are you trying to comfort me?_

_No. It's simply not your fault. It's the spirit's fault._

_Wow... It was too good to be true! _

_What are you talking about? _

_O-Oh nothing! That you might have actually cared about my feelings!_

_Gene..._

_What?_

_Shut up._

_Right. _

Eugene allowed a small smile to grace his lips and Oliver finally looked away from his identical twin. Luella now rested on a chair in the room and Madoka had left to gather Lin and Martin.

Moments later, the vibrant woman returned with the two men.

"Boys, how are you?" Martin stormed in with worry.

"We're fine, Dad," Eugene spoke very chipper while Oliver nodded.

"What a relief," Martin spoke with gracious concern. Lin had approached Martin and was whispering incoherent words.

"I see..." Martin muttered. His expression became stern.

"What's going on, Dad?" Eugene questioned.

"Mart- Father... I think it would be best if you told us what exactly is going on." Oliver quipped before his father could disregard Eugene's statement. The younger twin sat up in bed with a grunt and focused on his father.

All the adults in the room faces were mirrored with a guilty conscience. They had indeed kept a secret from the twins for their safety.

"I suppose there's no use in telling you its nothing."

"Go on," Oliver pressed. Luella eyed her son as if warning him to back down. After all, Martin was preparing to tell them everything he knew.

"My business here in France was not for a vacation, but rather a case issued by the French Government."

"There has been strange phenomena occurring in the Hall of Mirrors. Visitors reported a heavy ice cold fog, knocking sounds, and the chandeliers making a racket..." He paused and eyed Oliver with remorse.

"The children who are also there were admitted to the hospital with minor burns on their body. I'm afraid to say that you are proof of that inquiry, Oliver." Oliver merely nodded without much thought, but Eugene winced.

He had allowed his brother to experience harm during a case that was not their business.

"Needless to say, we've been researching to determine what is occurring here. Lin, if you will," Martin gestured to the Chinese assistant. Lin nodded calmly.

"There was a murder six months ago and that appears to be our best bet at what's happening here." Lin replied, fumbling through some paperwork.

"A murder?" Eugene asked incredulously. "There? How?"

"A woman by the name of Elizabeth Rousseau was murdered in the hall. The men who did her in have yet to be identified by the authorities."

"Well that's just depressing..."

"That's not all. She had a daughter who went missing shortly after."

"An abduction?" Oliver questioned.

"The evidence points towards yes. The child, Emillie Rousseau, was found two weeks later in Le Chesnay, not too far from Versailles." Lin added, his eyes scanning the photo of a little girl with _tresses brunes._

"When you mean found... was she?" Eugene questioned, his voice heavy with precognition. He must have known where Lin was going with the report.

"Yes, she is deceased. Her death is best not described in detail."

"I see..." Eugene stared at his bed sheets dejectedly.

"Police believed they had found a lead to the culprit since she turned up in the city, however; their results have been inconclusive."

"That poor mother..." Eugene spoke quietly. "Murdered... and having her daughter stolen from her by goons..."

_It's best to not get emotionally attached, Gene._

_Still, Noll... it's sad._

_Like I said, don't get too attached. You're annoying when you're attached._

"Does this mean we will assist you now?" Oliver piped in, his question directed towards his father.

Martin chuckled and gave a gentle nod to Luella before looking at his sons.

"I do not approve," Luella mumbled. "But once you get out of here..." She bit her lip and shook her head. Eugene's eyes beamed. This would be his chance to make up for the pain his brother experienced. He would help get rid of the spirit, but it all depended on his parents.

A long pause entered the room. Madoka was grinning, Lin was ignoring everyone, and Martin's hands were hidden from view. The answer was obvious.

"You're welcomed to help us." Martin said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tresses brunes:<strong>_ Brown pigtails.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! It's been busy and quite an exhausting few days.  
><strong>**Needless to say, I didn't forget about this story! c: I had a Valentine's special halfway written, but I scratched it out. I'll finish it sometime later.  
><strong>**Thank you guys so much for the support! c: Your reviews keep me going and make me want to write my heart out!  
><strong>**Hope you all have a lovely Valentines day! ****By the way, if you have ideas for a future file, y'know just a plot, feel free to let me know in a review or PM! I'd love to credit you.**

**My other story is a wrecking-ball, just so you know. It's only meant as a "crack" story that I'll work on when I'm stumped. Horror and nonsensical violence. The joy. **

**Until next time!**

**First Published: 2/24/15**


	14. File 07: The Incorrect Hunch

**File 07: The Incorrect Hunch**

**Age: 13**

**File Summary: **_In a quest to find determine truth from speculation__, Oliver dives deep into the memories of the deceased._

**Dialogue Key: **

_"Italics"_ - Non-telepathic thoughts/Foreign language

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

_French in Italics _- It's alright if you do not understand! The sentences are just added for flavor, but I will explain what the word means in the Author's Note at the end of each chapter.

* * *

><p>"Man, this is so boring without Noll here!" Eugene whined at the two men setting up the cameras inside the room. His hands were poised behind his head as he paced back and forth in a cyclical manner. His father and Lin had decided to do the manual work while his mother, Oliver, and Madoka went to collect more records.<p>

After all, the more information, the better. As if Eugene cared about such things when it came to departed spirits.

"He'll come shortly, Eugene. Don't fret." At his father's response, Eugene puffed out his cheeks.

"Why can't I just channel the spirit and convince it to leave?" If he could somehow convince the possibly sinister spirit that the afterlife was a brilliant and more luxurious place than the palace, then their job would be done. No one else would be hurt and they could finally enjoy a _real _vacation.

"I told you, I'm not putting my son's lives at risk. This spirit is dangerous."

"But the faster we finish it, the better!" Eugene refuted with a playful smile. Martin paused.

"Haste makes waste. We're not only here to get rid of the spirit, but to _learn_ about it." Martin added with a jolly smirk. Eugene deadpanned and finally crossed his arms in defeat.

"You sound too much like Noll." He muttered childishly. Martin grinned and resumed working.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and keep an eye on base." Lin suggested with eyes as cold as an Arctic Tundra. Eugene gulped before offering a simple, curt nod.

. . .

"Hmhmhm," Madoka hummed as her fingers traced over the records on the bookshelves. The Public Record Office would be closing within thirty minutes so her search would need to be brief and conclusive.

"Oliver, have you found anything?" Madoka asked. Said boy was sitting down with a huge stack of papers. He fumbled through many before sighing.

"Unfortunately, no. All I've found regarding six months ago was about renovating some of the rooms at Versailles."

"Renovating? Did it say what rooms?" Luella asked.

"It did not say, it was simply a news clipping."

Luella turned to Madoka who was now swinging from a ladder after the various records. Luella paled when she nearly slipped.

"Whoops! Oh, I think I've found something!" She giggled with a gentle blush. She pulled out a thick book with the appropriate year. However, she nearly fell off the ladder and yelped to try and keep balance.

"Madoka, are you alright?" Luella asked, her heels clicking on the floor as she rushed over to the dangling rose-haired woman.

"I'm fine, Luella, really! Just being me!" Madoka laughed, but Oliver was not amused.

"Ridiculous." Oliver muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Oliver..." Luella warned, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Mother." In truth, he really was not sorry for calling Madoka anything. She was crazy; crazier than Eugene after he ate caramel truffles. She did not even need to consume caffeine, nor sugar to bounce off the walls in a shameless manner.

However, the simple apology Oliver offered was not enough.

"Manners, please! I thought your Mommy taught you to treat her friends with more respect!" Madoka was an unstoppable fire. Nothing could cease her tirade once she became riled up. Oliver scooted the huge stack of papers in front of himself to hide her angry face.

"Oh, how cruel, Oliver! I'm so hurt." Madoka feigned, putting a hand to her heart in an appalled like manner. Unfortunately, with one book in her other hand and another placed by her chest, she fell from the latter with a thud.

"Madoka! Madoka, are you alright?" Luella asked and helped lift the careless girl onto her feet.

"Really, no need to worry. It tis only a scratch!"

_"Why do I get the feeling Gene should be here instead of me?"_ Oliver bitterly thought. Or perhaps he was wrong. Eugene and Madoka, if they were together, would create catastrophes that would endanger the entire world.

A large book, spanning several hundred pages was dropped onto the glared at it with boredom.

"Alright, let's get to work! These are the records kept of every incidence for this year. We'll start from the date of the crime, last July," Madoka spoke, her fingers flipping the pages and staring in great detail for the date.

"Aah, July 9th, suspected homicide... Versailles... under..." She glanced at Oliver and grinned.

"Looks like you found a pretty nice clue in those stacks, little disciple of mine."

"What are you getting at?" She slid the book over to the brooding teenager with a devious smirk.

"The Hall of Mirrors was being renovated when Elizabeth Rousseau was murdered... Now, if we take that into consideration, there's a possibility that the assailant was an employee at the Palace."

"An employee?"

"It's a hunch of mine, but I think something shady happened. You see, if we look at the employees who went to work that day, we see a familiar name." Luella glanced at the paper before seeing what Madoka was talking about.

"You mean Jacques Rousseau?"

"Needless to say, they found the woman's body still in the palace, but his blood was present too. They suspected Jacques to have murdered his wife and to have taken his child... but when they tried to find him, he disappeared. Then two weeks later, they found the poor child's body..."

"You don't think he's still out there..." Luella covered her mouth.

"Like I said, it's a hunch of mine." Madoka finished.

"Then there's no choice. Since the best thing we can come up with is speculation," Oliver sighed, his hand resting underneath his chin. His mother and Madoka exchanged curious glances before they finally understood.

. . .

"Noll! My dearest brother! I'm so happy you're here!" Eugene scampered from his chair to greet his brother. He was about to glomp the great Oliver Davis before a hand halted his movements.

"Keep your hands off me." Oliver growled and Eugene backed away slowly in fear. His brother was even more tense than usual. Eugene pondered as to why, and then he sweat-dropped.

"I'm so sorry. You're still hurt there..." Eugene apologized, but Oliver ignored his words.

"You're stupid."

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Eugene grumbled, clenching his fists. Oliver took a seat by the monitors and sighed.

"I was with Mother and Madoka." Eugene chuckled and waltzed over to his sitting brother.

"I can't believe I missed out on the fun." At that, Oliver produced a scowl before nodding.

"If this ever happens again, we're trading places."

"Oh really? And what if I say no to that?"

"I can tell you didn't have a great time with Martin and Lin."

"You don't know that." Eugene retorted. Oliver merely pointed to his head with a dry smirk.

"You were whining about how scary Lin is." Eugene blushed and shook his head furiously.

"I did not! You're making things up!"

"What reason do I have to lie?"

"You lie all the time, Noll! All the time!"

"If I were lying you wouldn't be so worked up, now would you?"

"That's not the point! You're making things up."

"Gene..."

Eugene stared at his brother who now had his eyes closed. Oliver seemed to relax slightly, his arms were outstretched behind his head, but their movements were restricted to prevent stretching his burned skin.

"Yeah, Noll?" Eugene finally asked, his tone shaky between feigned anger and quiet passiveness. Oliver cracked open one eye and his lips twitched into a smirk.

"Inside voice, please."

"You're kidding me!"

Oliver enjoyed tormenting his older brother. Oh, how he was skilled at that.

. . .

"You're going to use Psychometry?"

"Considering the circumstances, it would provide the most reliable analysis for the case." Oliver replied from within the base. He seemed quite bored and frankly a bit sleepy from the ordeal that happened earlier in the day.

"What object are you going to use?"

"Do we have the general area where she was murdered?" Oliver asked, observing the cameras that were stationed in the hall from the monitors.

"It was in front of the camera you two were looking at before the incident." Martin answered with remorse in his eyes.

"Then I'll try the surrounding objects. The walls, windows, anything around there." After all, any chance to reveal the intentions of a spirit would be useful for the case as a whole.

"Should things take a violent turn, I'll communicate with the spirit and tell it to cross over." Eugene answered in absolute seriousness. The smile on his face vanished, he was determined to protect his younger brother. It was in his job description, aside from teasing him until he eventually used his PK to slam the door in his face.

"I don't know, boys. We really don't know what we're up against." Luella bit her lip in unease. These were her children and here she was allowing them to attempt something dangerous. Had the events from earlier not told them to stop messing around?

"They're very impatient, aren't they Lin?" Madoka whispered as she jabbed the tall man in the ribs. He glared at her before stifling a small chuckle.

"I have to agree."

"Alright, then it's settled. When you're ready, Oliver." The decision rests with the twins, whether or not they can quell the spirit's fiery rage.

Oliver nodded, glanced at Eugene and the two left base for the Hall of Mirrors.

. . .

_Are you scared Noll?_

_No. _

_You sure?_

_I'm sure. _

_Well... _Eugene stopped walking with a guilty visage. Oliver turned around puzzled before scoffing.

_Don't worry about what happened before, stupid medium. _

_B-But! If you need me, or anything... just..._

_Thanks. _

Eugene decided to end the conversation there. His brother was stubborn, but even Oliver did not want anyone to feel bad. Especially if it involved him in the equation.

"It's right over here." Oliver mumbled. This was the exact spot where the frosty mirrors had became colder by the minute. Where the chandeliers dangled and chimed; where he felt such strong heat upon his chest.

Oliver hovered his hand over his chest. He was injured by something he could not see. The heated touch of a vengeful spirit, perhaps. To say he was not frightened as he collapsed to the floor was an understatement.

But he hoped Eugene would have found him. He hoped, pleaded in his mind, but yet he could not entirely speak out his weakness. Even in the face of death he could not find the proper verbal phrase to convey, "Help me, I'm scared!" Instead, he prayed that Eugene knew what he meant, and the twin always understood.

"You should do your psycho-thingy now."

"Psychometry, Gene."

"Whatever, Noll. I'm a genius medium. You're the one with the power to bend spoons. I just talk to dead people."

"You should still learn the proper terminology unless you want to sound like a babbling ignorant monkey."

"Monkey?! You're so rude!"

"You're just now finding that out?"

"Keep talking, idiot scientist and waste more time!"

"You're right. I'm taking time away from staring at a mirror."

"Narcissist. You only prove my theories!" Oliver chuckled and Eugene laughed freely. Picking on each other was a treat reserved exclusively for them.

"Back to business..." Oliver's hand stretched out to the windowsill, his eyes searching for something he could not see. Something in the past, six months ago, nighttime.

_I'll watch over your body, so good luck, Noll. _

He heard his brother's reassuring voice as he slumped onto the floor, effectively entering a memory.

. . .

_"It's strange. It's not a child's memories, but the pull is fairly strong." _

_He was standing in the hall, but it was empty. Not a single person was in the room from _

_"That's right, there was renovations." _

"Special access for my favorite female pair," _A man with a gruff voice, but handsome face spoke. He could only understand fragments of what the man was saying, but he deduced that it was French. The man was wearing the standard working uniform for the palace, with the exception of an added hat. Walking by his side was a little girl with a goofy grin on her was Emillie Rousseau. _

_Oliver finally deducted that he was watching through the eyes of Elizabeth. So he had successfully entered her memories. _

"Thank you Daddy! You're the best!" _The girl with brown pigtails said while giggling. Oliver felt happiness swelling from inside oh the woman's heart. She had loved this man and her daughter. Elizabeth walked over to her child and knelt to hug her. _

_"_Thank you for bringing us here, Jacques." _He had said nothing, but something was wrong. Oliver was getting the impression that something was about to happen. _

"I'm sorry."

_Elizabeth looked at him before fear jolted through her body. Oliver now saw it. A gun. Elizabeth's grip on Emillie tightened, adrenaline pulsating through her body. _

"What are you doing, honey?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Honey, just put the gun down..." _Elizabeth tried to reason, her daughter clung to her legs._

"I can't."

"W-Why? If I did something wrong.. we can talk about i-"

"There is nothing to talk about you filthy whore!"

_Oliver felt the man's anger and somehow he knew. _

"I bet this girl I've called my daughter isn't even mine!"

"You're mistaken! She's your daughter! Please put the gun down!"

"You... you cheated on me. Was I not good enough for you?"

"I never cheated on you!"

"That's not what our neighbors say! There's pictures! Look!" _He held the gun firm in his hand and with the other he retrieved a photograph. It was Elizabeth and another man. He was holding onto her thin figure with lust, and her eyes sealed the deal. _

"I-I never did such thing!"

"I loved you... I loved our family. But I can't..."

"D-Daddy... please don't..." _The man's eyes softened briefly in guilt. _

"I... be honest with me, Eliza... why did you?"_ He lowered his gun, and she was about to speak before a deafening blast filled the room. _

_Oliver's eyes widened. There, on the ground was Jacques with a bullet through his head. Elizabeth and Emillie screamed, their frightful howls permeating through the room. _

_"Madoka has it all wrong... it wasn't the husband at all. It was someone else." _

_There wasn't any other words spoken when the assailant walked over._

"E-Emillie..." _Elizabeth coddled her child, her grip so tight and warm. The girl sobbed painfully into her mother's chest, the fail organ in her heart shattering. _

_Oliver couldn't understand what they said after that. He was shot, he was shot and the pain was far too much to bear. He felt his flesh twisting and turning, the muscle fibers snapping all because of one speedy bullet. _

_He had to stay longer, but he found himself pulling away. He needed to find out who the man was, but all he could see from the glazed woman's eyes was her daughter being taken away from her. She called out weakly for her daughter, she wanted her daughter. She needed to protect her daughter. The little girl was screaming for her mother, her father. Yet no one could help her as she was dragged away from the scene._

_Her child was not safe, and Oliver knew the child's fate. He saw an explosion of green soon after and fear filled his heart. He needed to leave now before it was too late. He needed to wake up. _

_"No..." _

_"No-"_

_"Noll!" _

. . .

Oliver's eyes opened, tears prickling his eyelashes. Eugene stared at him, kneeling on the ground in worry.

"Noll, how do you feel?"

"I... I feel sick." Oliver rasped out and the older brother wrapped his arms around him. Oliver felt the slight humming sensation of their energies swapping, the one thing Eugene could do to ease the nausea from using Psychometry.

"What happened?" A long minute passed before Oliver collected his thoughts. He nudged Eugene away from him as politely as he could so he could sit upright.

"I need to have a word with Madoka and her so called hunches."

"She was wrong about something?" Eugene asked bewildered.

"Very."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I actually updated rather quickly. I think File 07 has to be the longest continuous file yet. Maybe the conclusion is the next chapter... maybe not. It depends on how much I decide to add for dialogue and whatnot. <strong>

**I do hope you have enjoyed! Thank you for reviewing, following, reading, and adding this story to your favorites! **

**By the way, I appreciate your reviews! It means the world to me that you like my content! (Though there are some chapters that flounder on some of my better writing. I hope to maintain some form of consistency in the future.)**

**First Published: 2/26/15**

**Until next time!**


	15. File 07: As a Mother

**File 07: As a Mother**

**Age: 13**

**File Summary: **_In the depths of icy remorse lies a dreadful heat of love and loss; a mother's tender and protective touch._

**Dialogue Key: **

_"Italics"_ - Non-telepathic thoughts/Foreign language

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

_French in Italics _- It's alright if you do not understand! The sentences are just added for flavor, but I will explain what the word means in the Author's Note at the end of each chapter.

**Notice:** _There is quite a bit of French dialogue towards the end! It's not English italicized for a reason! I do provide translations for those of you who are curious. They're all at the bottom in the exact order that they appear. _

* * *

><p>"Wrong? How can you say that?"<p>

"You were right for less than a second."

"Well then, why don't you tell me what you saw? Who killed her?"

Oliver shifted in his chair calmly with eyes as hollow as owl-nested tree trunks. How could he possibly explain what he saw when he could not understand what they said? He could only prove the innocence of the husband, but he could not provide answers as to what went on.

"He's not the killer. He was shot by some other man and the little girl was whisked away."

"And the woman?"

"He shot her too."

"Did they say anything of value?"

Here Oliver was, contemplating on how to not sound useless. He did not understand French and that was what the entire conversation in his vision was held over.

_Send me the memory, Noll._ Eugene urged and Oliver found himself closing his eyes. His brother was going to get him out of a troubling situation regarding his own pride against Madoka's prying personality. How generous of him.

_Right. Tell her this._ And Eugene began to speak to him what the man said. He relayed the information, how the woman was accused of cheating on him. How the man could not shoot his daughter and the suspicious man ended his life. He took the girl and the mother screamed frantically for her.

_That man... He didn't say anything?_

_No. He simply shot her and left._

_More questions than answers, eh, Noll?_

"I see. Your vision wasn't really helpful. You might have cleared a name, but where did this man's body go?"

"I hardly find that relevant."

"Why is that, Ollie-Poo?" Madoka was smiling at him.

"It's just a hunch."

"Really now? Are you sassing me?" It was time for Oliver to smirk at her. Eugene stepped away from the two and effectively sheltered himself behind his parents.

"I wouldn't call it sassing. I would consider what I say to be a true statement."

"Well, since you did not believe my hunch, I refuse to believe yours."

"Sounds fair."

"Now, how do we intend to prove you wrong, or dare I say, right?"

Oliver turned towards Eugene. Madoka turned towards him as well, her smile a sickening grin.

"W-What am I going to do?" He warily asked, his eyes frantic for answers.

"Just a little favor for us, Genie Darling!" Madoka squealed. Oliver sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. Madoka could be quite the annoyance.

_I don't like how she's looking at me._

_Deal with it. She's your problem now, Gene._

_You're going to leave me alone with her?_

_No. I'd never leave the two of you alone to conjure up ridiculous ideas._

_We do have similar devious minds, Ollie-Poo._

_Call me that again and you're dead._

_Ollie-Poo. _

Eugene's parents could only shake their heads and assume Oliver had something to do with their evasive son. He curled up under the desk in the room, away from his younger twin's demonic eyes.

. . .

"Take a deep breath, Gene. You're only going to channel a spirit who was shot by some stranger. No biggie." He was in the restroom as he peered into the mirror. He was anxious because of the vision his brother sent him.

"Losing her daughter must have been terrible..." He whispered. He turned on the faucet to wash his hands.

"You alright, Eugene?" Martin asked, walking into the restroom with a gentle smile.

"I'm fine Dad." The answer did not suffice Martin's concern.

"Son, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. There are other ways to solving a case."

"I know, but it's only fair isn't it?" Eugene smiled wanly at his father. Martin quirked an eyebrow and appeared confused at what he meant.

"I'm sorry, Eugene but I'm not following."

"Noll had to see what happened. That in itself was probably the worst part. Talking with the spirit shouldn't be a problem."

"Just because Oliver..." Martin started. Eugene spun around to interrupt him.

"It's alright, Dad." Eugene smiled with his eyes closed.

"If anything, I want the spirit to leave in peace if that's possible. So I don't mind." Martin marveled at his son. He was so compassionate about others that it pulled at the older man's heartstrings. He really did have good children.

"You really are more mature than we give you credit for."

"I'm actually not!" Eugene laughed, putting his arms behind his head. "While I do hope the spirit crosses over without any trouble, I'd really like to take a real vacation!"

"That's not how you answer to a compliment, Son." Martin sighed. He supposed you could not peg everyone down. Eugene was a complicated person, possibly even more complex than his illusive twin.

"Noll definitely took after you." Eugene chuckled as he scurried off, leaving his father to his own thoughts.

"Oliver took after me, huh?" The prospect warmed his heart, but it also conflicted him. Did he hold that much of an impression on Oliver?

"I suppose Eugene is similar to Luella then." His wife would get a decent laugh out of that one.

"What are you talking about?" Lin asked as he walked in.

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" Martin chuckled, exiting the restroom and leaving Lin puzzled.

. . .

"I'm ready to play my part," Eugene beamed at the entire group. Madoka fixed her skirt as she stood by Luella, obviously whispering something mischievous to her. Luella laughed softly and Oliver scowled.

_What do you suppose they're talking about, Noll?_

_His brother refused to answer him. _

_Noll? _

_You don't want to know. _

_What do yo-_

_Just communicate with the spirit, Gene. Madoka's a repulsive witch._

_A witch? I don't think that's doing her justice, Noll!_

_Fine, fine, a bloody goblin._

_Much better, dear brother! _Eugene tried to contain his laughter. His brother knew how to joke around after all.

"I sense some little telepathic kiddos who are telling each other some naughty things." Madoka spoke aloud. Eugene's eyes widened, his face turning into a tomato. Oliver huffed and crossed his arms.

"You know, that's a pretty big accusation. What proof do you have to back up your claim?" The younger twin spoke, his eyes scrutinizing her. Madoka wore a sly face as she knelt to be at the twin's eye level.

"Well, I can always just ask your mother to ground you when you get home."

"You still have no proof."

"Eugene?" Luella asked in a stern voice. The older twin shook his head furiously, still trying to hide his reddened face.

"Sorry Mu-" Eugene's eyes snapped open wide. His body froze with such stiffness that everyone was alert. A thick fog encompassed the people in the room. The temperature dropped considerably, Lin noted as it approached seven degrees colder than it was seconds ago.

"Already?" Martin muttered. He couldn't see a blasted thing!

"The spirit decided to reveal itself now." Lin remarked. He gathered closely together with Madoka and Martin, but they lost sight of the others.

"This is just like before..." Oliver muttered. Where did his brother go? Where was his Mother and Father? Lin? Even Madoka? He looked around in all directions, but he could not find them.

_Noll... It's so hot! Noll, help!_

_Gene... calm down. Tell me where you are. _

_Noll! She's here! _

_What are you... who's there?!_

"Gene!" Oliver shouted and ran into the thick fog. He scanned the area for Eugene and found him on his knees, gripping at his torso. There was a faint light behind the older twin and the longer he looked at it, the more he realized.

"That's the spirit..." Oliver mumbled. White, pale, glowing hands wrapped themselves around Eugene in an embrace. The older twin gasped in pain and closed his eyes tightly. Oliver knew what it felt like, but he had never seen her before. He had never seen such a frightening glow before.

_"Je ne suis pas elle. Se il vous plaît passer." _Eugene gritted his teeth. Oliver had no idea what his brother was saying. All he knew was that his brother was still aching in pain and he was merely standing there.

_"Elle est morte. Elle a traversé. Se il vous plaît écouter." _Eugene tried to reason.

_Gene... What's going on?_

_She won't listen, Noll. She won't-_

_Gene? _

_"Emillie..."_ A voice unknown to Oliver had escaped from Eugene's mouth. Eugene's eyes were glossy and they were staring at Oliver in a mix of grief and blame. The younger twin heard the little girl's name and understood. The person who possessed his brother was the mother, Elizabeth.

_"Se il vous plaît ne prenez pas ma Emillie."_ Tears fell from the older twin's eyes. His brother's face was broken with sorrow. Oliver could not understand the words, but he understood the woman's feelings. Her daughter was ripped away from her after all. She wanted her daughter. She needed her.

_"Emillie est dans les cieux vous attend."_ He heard his mother say something from behind him. She walked slowly into the thick fog, her eyes staring at the crumpled form of Eugene under possession.

_"Emillie..." _The voice rasped out in anguish. Luella knelt before her son and gripped his shoulders. Oliver stood there watching his mother carefully.

_"Comme je l'ai mère, je comprends votre désir pour rechercher votre fille. Ce est pourquoi, en tant que mère, je peux vous dire qu'elle vous attend dans le ciel, où vous appartenez à côté d'elle."_ Luella's French was rusty, but she tried to speak to the spirit as best as she could.

Eugene's eyes were wide, the fat tears rolling down harder.

_"Êtes-vous certain?"_ Eugene asked and Luella nodded.

_"Vous avez ma parole. Peur que je ne sois pas une mère si je dois vous mentir."_ Luella smiled softly.

_"Merci."_ Eugene whispered as his head dropped and he collapsed into his mother's arms. Luella cradled her son tentatively as tears filled her eyes. The fog dissipated slowly as the rest of the group finally spotted on another.

"She passed over. She's finally with her daughter..." Eugene mumbled as he fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

Oliver knelt down next to his mother. He turned to her, his face puzzled.

"What did you do?" He whispered to her. She smiled faintly.

"I only told her what a mother would tell anyone who's lost their child."

. . .

A few days had passed and the presence of the spirit went undetected from the surveillance Martin and Lin conducted. The case was finally at a close, much to the Davis family's relief. However, there was still two questions left unanswered.

"I'll ask Eugene about it later, but since all the reports have young children experiencing burning lacerations across their torso... and from what you explained, I would presume the burning was due to the spirit's desperate longing to hold her child." Martin replied, his spectacles on his face as he was doing paperwork. Oliver nodded and glanced out from the window in the base.

"A mother's protection is like a smothering fire at times." Martin added, turning to Oliver with gentleness in his eyes. "Call it a Mother Bear complex. The spirit probably mistook the children entering the Hall as her own, or feared they were in danger. She had good intentions regardless." Martin remarked. Oliver stood at the door in silence at what his Father had said.

"Your mother feels the same way about you two. I feel the same way as well. Even if we get annoying, we only want the best for you both." Oliver found himself smirking slightly.

"Thanks, Dad." Martin stood up and approached his son. It wasn't everyday that a father hears their most hard-headed son actually call them a tender name like Dad.

"I heard you apparently take after me."

"Who told you that?"

"Someone."

"Gene."

"You're too smart for your own good." Martin chuckled and ruffled Oliver's hair.

. . .

It was several hours later that Oliver learned of the last mystery. Lin was stubbornly generous to offer Oliver a ride to the hospital where his mother and Madoka were watching over Eugene.

"What about that man?" Oliver asked a certain pinkette. She was currently brewing some tea in the hospital cafeteria.

"He committed suicide three days after they found Emillie. Alfred Georges was his name. He was their neighbor. Apparently he had left a questionable suicide note."

"I see."

"I suppose you were right all along." Madoka admitted, her eyes twinkling with pride. "I've taught you well."

She handed the cup to Oliver and he nodded. She would be making more for the rest of the family shortly, but she knew the thirteen-year-old was in a hurry.

After all, Eugene had finally woken up from his nearly two-day slumber. The brother would be anxious to see him, even if he would not admit it directly.

She smiled as he stepped away from her with the warm tea.

"Even if you're a pain sometimes, you never cease to amaze me, little disciple of mine."

. . .

"Here." Oliver mumbled as he passed the cup of tea to his drowsy brother. Eugene was looking through pamphlets since he woke up. He was excited about the prospect of a real vacation with his family. As a reward for solving the case, he was allowed to pick the spot.

"Thanks a lot," Eugene accepted the cup and sipped it earnestly. Oliver took a seat in the chair beside his bed. The older twin glanced around at the hospital room, unsure of what to say next.

"Hey, Noll?"

"What?" The younger twin asked, his own sapphire orbs blinking languidly.

"When I get out of the hospital, let's go check out _Gorge du Verdon_," Eugene said as he flipped through the _Top ten Tourist Attractions in France_. Oliver shook his head before opening his mouth.

"If you're still not afraid of kayaking."

"I won't be! At least... I'll try not to be." Eugene grinned as he deposited the tea cup on the stand by his bed. He nestled himself gently between his blankets, careful to not hurt the wounds on his torso.

Oliver stood up and prepared to exit the room. He paused at the door before shaking his head. His fingers were a mere millimeters away from the handle.

"If you're scared... I'll be there." The look on Eugene's face was of surprise. Oliver left the room and Eugene giggled softly. Eugene knew his brother had a big heart, but when it came to expressing it, that was another story. The fact that he could choke out those choppy sentences spoke volumes to Eugene.

_Don't use my words against me, idiot scientist. But thank you._

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

**Je ne suis pas elle. Se il vous plaît passer.:** I am not her. Please move on.

**Elle est morte. Elle a traversé. Se il vous plaît écouter.:** She is dead. She crossed over. Please listen.

**Se il vous plaît ne prenez pas ma Emillie.: **Please don't take my Emillie.

**Emillie est dans les cieux vous attend**.: Emillie is in Heaven waiting for you.

**Comme je l'ai mère, je comprends votre désir pour rechercher votre fille. Ce est pourquoi, en tant que mère, je peux vous dire qu'elle vous attend dans le ciel, où vous appartenez à côté d'elle.:** As I mother, I understand your desire to search for your daughter. That's why, as a mother, I can tell you that she is waiting for you in Heaven, where you belong by her side.

**Êtes-vous certain?:**Are you certain?

**Vous avez ma parole. Peur que je ne sois pas une mère si je dois vous mentir. **Luella smiled softly. You have my word. Lest I not be a mother if I should lie to you.

**Merci**: Thank you.

**Gorge du Verdon**_: It's an emerald water canyon! You can do so many marine sports there! At least try to go there sometime in your life!_

_. . ._

**I haven't had French in a while, but I did my best with google translate and the information I remember about verb rules. If something is off, please let me know! I do revise my work after I publish it. (Usually the first hour after publishing the chapter is me reading my fic until I am certain most typos are corrected so your reading experience is as pleasant as possible.) **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites! I cannot express my gratitude at each review I receive! It means a lot and keeps me going!**

**This is the conclusion of File 07! I hope I did better than the precious case with the pseudo-medium. (File 03 I believe) I tried to wrap all the loose ends, but I'm not a guru at mystery cases. **

**First Published: 2/28/15**

**Until next time! File 08! File 08! **


	16. File 08: A Shakespearean Narcissist

**File 08: A Shakespearean Narcissist**

**Age: 14**

**File Summary: **_When it comes to acting, Oliver is a genius. He knows how to get what he wants from a situation. So when Eugene decides to create a troubling predicament for him, England's number one Narcissist begins an elaborate scheme._

**Dialogue Key: **

_"Italics"_ - Non-telepathic thoughts/Foreign language

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

* * *

><p><em>"Unfortunately, I'm also not interested in bald old men."<em>

. . .

Autumn, the season of decaying leaves and fleeting summer dreams. School was in session for the twins; one in secondary school and the other at university. It was a Wednesday evening and for once in the past month, Oliver was able to enjoy his leisure time since he completed his paperwork early.

However, it all came to naught by some loud fourteen year-old who looked exactly like him. Dare he say it, his spitting image, another him who was his exact opposite.

"To be or not to be, that is the question!" Eugene announced, standing dramatically in the entertainment room. His brother, Oliver, was currently reading about Parapsychology. It seemed as though the younger twin was annoyed by his brother's overly-forced old English.

"Shut up." Oliver snapped, his shimmering eyes glaring at his brother. Eugene's posture became its typical self and he frowned at his brooding reflection.

"Noll! I need to practice! I have a role in the play tomorrow!" The older twin pouted as he took a seat by his brother. Oliver's face remained its standard stoic form as he shook his head.

"For starters, you're rehearsing the wrong play. You're supposed to be performing _Romeo and Juliet_, not _Hamlet_." Oliver flipped a page in his book. A sly smile formed on Eugene's face.

_Gotcha._

"I thought you didn't know about Shakespeare's works?" Eugene asked, wrapping his spare arm around Oliver's shoulder. The younger twin tensed, but allowed the interaction. His brother was a touchy person down to a T. Despite how much Oliver hated touchy people, he would allow his only living blood relative to nonchalantly put an arm around him.

"Even a single-celled organism knows general information about an English playwright." Oliver retorted smugly. Eugene chuckled, his eyelashes blinking delicately against his eyelids.

"You're a single-celled organism for saying that." A devious smile filled Eugene's face. He was plotting something the way his sapphire orbs glistened with mischief.

"Say, Noll! How would you like to pull a Switcheroo?"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Eugene pulled his brother closer with his wrapped arm. Their hair meshed together, the soft strands becoming lost in their identical color.

"Y'know. I be you, you be me. Let's trick everyone for a day."

"I'm not interested."

"But why not? Haven't you ever wanted to be popular with the ladies?"

"Gene, if you think I want anything to do with your social life, you're mistaken."

"But I want to see what college life is like! You left me at secondary school, you big jerk."

"It's not my fault I'm so talented."

"Wow. Unless you've forgotten, you need my help to perform supernatural phenomena." Those words caused Oliver to flinch. Eugene had attacked his pride, a feat difficult to succeed at. Eugene knew if he were to press any further, he would not get his brother to willingly comply.

"I'm not even talking about that. I'm smarter than you." Oliver replied, appearing indifferent.

"_Book-smart_ you mean. I'm smart where it matters." He pointed to his own chest with his spare hand. Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his brother loose from him. "When it comes to matters of the heart, I am unrivaled!"

Eugene paused as his brother resumed reading his book, ignoring him completely.

"I'm only saying, I'm sure you miss the easy secondary school life."

"I don't. There were too many idiots."

"Point taken." Eugene sighed and flopped across the couch, on top of Oliver. The younger twin's book fell to the floor and he was far from happy about it.

"I'm not going to cave in to your atrocious ideas."

"You might say so now, but I'll win later."

"You never win you idiot medium."

"Just wait and see, Noll... Just wait and see." Eugene chuckled dryly. He was most certainly scheming something quite amusing.

. . .

"This isn't my room." Oliver stated as he stared at posters taped onto the wall. There was no bookshelf in this room, nor a desk that was tidy with his school-work. The room was not entirely messy, but there were clothes scattered sparsely across the wooden floorboards.

Oliver knew this room. He dared to never enter it unless it was absolutely necessary.

_Gene... What did you do?_

_Gene? I'm _Noll _stupid. How can you mistake me for yourself? _

_Stop it. I want answers. Now. _

_Haha, we're switching places today whether you like it or not! _

_What's stopping me from kicking you out of my room?_

_I dunno, maybe the fact that I'm in the kitchen and you somehow overslept... Just like me. Great start,_ Gene.

_I'll tell Mother and she'll stop this nonsense._

_Go on ahead and try. _

Eugene infuriated Oliver to no end. He sauntered out of bed and rushed down the stairs to see his brother dressed in his clothes. He stared at Oliver with an indifferent expression, and Oliver scowled deeply. Their mother was cooking eggs over the stove when she turned around to see quite an engaging argument from her children.

"It's not funny, Gene."

"I told you to cut it out, _Gene_." Eugene emphasized with a voice filled with amused satisfaction. Oliver shook his head, his eyes livid. His brother was certainly not getting away with this. The younger sibling was still curious as to how he slept through Eugene dragging him into his bedroom. The thought bewildered him and he wondered if his older twin spiked his tea. He knew his brother was not that much of a savage, but one could never tell. Maybe Oliver was unusually sleepy and Eugene acted upon his sudden weakness.

"Eugene, why don't you sit down and eat? You're actually up at a decent time." Luella sat a plate of eggs on the table. Oliver stared at her and shook his head.

"I'm not Eugene! I'm Oliver, Mother."

"Nice try, stupid medium. Your shenanigans aren't going to work." Eugene said as emotionless as he could possibly muster.

"He's right, Eugene. I don't want to ground you today for your silly little games. After all, you are our special actor tonight." Luella smiled, her eyes twinkling with pride. Oliver stared dumbly at her.

_What is she talking about? _

"Don't tell me you forgot. Jeez, you really are stupid, Gene." Eugene sighed as he flipped through a parapsychology book.

"Oliver, he's probably nervous. Cut him some slack."

"Fine." Eugene muttered as he smirked to his seething brother.

_I'm going to ruin your name._ Oliver spoke through their telepathic link.

_Careful! If you do, I'll just blow your chances at graduating from college today._

_I hate you. Honestly, how are you even my brother?!_

_Shh, calm down Noll. You could have simply agreed and I wouldn't have had to stay up all night planning my brilliant plan. By the way, hate is a pretty hurtful word. _

_Ridiculous. I refuse to play along. Tell Mother who you really are. _

_I don't think so._

_Gene, I can't believe I'm saying this, but **please** stop. _

Eugene's eyes softened slightly as he stared at his brother who took a seat. He closed his eyes, closing the parapsychology book gently.

_You're smart._

_What's that have to do with anything?_

_You remember things easily. _

_So? _

_I can't remember the lines. _

_The play? Is that why you orchestrated this catastrophe? So I can do it for you? _

_Noll! I don't want to look like an idiot on stage! The girl playing Juliet... she.._

_Let me guess, you have a crush on her? _

_No! She's a total jerk! She's made the practices I've attended a nightmare. Do you have any idea how troubling it is to simply tell a girl to shut up for once in her short life? She hates my guts!_

_That's a first._

_Noll, please! _

_You expect me to somehow memorize all the lines you, playing as Romeo, have to speak in less than eight hours just to spare you from humiliation and ridicule?_

_Yes please. I'm desperate Noll. I'll do my best as you toda-_

_One question._

_What?_

_Why couldn't you have waited until after school? _

_Oh... when I told you I wanted to experience the college life... I really meant it! _

_You're a moron. _

_Does that mean you'll do it?_ Eugene hoped his brother would. He knew Oliver could pull off miracles, and Eugene was not mentally prepared for his own life today. He couldn't possibly play Romeo and expect it to all work out. He couldn't tell _Hamlet_ from _Romeo and Juliet_ for crying out loud!

Oliver did not grace Eugene a response and instead forced a smile onto his face.

"Mum, may I have my eggs scrambled?" Oliver asked, the grin on his face twitching slightly. Luella glanced at him with a warm smile.

"You always have them scrambled, honey."

"I know."

_Thanks, Noll. _

. . .

_Noll... Where are your classes?! The university is huge! _

_Unfortunately, I have no idea where I am either. _

_I'm sorry. I guess this was a bad idea. Um... where's Mr. Holritz? _

_Second floor, right wing, last room on the left. _

_Your memory is too good, Noll. _

_My brain just works differently than yours._

_You could at least say thank you._

_Thank you. _

_Rude. _

_Where's your first period teacher, Gene? _Oliver sighed as he stood by a water fountain. He noticed a group of girls watching him from a distance and it only made his mood worse. Was Eugene nothing more than eye candy for the female population at his school?

Oliver would have to persuade his parents to send Eugene to an all boy's school even if Eugene protested.

Whereas Eugene attracted the ladies, Oliver was the repellent. In a way, he was Eugene's pesticide that protected him from the crazy girls that wanted him to notice them. Since he was not attending the same school as his brother, the female populace was left unchecked.

Oliver almost felt sorry for his brother. Almost. He still had free reign to select a capable girlfriend, whereas Oliver was no interested and no one caught his eye. The female students at Cambridge were way older than him anyway.

_It's room 233. It should be close to the restroom. _

_If I knew where the restroom was, moron._

_Riiight. What are you near? _

Oliver did not answer him as a girl was approaching him. Her curly brown hair bounced as she walked, her emerald eyes held a flare of high self-regard. He put on a gentle smile, much like Eugene would do, but the girl scowled.

"I know I'm gorgeous, but keep your filthy eyes off me, Davis." She spat as she stormed through the hall. Oliver raised an eyebrow. Was there some girls so repelled by Eugene's naturally flirty nature?

_Noll? _

He found himself once again unable to answer his brother. Two more girls approached him, their eyes beaming with admiration. They hovered over him, swooning for a chance to touch him. Oliver felt repulsed by their attention seeking fawning and desperately wished for someone to intervene.

"Don't mind Wendy, Genie!" One of them spoke. Her eyes sparked with reassurance.

"I still can't believe she's playing as Juliet tonight." Jealousy was evident in the other girl's voice.

"Yeah, even if she's pretty." A new female said as more girls finally entered the circle.

Taking these facts into consideration, Oliver finally understood. A sadistic smirk shaped his face and the girls around him were puzzled.

_Earth to Noll? _

_Things will definitely be interesting. _

_What are you- I don't like that tone of yours! _

Oliver, as the younger, much more mature twin brother, would solve his older brother's troubles. Not out of helping the poor immature twin, but for his own musings.

. . .

It was an exhausting day for Eugene as he finally made it home. Martin had asked him about his day while they were in the car. Eugene's brain was fried. The information he attempted to soak in, in his brother's stead was horrific. Who knew how difficult Oliver's life was. He had to submit papers, listen to lectures, and he had to bother Noll about test questions in the span of five hours. It was extensive, nerve-wrecking, and Eugene was pleased he did not have to write anything himself.

Oliver's day was extremely easy. He felt unchallenged, bored, and he knew all the answers to ridiculous trivia. He wondered why Eugene even complained about school. He even did his brother a favor and brought up his chemistry grade while studying Romeo's lines simultaneously.

A day in the life of Eugene held no real threats.

A day in the life of Oliver was incredibly intimidating.

Eugene realized that there was a definite gap between him and his twin. Their intelligence was different, but perhaps that's what made them click. Eugene was the emotional, social half and Oliver was the logic based, solitary recluse composite. Maybe that's why Eugene considered his younger brother to be his rock. The one person who did not need to understand his troubles, but somehow did anyway.

It could also explain why Oliver found himself glad his brother hanged around him. He needed some social interaction in his life and Eugene was the perfect mix between somewhat quiet and chatty.

"You memorized it?" Eugene asked as he entered his own bedroom. Staying true to his part, Oliver was in the room with a notebook, jotting down Eugene's homework assignments as well as his own.

"I did. I don't see why you had such difficulty with something so simple." The younger twin spoke absentmindedly.

"Like you said, Your brain works differently than mine!" Eugene grumbled. Oliver ripped the paper from the metallic ring and handed it to Eugene.

"Oh. You didn't have to, Noll."

"You wouldn't remember if I didn't." He stared at his brother's handwriting with a bored expression. Sometimes Oliver acted like a parent, always doing things Eugene did not care enough to do for himself. Oliver could not fathom having a genuine imbecile of a twin. How else could he shame his brother effectively if he was too dumb to understand his tricks?

No, Eugene was far from an idiot. His older brother could have went to college, but he decided not to. He did not wish to rush his education or force himself to enter the workforce sooner. He was a social butterfly and going to college would ruin that aspect tremendously at his tender age of fourteen.

"Fair point." Eugene muttered as he flopped onto his bed. He turned to the brother with a sly smile.

"You excited?"

"I guess." Eugene had not expected such an answer from the one person who hated being put on a pedestal.

"That's right... What was your problem earlier this morning?"

"You mean when your annoying voice was giving me a headache?"

"Oh, haha. Just tell me."

"I met someone..." Wait. He met someone? Eugene's jaw dropped. The older twin jumped out of bed and gawked at his brother.

"You met... Oh Noll... don't tell me you've finally found someone! Now I don't have to constantly worry abou-"

"You're stupid. That's not what I'm talking about at all."

"Huh?" Eugene tilted his head, his eyes wide saucers.

"You talk too much and never let me finish, Gene. I met someone and I'm going to... how would your stupid novels put it, exact my revenge."

"You met Wendy, didn't you?" When he received no answer, he knew.

"Thought so. Just don't be too mean. She's still a girl." Oliver grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"If you're that worried, then perform in the play yourself."

"Eh? No way! Why don't you tell me your little scheme instead."

"I'll tell you, but if I do, I expect your cooperation."

"Cooperation?" Eugene asked as Oliver leaned over to whisper his plans. The serendipity of Eugene's smile was intensifying. He loved it when his brother was thinking creatively despite how his ideas were sometimes more destructive than humorous.

. . .

_Don't humiliate me too much, Noll. I still have to go to school tomorrow. _

_You agreed to this without any complaints and now you're whining?_

_Noll! Give me a break. I'm having second thoughts!_

_I told you my plans on the condition that you cooperate with me. Should you chicken out, I'll humiliate you even worse than I might later._

_I know, I know. But..._

_Don't worry, Gene. Nothing bad will come of it. _

_If you say so. _

The stage was well lit with the many different scenes ready to be dispensed at any given moment. The audience was rather large with many parents and citizens of the town in attendance. Oliver smirked, they were in for quite a show.

The play went on normally for the first act. Oliver put one hundred percent into his acting and Eugene was thoroughly impressed. The way his brother's movements were like a crystal lake, how his voice was loud and filled with what felt like genuine emotion. He was making the play grand, but Eugene knew his perfect acting was waning. The second scene was vastly approaching.

Oliver soliloquy went without a hitch. It was now time for the balcony scene with the fair Juliet. Eugene sighed, adjusting himself from his seat and looking around. His parents had yet to suspect a thing. The only thing the twin could do now was hope the plan would be conducted as safely as possible.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Wendy proclaimed, her elbows touching the railing of the constructed balcony. Her face sported forlorn dismay as she gazed longingly at the crowd.<p>

"It is I, oh despicable Juliet. I have came for thou's yfel hand." Oliver announced, his fingers touching his heart and a hand stretched out to the maiden Juliet. The crowd erupted into laughter. Eugene sat from his seat unsure if they were laughing at "his" mess up, or the humor in Oliver's words. Wendy, or rather, Juliet glared.

_You didn't tell me this was a part of your plan._

_Did I forget to mention it, or were you not listening to me yet again?_

_Sigh, If you were going to screw up the lines then I would have performed. _

_Why didn't you? _

_I hate you, Noll._

_The feeling is mutual, but fading since I'll be enjoying myself shortly. _

_That's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. I think I'm going to cry. _Eugene thought to his brother sarcastically.

"Romeo, are thou misfaren?" Wendy asked stiffly, her emerald eyes squinting at Oliver in a vindictive rage. Oliver, posing as Eugene appeared hurt, but the smile on his face remained apparent. His time for fun was commencing.

"Nay, Juliet. I come to thou to endue upon thou a letter." Oliver spoke, his hands pulling out a piece of paper rolled up and adorned with red thread.

"A letter?" Wendy paused, looking quite confused. She turned her attention to the director who shrugged and motioned for her to continue the act.

"Ay, would thou doth me the hon'r of receiving it?" Oliver bowed, the letter raised upward by his rising spare arm.

"How can I receive thy letter when I am up hither?"

"Come down hither by foot and take this parchment to read mine ode to thou." Oliver's eyes smiled with pleasure. Something truly shocking was about to happen, something Oliver was far too excited about.

_Let's get this show on the road. _

_I hope you don't kill someone with this stunt. _

_If you do your part I won't. _

"Forgive me, but I shall decline thy humble request, Romeo. 'Tis dark and gallow." Wendy said with struggle. Her knowledge of Shakespearean words was being tested. Each word came out slowly, slipping off her tongue with such uncertainty that she felt flushed with embarrassment.

"I am smitten. I wish'd to part this paper into thy hands. Oh, how thou shall fall into despair and weep without knowing the words written hither." Oliver feigned depression, his sapphire eyes playfully awaiting the conclusion of his brilliant plot.

Luella turned toward Martin with a questionable gaze. She seemed worried, but at the same time, suspicious.

"You don't think poor Eugene forgot his lines? He was doing so well." She muttered to her husband, holding his hand firmer.

"I guess he did. Though, I will admit, he is rather fine at improv." Martin commended, beaming at his son in pride. While some of "Eugene's" words were baffling, he was admirable in trying to appear as though he knew what he was doing.

Eugene bit his lip in anticipation. How little his parents knew, how easy it was to switch personalities with his twin. The excitement of the night was close to an end.

Back on stage, Oliver felt it, the energy being tossed back and forth from the stage to the audience. The energy building up, pulsating outward. He felt as though he were entering a dreamscape of metallic liquid. Oliver glowed in a bright light and in response, the crowd entered a hushed silence of awe.

"He's sparking."

"That kid playing Romeo has such good looks."

"I heard he's a stud."

"Wait a minute... That's..." Martin whispered as he turned to Eugene. The twin he had somehow mistaken for Oliver sheepishly grinned, dunked his head in shame, and fiddled with his fingers. Martin shook his head, his eyes riddled with disappointment in his children. However, the scowl Eugene received from Luella sent shivers down his spine.

"What ever does thou speak o-" Wendy froze as the balcony began to wobble. She did her best to keep balance, but the frail prop toppled over; the actress falling to the ground with a gentle, but loud thud.

The dust cleared and there stood the gallant Romeo with Juliet in a sitting position; lost and confused. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes at any given moment.

"I was to warn thy of ground subsidence in mine letter. Thy home t'was in danger of collapse. Yet thou refus'd to come fetch mine letter. How foolish." "Romeo" stated as he walked over to her with an outstretched hand.

She slapped it away and stood up, her face completely red.

"Eugene Davis! I've had enough!" Wendy shouted, grabbing her skirt and stepping over the rubble. Oliver held a face of surprise; astonishment.

"This isn't a funny joke! I'm so sick of you ruining everything for me! Your attitude needs fixing, and you're repulsive to look at no matter how charming the others think you are!" She screeched, her knuckles turning white in boiling anger. Oliver's face became a scowl, his trademark poker face making its lavish appearance for the night. Though, one might add that his eyes were thoughtful; sparkling in beauty despite the insults.

"You obviously don't know good taste." Oliver replied in disdain. That was the last straw for Wendy.

"Good taste?! You're even more full of yourself than usual!" She slung a fist at him, but before the crowd could see if she landed a hit, the curtains slid to conclude the scene.

. . .

"Were you responsible for the prop collapsing?" The Theater Arts director asked Oliver once everyone made it back stage. The raven haired fourteen year-old stood unscathed as the director was questioning him on minor, but accurate suspicions.

"I tried to warn her about it falling before the play even started, but as you can see... she was still quite upset with me for accidentally stepping on her heels. So she wouldn't listen to me,"Oliver replied earnestly, an apologetic smile on his lips. He shifted back and forth on his left leg nervously, the motion seeming strange for him to do. He was two actors tonight, Romeo and Eugene. Only for a little longer would he need to continue playing the latter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The teacher demanded with an accusing tongue. Oliver shook his head, his lips parting to speak.

"I went to tell you, but I could not find you anywhere. You were not in the audio room when I checked, nor with the performers by the dressing room." The answer seemed to suffice the teacher, but he was far from done with his interrogation.

"What about during the play? Your dialogue was flawless until the balcony scene."

"The balcony was wobbling and I was distracted. Surely someone else saw it too." Oliver scratched his cheek with his index finger, much in the way Eugene did when he was honestly nervous. A small chuckle came from his lips as convincingly as he could attempt.

"He's right. It was moving a bit much before it fell." One of the students in charge of the lighting stated. The Theater Arts teacher slumped his shoulders with dismay. It seemed there was a legitimate prop mishap after all and it ruined the night.

"Either way, I thought if I changed the scene to where Wendy would have to come down the stairs... she wouldn't have fallen." Oliver did his best to look apologetic. His head bowed to the ground, eyes staring at the floor.

"I suppose I'll let this slide, Eugene. Next time,_ if there is ever another performance here_, notify me immediately about problems. If I'm not around, continue searching until you see me. Safety is a top priority."

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again." The teacher nodded and walked away from him, muttering in anguish about how the night was ruined. Oliver's fingers twitched with joy. The younger twin was certain he had an air of charisma about him. The way he could easily persuade people with his charm, a feat only Eugene could somewhat mimic.

_You're not in trouble with that idiot of a teacher, Gene. _Oliver informed his brother.

_Great, but uh... Noll, you better find another way home tonight. Mum's a ticking time bomb. _

_Unfortunately, I suppose we're going to be in severe trouble. _

_Both of us? I'm not sharing the blame for this! This was your idea!_

_I told you, if I revealed my plans, I expected your cooperation._

_So? What if I had refused?_

_I wouldn't have done a thing but mess up the lines._

_Wait... You planned a stunt without knowing if I would help you use your PK on the basis that I would? _

_Thus, had you refused to listen to my plan, we wouldn't be in trouble. Your nosy personality is to blame, therefore you're guilty too. _

_Your logic is pure evil. You took advantage of my eagerness to know your schemes. _Eugene clenched his fists as he sat in the car with his mother. Martin left to retrieve Oliver, and he was quite peeved to say the least.

_It's better this way._

_What? _

_Because after this, Mother will never let you audition for a play again. There will never be another risk of me being involved in one._

_Well, after this, you evil fiend, we'll never leave the house without a proper identity check. _

_Exactly. This teaches everyone a lesson. Mother, for not believing me and you for switching places with me. Though, I will admit, today was rather easy. _

_Today has been a nightmare, Noll. There was nothing easy about it. _

_Gene... _

_Shut up, Noll! I don't even want to hear your voice say it! _Eugene knew it was coming, his brother was too prideful to not let it slip from his mouth.

_I won._

Inwardly sulking, Eugene shook his head. _I know._

After many lectures from Martin in the car about using psychokinesis so recklessly and the hellish outburst of their mother about possibly injuring a young lady, the boys prepared for an early bedtime.

Oliver could only smile as he stared up at the dark ceiling. Today had been, oddly enough, fun. He was glad he had a brother who acted without thinking. It only made his plans and conclusions all the more exciting.

_I sense that your pride just sky-rocketed. _

_Go to bed._

_No goodnight from you? _

_I expect to be in my room tomorrow morning. _

_Hah I make no promises! Goodnight, idiot scientist. Sweet dreams. _

_Goodnight, stupid medium._

* * *

><p><strong>Old English Translation: <em>(You might not have known this word. If you did, bonus points!)<em>**

**Yfel:** evil ill wickedness misery in a moral sense; what is hurtful grievous of disease of abusive speech moral evil.

. . .

**This concludes File 08! To be honest, I struggled to write this... My apologies for an original character. There are barely any characters that we know in Ghost Hunt that are official. Unfortunately, for the plot, we get Wendy. Er... Yeah. You'll never see Wendy again. **

**Once again, I would like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites! It means a lot and I appreciate feedback! **

**If you have any ideas for future files, send me a PM or suggest it in a review!  
><strong>

**Ishval gave me some inspiration for a future chapter, but its too soon to make a story about it! **

**Thank you bunches everyone!**

**First Published: 3/1/15**

**Until next time! **


	17. File 09: Obāsan ga Shinda

**File 09: Obāsan**** ga Shinda**

**Age: 4**

**File Summary: **_Even children know the misery of loss. _

**Dialogue Key: **

_"Italics"_ - Non-telepathic thoughts/Foreign language

_Italics _- Telepathic thoughts

The dialogue in this File is meant to be Japanese!

**Notice:** Due to unknown details, this is written from mild speculation and interpretation from the manga. This is by no means to be somewhat canon, aside from the fact they knew their Grandmother.

**As for the Names Used: **This is also speculation on my part. I've decided to name them as the following:  
><em>Yūjin(YOU-GEEN):<em> Eugene  
><em>Oriberu(OR-EE-BEH-ROO): <em>Oliver  
><em>Jin(GEEN):<em> Japanese pronounciation of Gene.  
><em>Noru(NO-ROO): <em>Japanese pronounciation of Noll.

* * *

><p>"Obāsan! Obāsan!" Tiny feet padded speedily against the tatami replica rug. The home was standard for an American home despite the Japanese furnishings.<p>

"Ohoho, Yūjin-Chan," An elderly woman chuckled as she scooped the energetic dark haired boy into her frail arms. She kissed his temple before he smothered her with slobbery kisses of affection. His eyes were a mystical deep blue, the kind of blue that entranced her to no end. They reminded her so much of her late daughter's husband, how his eyes danced with sparkling clear lakes of pride.

"How are you today, little Yūjin-Chan?" The woman whispered faintly in Japanese, the smile on her lips making her wrinkly face appear younger. Yūjin stared at her in mild confusion before giggling and squirming to be put down.

"I do fine today, Obāsan! But Noru's sad!" Yūjin expressed childish concern for his brother. He grabbed his Grandmother's hand and pulled her to the bedroom where his little brother sat, frozen on the floor with his Grandmother's pearls.

_"Obāsan ga shinda..." _

"Obāsan's here, Noru." Yūjin mumbled quietly as he trotted over to his brother who did not seem to notice him. He was staring off out into the distance; misery coating his innocent eyes. Their Grandmother seemed concerned at how the little boy was acting and took a step closer.

"Oriberu-Chan, where did you get those?"

_"Obāsan ga shinda."_

She froze, noticing the tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. Panic filled her heart before she wrapped her arms around him and stroked the top of his head.

"Oh, Oriberu, sweetie... I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Their Grandmother reassured and held the glossy eyed boy. He clung to her and pressed his ear to her chest, feeling soothed by its beat.

_"Obāsan no kokoro." _

Yūjin stared at the two before wanting a hug as well. All three of them stood there in the small bedroom that contained two tiny toddler beds, all embraced with love and tender sweetness.

. . .

"Raaawwr! I'm a dinosaur, Noru!" Yūjin snarled as best as he could to interpret a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He made his tiny arms shrink into his sides as he stomped across their playroom.

Oriberu laughed and his brother tackled him onto the floor. The younger twin did his best to shake his monstrous brother off of him, but it only ended with Yūjin ticking him into submission.

"Jin! S-Stop!" Oriberu cried, giggling uncontrollably.

"Not until you play Dinosaur with me!" Yūjin stated, his mouth gaping wide revealing missing teeth. Oriberu shook his head, a playful smile still presented on his childish face.

"No! I don't wanna be a dinosaur!"

"But Noru! Play with me!"

"No, Jin. You be the stupid dinosaur." Oriberu pushed his brother off of him, pursuing the playful banter. He would play with his brother eventually, but even as a puny four year-old, he still loved teasing his sibling.

"Dinosaur's aren't stupid! They're neat." Yūjin stated as he was close to crying.

"Yūjin-Chan, Oriberu-Chan, what's the matter?" Their Grandmother entered their room with a crossed face. The twins paused, their curious blue eyes gazed at her with innocence as she shook her head and heaved a sigh.

"You know not to roughhouse inside."

"I-I wasn't Obāsan!" Oriberu defended himself as he pointed a finger at his brother.

"I wasn't either, Obāsan! Oriberu won't play Dinosaur with me!" Yūjin pouted as he tugged on his shirt. Their Grandmother allowed a smile to tug at her lips.

"You two are silly. Why don't you kids go outside and play this Dinosaur game of yours?"

"But Noru doesn't wanna play!"

"Oriberu-Chan? Is that so?" She gave a warm glance at the boy who had earlier wept in tears. She knew it would be best if he forgot about his episode and allowed his brother to cheer him up.

"Its not true, Obāsan! Jin was lying!" Oriberu bounced up and turned his head to the surprised brother.

"Nuh-uh! You lie!" Yūjin pointed a finger at him, but their Grandmother lifted her hand at the both of them.

"It doesn't matter who lied, but that you both play together outside, right?" She questioned them, her smile uplifting to their somewhat bickering moods.

"Yes, Obāsan." They mumbled sheepishly before they surrounded her presence with clobbering hugs and light kisses to the cheek.

"Go have fun. I'll have dinner prepared by the time you come in."

"Okay, Obāsan!"

. . .

When the boys returned from their play, they could only hear the television rumbling in the distance. They heard no gentle humming, nor the little clanking noises that indicated an action being performed in the kitchen. The washing machine was off, the clothes still in the basket. The lights were not on despite how the sun continued to submerge behind the evergreen woods. The echoes of loneliness filled the twins with apprehension, their gentle hearts not prepared as they walked into the kitchenette.

A woman had collapsed on the floor, rice strewn all across the kitchen in a horrific painting. She did not move, nor smile no matter how much the children pleaded and attempted to rouse her from her eternal slumber. The only thing the two could recall, in their hour of dread before screaming for help, was her wrinkly face morbidly at peace.

There would be no dinner made with elaborate love, but rather the bitter taste of loss would fill their empty stomachs.

. . .

"I heard she had heart failure."

"Poor woman, they said they found her when she was making supper."

"I feel bad for the boys. I heard they lost their parents when they were only infants."

"That early? How unfortunate."

"What will happen to them now?"

"They'll probably be put into an orphanage. Bless their hearts."

They heard each and every word the crowd spoke as the burial took place. Yūjin and Oriberu stood the closest to the raw gaping hole in the earth. The elegantly white wooden casket was being placed into its final resting spot. As the shovels began their downpour of brown soil into the hole, Oriberu _knew_. He felt the enamored palpitations of his heart, the way his face seemed to heat up, flushed with such anguish.

With tears prickling in his eyes, Oriberu shook his head and grabbed his brother's hand tightly. The two stood in the dewy grass realizing just how alone they were in the world. Adults always said children were too young understand the concept of death, but to Oriberu, he understood perfectly. So as he stood there, doing his best to not cry, his lips parted dryly.

"Obāsan ga shinda...Watashi motsu subete wa, Yūjin anatadesu." Oriberu broke down and sobbed. Yūjin pulled him into his arms, wailing just as hard as his younger twin.

_"Grandmother died. All I have is you, Eugene."_

* * *

><p><strong>This is a bit shorter than my typical chapters, but I felt as though that I was all I could write. <strong>  
><strong>It's not wise to drag something out when the point is made, right? (Though, I am a fan of long chapters, but sometimes short and bittersweet works out in the end.)<strong>

**I hope you have enjoyed! Thank you for reading!**

**I've been thinking... Most of my chapters to this story lately have been about languages. French, Old English, and Japanese.  
>If you weren't aware, the setting is in the United States, not Japan!<strong>

**This will probably be my update for the week unless I'm not super busy! **

**If you have any ideas for the future, let me know! You will be credited! I'm running low on ideas at the moment, my chart is lacking a lot of topics to choose from. Haha! **

**First Published: 3/2/15**

**Until next time! **


End file.
